Heart Of Glass
by crazysnape
Summary: Traduction.La curiosité est un vilain défaut dit-on, pourtant Harry y succombe,le voilà entrainé dans un Poudlar, qu'il ne connaissait pas [fic suspendue]
1. Default Chapter

**Disclamer** : Les personnage et tout ce qui s'y rapporte son la proprité de JKR, et l'histoire quand à elle est à Simply Sly..et moi alors ? Moi et bien j'ai la tradution

**Paring** : Ceci est un draco Harry donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.

**Note de la traductrice** : Cette histoire m'a fait murrir de rire alors je me suis dit que j'allais vous la traduire, pour l'instant, elle a 37 chapitres, et elle n'est pas encore fini. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis...

* * *

Chapitre un : Alors Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton temps libre ?

Harry n'était pas dans son lit. Putain Harry, combien de fois t'as eu des problèmes à cause de ça ? T'as perdu le compte, hein ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry Potter était hors de son lit et tapis dans un couloir. Il ne portait pas sa cape d'invisibilité, n'était pas spécialement silencieux, en fait il se comportait plus ou moins comme si il voulait se faire prendre.

Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas eu de soucis, mais alors qu'il tournait dans le couloir qui mène dans sa tour, il entendit quelqu'un. Deux personnes venaient de l'autre direction, deux voix dont l'une ressemblait à celle douce, mielleuse et qui donne froid dans le dos de Snape.

" Maintenant je te préviens Draco, tu sors, tu te fais prendre, et moi j'ai rien à voir avec ça, compris ?"

" O.K, j'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter ; Alors, salut, je connais le château, et je pense que je suis capable de trouver l'entrées tout seul, merci. "

Harry se cacha dans l'ombre alors que les deux Serpentards, le dépassaient, et Harry, bah étant Harry, suivit.

" . . . je ne veux pas que tu rentres là dedans, compris ?"

" Pourquoi me traitez vous comme un enfant ? Vous avez l'air sacrement inquiet, alors pourquoi me laisser y aller ?" Snape mit son bras autour des épaules de Draco,

" Je suppose que je deviens plus doux avec l'age, et tu sais que. . ."

"Ouais, ouais, ouais, et le message s'autodétruira dans dix secondes, j'ai compris. Maintenant, laissez-moi y aller vieil homme . . . j'ai des conneries à faire. » Snape poussa Draco et Draco sortit du château par la grande porte. Rapidement Harry se cacha dans l'ombre, attendant que Snape reparte et suivit l'autre à l'extérieur.

Maintenant que diable, Draco Maloy allait-il faire dehors si tard, et que tenait il ?

Draco Malfoy avait grandit ! Tenant son Nimbus 2002, il marchait doucement à travers la forêt interdite. A présent, Draco Malfoy attirait les regards, hyper sexy, mais attirant les regards quand même. Draco était entièrement vêtu de noir. La seule chose qui permettait à Harry de le suivre, et sur son épaules son balais. Son casque était noir, un dragon argenté s'enroulant autour. Quiconque passait son doigt dessus, pourrai sentir les écailles. Ses yeux, était vert et semblait briller.

Harry suivait, silencieusement, tentant désespérément de ne pas faire de bruit. Regarder Draco Malfoy violer les règles l'amusait. Harry restait dans l'ombre et en le suivant se demandait ou il pouvait bien allez vêtu de la sorte. Puis, Harry s'arrêta, regarda ses propres vêtements et il fronça les sourcils. Eh bien, ou que Draco aille, si Harry voulait suivre il lui faudrait d'autres habits. Harry transforma sa robe d'école en un simple ensemble Moldu, et ferma la veste en cuire qu'il venait de se faire. Son chapeau pointu se changea en un casque noir, avec de petit éclaire couleur or. Il bougea sa baguette et un actio plus tard, son balai rendu invisible aux yeux des autres atterrit dans sa main, puis il rattrapa Draco.

Draco, arrivé à destination, se dirigea vers un mec, grand, maigre, et avec un look à faire peur. Le gars s'appelait McCoy.

" Malfoy!" dit le mec maigre qui semblait avoir trop de dent dans la bouche.

"McCoy!" Draco se rapproche, et tchequa avec lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ptit gars ? Draco leva les yeux au ciel, sortit son casque de sous son bras et dit :

" Qu'est-ce qu j'ai l'air de faire salaud ? Je suis là pour la course »

" C'est pas pour les petits garçons, c'est pas un stupide jeu de Quidditch, c'est pour de vrai, on ne joue pas pour rapporter la coupe dans son maison, mais pour de l'argent."

Draco, le regard suffisant posa le casque sur ses cheveux plaqués, abaissa la visière, et le regarda.

" Tu dis beaucoup de connerie . . . McCoy. Je connais le deal, pas besoin de me le dire à chaque fois. J'ai ton putain d'argent " McCoy lui fit un signe et, lui tendit sa main, recouverte d'un gant en peau de dragon.

" Ouais ? Et bien sors tes galions et montre moi la monnaie… " Draco chercha dans sa robe et en sortie une bourse verte et remplis la main tendu de McCoy.

" Bien Malfoy."

" Montre-moi juste la route McCoy, et ferme ta gueule." McCoy regarda Draco avec un sourire sarcastique et le conduisit ailleurs.

Harry regardait d'un peu plus loin. Il sortit dans la lumière et immédiatement se fit attraper par une autre personne. Il portait son casque donc personne ne le reconnu. Il remerciât tous les dieux possibles et imaginables pour avoir prit de l'argent avec lui. Il ne savait à quoi s'attendre. La bourse de Draco semblait bien lourde.

" Regardez moi ça, un nouveau ?" McCoy et Draco ne se retournèrent pas mais Harry fut arrêté par d'autre joueur.

" Eh Malfoy, 'ai une surprise pour toi." Draco haussa un sourcil.

" Ah vraiment, qu'est-ce que s'est McCoy, t'as appris à dirigé ton balai ? "

« Drôle, très drôle Malfoy. Non tu va aimer ça." McCoy emmena Draco vers la partie la moins éclairée de la clairière. Une seule silhouette attendait là. C'était clairement une femme. Elle était grande et agile. Elle portait un vêtement de cuir bleu de cavalier. Son casque était blanc avec des fées volant à travers toute la surface.

Draco s'approcha, et McCoy l'abandonna sur un clin d'œil, et sortit voir des gens.

Draco se rapprocha encore de la jeune fille, retira son casque, se recoiffa, et remis son casque sous son bras. La fille fit face à Draco, et retire son casque à son tour.

« Fleur! Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?!?" S'écria un Draco choqué. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis sa quatrième année. Pas depuis la nuit qu'il avait partagé . . . après la seconde tache . . . "

« Draco. Je suis contente que tu te souviennes de moi . . . " Elle était aussi époustouflante que dans les souvenirs de Draco. Il l'embrassa.

" Fleur tu sais ce qu'il se passe ici, n'est-ce pas ? "

Elle acquiesça impatiente.

" Draco, ne me traite pas comme une petite fille . . . Je connais cha . . . " Son accent s'était atténué mais il en restait toujours quelque trace dans sa voix.

"Fleur, je ne pense pas que ce soit un endroit pour toi . . . et pourquoi es-tu donc l ?" Elle jeta ses cheveux en arrière.

" Voix-tu je suis revenu à Poudlard parce que j'ai entendu dire que le champion de la compétition y était. Quand j'ai découvert que c'était toi j'ai ri. Il y a probablement une erreur quelque part" Draco gloussa..

" En effet, je ne suis pas Potter . . . " Fleur rie, flirtant ouvertement avec lui. Nombre des hommes autour la regardaient bouche ouverte.

" Draco, Je suis là pour te battre. Je ne rentrerai que si ze peut dire que j'ai vaincu le champion de Poudlard . . . même si c'est toi . . . " ça manière de parler le fit revenir dans la peau d'un garçon de 14 ans, inexpérimenté. Il remis son casque, tendit sa main et dit :

" Eh bien, rendez vous sur la ligne d'arrivée » elle tapa dans la main et remis son propre casque.

" Tu vas perdre Draco, et tout l'argent de ton père va être mien !" Draco ricana et partie à la recherche de McCoy afin de commencer la course et la gagner.

Harry souffla lorsqu'ils acceptèrent son argent. Il était donc dans le jeu. Il vérifia son casque quand il vit Draco ressortir, la tête haute, marchant avec fierté.

Et voilà le jeu qui commence ! Il y avait à peu prés sept balais sur la ligne. Serrant son éclaire de feu, il le monta. Il était deux balais derrière Draco. Harry le regarda, tout son corps était tendu, il était prêt à partir. Les yeux d'Harry quittèrent le corps de Draco et fixèrent les autres joueurs. Celui à sa droite était tout de rouge et montait un Nimbus 2000. C'était un femme et sur son casque on pouvait lire : Red Chyld. Les yeux d'Harry ne purent plus vagabondé, une personne s'étant placée devant eux. Elle était grande, maigrichonne, et avait la peau sombre. Ses cheveux très frisé et d'un rouge profond.

" Hé là, regardez la bande d'enfoiré. . . Bon voilà comment cela va se placer. . . Tout d'abord, mes salaud, apporté moi. . . du lait et des cookies . . . ( nda cf Kings of comedy) Enfin, écoutez moi, suivez le chemin, volez bien et GAGNER . . . A trois vous y allez. . . et que le vent soit avec vous. . . " Elle se mit en position, attrapa son écharpe bleu Serredaigle ( ? !) et commença le décompte.

" Trois . . . . Deux . . . . . un!" Elle fit tomber son écharpe et Harry se rendit compte de quelque chose, il n'avait aucune putain idée de ce qu'il faisait ! Il se souleva rapidement et vola prés de Draco, si il le suivait il était sauf. Ou du moins il le pensait.

Alors qu'il tournait, toujours en suivant Draco, il réalisa qu'il volait sacrément bien ! Draco évitait facilement tous les obstacles, dépassait tout les autres concurrents, y compris McCoy. A la droite d'Harry, une ombre bleue tentait de passé devant Draco, qui lui, allait de plus en plus vite et Harry, lui, suivait.

Harry avait découvert une chose peu ordinaire. Une fois déjà, il avait faillit arrêter son balai alors qu'il fonçait dans une espèce de nid ! Tout autour de lui, il y avait des sortes de parasites rouges et fous, qui n'avaient d'autre but que de tuer Harry et les autres concurrents. Draco s'en sortait sans effort et Harry le suivait toujours d'aussi prés. L'autre chose qu'Harry avait découverte, c'est qu'il y avait sur le chemin de milliers d'éclaire qu'il tentait d'éviter tout en gardant Daco a vue d'œil. Harry vit Draco regarder derrière son épaule, Harry se retourna pour éviter un éclair violet tandis qu'à sa droite quelqu'un disparaissait dans un mur!

Harry s'éloigna de l'endroit et repris sa place prés de Draco. Quelqu'un arriva de derrière et tenta de dépassé Draco, mais une fois de plus il s'écrasa dans ceci semblait être un mur invisible. Draco conduisait comme Harry l'avait déjà vu faire sur le terrain de Quidditch et continua. Draco regarda derrière lui une fois de plus au moment où Harry exécutait l'une des figures qu'il utilisait évité un joueur qui avait perdu le contrôle de son balai, puis de retour dans la course accéléra pour suivre Draco.

Virant rapidement vers le haut, Harry et Draco grimpèrent directement au paradis. Sortit de nul part, la fille en bleue dépassa Draco et après un virage net disparut, ne laissait derrière elle qu'un nuage de fumée bleue. Draco sortit de la course, tout comme Harry. Venu de nulle part, ils tombèrent dans un portoloin, et Harry fut éjecté dans un lieu inconnu. Il sentit son corps glisser de son éclaire de feu. Il sentit Draco s'accrocher à son bras. Bonne idée car Harry se retrouvait à présent la tête en bas au sommet d'une chute d'eau.

Les jambes de Draco étaient enroulées autour d'une branche d'arbre, il se hissa pour se remettre, ainsi qu'Harry sur la terre ferme. Draco se rassit, puis ôta son casque.

" Quelle salope !" Draco chercha dans sa veste et ressortit des cigarettes et un briquet. Il en mit une dans sa propre bouche avant d'en proposer une à Harry, bien qu'il ne sache pas que s'était harry. Harry s'assit à son tour tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

" Tu sais," Draco pris une pouffée.

" T'es pas mauvais . . . . pas loin de mon niveau. Tu voles comme quelqu'un que je connais . . . T'es qui mec ? Un nouveau ? Je suis Draco Malfoy . . . et toi quel est ton nom ? " Harry rie doucement en réalisant que Draco lui posait la même question qu'à leur première rencontre. Il était tout aussi aimable. Un peu prétentieux, mais essayant d'être plaisant vu leur situation. Harry soupira et prit une cigarette. Il retira son casque et regarda sidéré Malfoy, l'allumer.

" Potter . . . alors Malfoy, voici donc ce que tu fais de ton temps libre ?

Draco rie, d'un rire sincère et se leva. Harry fit de même pris une long pouffé et d'un mouvement de baguette accio son balai tandis que Draco secouait la tête.

"Putain Potter, si je ne te détestait pas tant, je serais sacrement impressionné. Viens, quittons cet enfer . . . " Harry suivit Draco, et découvrit qu'ils étaient toujours dans l'enceinte, mais de l'autre côt du lacs. Ils continuèrent à marcher pour retourner au château.

" Alors comme ça Potter, c'était ta première fois ?" Harry acquiesça et jeta le reste de sa clope.

« Putain, Malfoy . . . Je ne savais même pas que ce genre de chose existait. La course, l'excitation sont si…vivifiante. . . Je ne sais pas c'est peut-être la montée d'adrénaline mais . . . je trouve ça si excitant . . . " Alors qu'il était prés de l'entrée, Draco laissa échapper un petit rire en disant

" Ouais, c'est pareil pour toute les premières . . . En fait, même moi je . . . " Mais Draco s'interrompit et Harry ne connu jamais la fin de la phrase car à cet instant ils étaient devant l'entré principal. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et debout derrière se trouvait nulle autre que McGonagall et Snape. Merde

* * *

désolé pour les fautes, si vous avez réussi à passé outre et a arrivé jusqu'a la fin du chapitre, n'hésité pas à me donné votre avis...Si


	2. suggérez vous que Potter et moi

**Diclamers** : Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JKR, quand à l'histoire, elle est a Simply Sly.

**Merci: **Nefertiti, Onarluca, Tête de Noeud, Greeneyes et Kaorulabelle pour les rewiews, voici la suite et j'éspere qu'elle plaira tout autant

* * *

**Chapitre deux** " Suggérez-vous que Potter et moi, nous sommes retrouvés dehors pour une partie de roulage de pelle . . ."

Draco et Harry suivirent le responsable de leur maison respective vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Draco et Snape restèrent derrière et le maître de potion commença à parler au jeune Serpentard.

" Alors . . . combien t'as gagné ?" Draco regarda les deux Griffondors qui le précédaient et, un sourire insolent aux lèvres, il haussa les épaules.

" J'ai perdu." Snape ravala une toux comme McGonagall tournait au coin.

" T'as perdu ?" siffla-t-il, Draco acquiesça et haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois

" Oh, et bien, il y auras toujours la prochaine fois . . . " Snape regardait Draco sans faire attention ou il mettait les pieds et faillit trébucher sur sa robe.

" Merde . . . Saleté de pierre sur mon chemin . . . " Draco tenta de ne pas rire à la mention du mot . . . saleté. Draco regarda son mentor et secoua la tête. Il était complètement plein, Draco en était absolument sure.

" Alors Monsieur, qu'avez vous fait ce soir?" Snape ricana en secouant la tête lui aussi.

"Oh tu sais . . . me promener dans les couloirs, attraper les étudiants pas sages . . . ce genre de chose . . . " Draco sourit alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient tout deux devant la gargouille déjà en mouvement.

" Si ça ne vous ennuie pas trop. . . " Dit McGonagall avant de se tourner brusquement et de s'engager dans l'escalier, Harry suivit et les deux Serpentards se traînèrent à leur suite. Snape avait la main devant sa bouche et Draco supposait que s'était pour évité que son dîner ne ressorte.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Harry s'installa confortablement, bien qu'avec une certaine appréhension. Imperturbable, Draco s'assit, avec lèvres ce sourire sarcastique qui le caractérisait si bien. Les deux vieux professeurs étaient derrière eux et attendait le directeur.

Dumbledore entra et s'assit, Fumseck à sa suite vola un instant avant de se poser sur l'accoudoir de la chaise d'Harry. A peine assit, Dumbledore commença son interrogatoire.

" Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'un préfet et un étudiant Griffondor font si tard, hors de leur lit." Draco trouvait lui aussi cela bien étrange. Il savait _où il allait_ mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Potter faisait là.

Harry, lui, se taisait.

" Eh bien, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il serait approprié de répondre à une telle question." Dit Draco.

" Que voulez vous dire, jeune Draco?" Draco se déplaça, imperceptiblement et continua.

" Étant donné que tout le monde dit que « vous savez tout », ce serait une perte de temps que de vous révéler des informations que vous connaissez déjà. . . " Le visage de Dumbledore resta impassible mais ses yeux brillaient comme un radar en pleine tempête. Draco poursuivit.

" Vos yeux vous trahissent mon vieux." Et il tourna la tête en ricanant. Les yeux d'Harry étaient écarquillés devant tant d'audace, il n'avait jamais entendu personne parler de la sorte au directeur. Mais là, c'était Draco Malfoy, donc...

" Faites attention à ce que vous dites lorsque vous vous adressé à un respectable aîné Mr. Malfoy!" Dit McGonagall d'un ton sec.

" Et bien montrez moi un respectable aîné et moi, je vous montrai le respect." McGonagall rougit, et Snape' intervint de sa douce voix

" Draco. Sois gentil avec tous ces Gryffindors. Après tout, je suis moi-même curieux d'entendre la réponse à la première questions du directeur." Draco se tut et sembla quelque peu maussade. Il avait au moins du respect pour le professeur Snape. Enfin, autant de respect qu'il puisse avoir envers un homme qui avait faillit s'éclater dans les escaliers mouvants du château.

Mais Dumbledore n'était pas fou. Il savait que pour faire parler Draco Malfoy, il fallait faire preuve de stratégie et il était bien trop endormi pour le faire maintenant, il tourna donc son attention sur Harry. Le Griffondor était toujours prés à bien faire. Il lui sourit.

" Dis moi Harry, que faisais-tu dans les jardins de l'école?" Harry regarda autour de lui, mal à l'aise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui lui le regardait avec indifférence.

" Je faisais juste un petit tour, monsieur. . . . et j'ai vu quelque chose qui a attiré mon attention. Et puis j'ai suivit mon instinct.» Draco pouffa et éloigna son attention d'Harry. Harry humidifia ses lèvres, pas sur de lui. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Draco,

" Vous savez, jeune Malfoy, qu'il y a des rumeurs . . . concernant certaines aventures auxquelles les jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes prennent part, tard dans la nuit. Draco se tourna brusquement vers Dumbledore et sourit.

" Êtes-vous, Monsieur, en train de suggérer que Potter et moi, nous somme retrouvés dehors pour une partie de roulage de pelle ? Tout le monde, à l'exception de Draco, devint cramoisi. Ce dernier ne pouvait d'ailleurs dire lequel de Potter ou Dumbledore était le plus embarrassé.

" Mr. Malfoy!" S'exclama McGonagall. Quelle prude! Dumbledore prit une sucette au citron et pris une profonde inspiration. Il comprit qu'il serait dur de s'occuper de ce Serpentard.

" Non Mr. Malfoy, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je suis en train de suggérer. Ce que je dis c'est que certain étudiant prennent plaisir à s'exhiber dans des activités non seulement dangereuses mais aussi complètement illégales . . . Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?" Draco savait parfaitement ce dont il parlait.

" Vous savez quoi Monsieur . . . Vous êtes très doué pour tourné autour du pot, et vous savez que j'ai raison. Pourquoi ne pas dire clairement ce que vous pensez et nous éviter à tous la perte de temps de trouver le sens de vos paroles énigmatique . . . Je suis fatigué . . . et j'aimerai beaucoup retourner me coucher avant l'année prochaine, si ça ne vous gène pas trop … ." Rageuse, McGonagall sortit du bureau comme une tornade. Snape ricana d'un rire aussi gras qu'effrayant. Les yeux de Dumbledore se remirent à briller. Quant à Harry, il resta sans voix. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Draco puisse être un tel dur à cuir. Rebel mais en même temps, capable de se faire pardonner pour ça. (Je ne suis pas sure de la traduction, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux) Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry aima ça.

" Course de Balai, Draco. Course de balai dans l'enceinte de l'école et pari illégaux. Vous comprenez ?"Sans perdre sans calme, Draco croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et le sourire aux lèvres dit

" Bien, Professeur, je tiens de vous, qui êtes un grand professeur, que ce genre de sortie nocturne procure excitation et plaisir. Plaisir à la fois dangereux ET illégal. Je ne sais pas pour vous Professeur mais moi ça m'a l'air d'être du sacrés temps." Harry eut le souffle coupé en entendant Draco dire des jurons en présence du directeur, mais comme Draco l'avait si bien dit, les yeux du directeur le trahissaient, il n'était pas énervé, seulement amusé.

" Eh bien merci Mr. Malfoy. Vous pouvez sortir." Draco se leva et se tourna vers Harry et il leva son sourcil l'air de dire tu gardes ta putain de bouche fermée et peut-être que tu vivras, puis sortit.

" Monsieur, y aura-t-il une punition ?" Demanda Snape.

" Pas ce soir Severus. Maintenant, sortez, et allez rejoindre votre étudiant, je suis sur qu'il vous attend. " Hochant la tête, Snape sortie, laissant Harry et Dumbledore seul.

" Dis moi Harry, qu'as-tu fais ce soir ? " Dumbledore s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Harry, lui remua sur sa chaise, caressa Fumeseck, mais évita de regarder le directeur.

" Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit Monsieur, j'étais curieux et. . . Harry se tut. Fumseck appréciait les caresses tandis que Dumbledore regardait Harry en secouant la tête.

" Harry, Pour cette fois . . . je ne dirai rien, mais rappelle toi cela : ceci est le seul avertissement que je te donnerai. L'unique fois où je prendrai ta position en considération. Je ne me ferai pas avoir . . . Nous sommes donc d'accord ?" Harry acquiesça rapidement, et serra la main de Dumbledore" Oui Professeur. J'ai compris ?" Dumbledore secoua la tête.

" Tu peux sortir Harry." Harry sortit alors que Fumeseck s'envolait vers l'épaule de Dumbledore. Quand la porte se referma, ce dernier dit à l'oiseau.

"Pourquoi ai-je le pressentiment que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je vais entendre parler de ces deux là?"

" Tu sais . . . ces deux Griffondors sont assez proches." Draco le regarda alors qu'il était devant l'entrée des Serpentards et acquiesça.

" Oui, Monsieur, assez proches." L'imita Draco.

"La ferme . . . " Severus se tourna une fois de plus vers lui et dit.

"Tu sais, tu devrais essayer de savoir ce que Potter a dit à Dumbledore quand nous somme sortis. . . Qui sait ce que ce Griffondor a pu dire . . . "

" Vous avez raison, monsieur. " Sur ce, Severus se retourna et laissa Draco seul dans le hall.

* * *

Et voilà, un autre chapitre de fini. J'espere qu'il vous a plu, la suite arrivera lundi prochain. 


	3. Comme on dit Potter

**Diclamers** : je ne possède rien, Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont à JKR et l'histoire Simply Slytherin et moi alors ? Ah, oui moi, j'ai la traduction !

**Paring** : c'est un Harry / Draco

**Rating** : R, surtout pour le vocabulaire...

**Réponses aux Reviews** :

**Onarluca **: merci beaucoups et je suis contente que cela te plaise toujours, voici donc la suite. . . bisous madame et à plus

**Nfertiti** : C'est vrai que le chapitre deux est assez différent de l'autre, mais je trouve qu'il y a quand même quelque phrase "choc". J'étais morte de rire en imaginant leurs têtes quand draco a suggeré qu'Harry et lui était déhors pour faire des bisous...je suis sure que la tête de Dumbledore vallait la photos... enfin voila la suite donc bonne lecture et merci gros bisous..

**Shetan** : merci beaucoups, je suis contente que cela te plaise , c'est terrible mais en lisant ton message je me suis rendu compte du nombre de chose qu'on pouvait lui laisser passer à ce Draco en disant " bah, c'est normal, c'est dray..." je te dis ça mais moi je fait la même chose ...bisous

**Vif D'or** : De rien mademoiselle, c'est un plaisir que de vous faire découvrire cette histoire et merci aussi d'être passé sur mes autres fics, j'étais toute contente. voici donc le chapitre suivant, j'éspere qu'il te plaira... bisous

Chapitre trois: " Comme on dit Potty, la curiosité tue le chat."

Draco poussa Harry dans un couloir abandonné menant à une impasse. Il l'attrapa par le col, le souleva contre le mur, et approcha son visage de celui d'Harry avant de commencer à le questionner.

" Putain, c'est quoi ton problème Potter, qu'est-ce que tu faisait l ? " Draco tenait la robe d'Harry si fort que ses articulations en étaient blanches.

" J'ai... vu quelque chose... toi...j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant dehors si tard."

" Donc tu me suivait ? »

" Non je te suivait pas, j'était juste ...curieux." Draco diminua la pression sur la robe.

" Qu'est-ce que t'as dis à Dumbledore?"

" Rien! Écoute, je t'ai vu te balader et je t'ai suivi. Pas la peine de me faire un procès, je suis d'un naturel curieux, c'est tout ! " Draco leva les yeux au ciel et relâcha Harry avant de faire un pas en arrière.

" Tu veux dire que tu fourres ton nez partout. Le lion toujours curieux ? Être le roi, celui qui survit ? Stupide félin …" Harry se tenait droit, voulant garder la face devant le Serpentard. Draco trouvait ça drôle de voir Potter essayer de jouer les dures.

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça Malfoy? Dumbledore a dit que c'était dangereux et illégal …"

" Pourtant, tu es rest"

" J'étais curieux." Draco jeta à Harry un regard à vous glacer jusqu'aux os.

" on dit Potty, que la curiosité tu le chat. A ta place, je ferai attention... Tu n'as aucune idée d'ou tu mets les pieds... Attention tu vas être en retard en classe." Draco leva le doigt et comme si c'était le signal la sonnerie retentit, signe qu'Harry était effectivement en retard. Draco ricana et se retourna, laissant Harry seul dans le couloir. Avant que le blond ne s'en aille Harry se ressaisit et rétorqua.

" La curiosité tue peut-être le chat mais la satisfaction le fait revenir." Et il partit en classe.

Harry tenta de se glisser en classe sans se faire remarquer, mais à peine assis, Hermione lui sauta dessus.

" Harry, que t'es t-il arrivé?" Harry l'ignora, sortit ses parchemins et commença à recopier ses notes.

" Harry, arrête de m'ignorer…ou étais tu?" Ron leva les yeux au ciel et dit à la jeune fille.

"Hermione laisse le tranquille, il a du se faire attraper par Malfoy dans un couloir ou quelque chose comme ça …laisse le tranquille."

A ces mots, la tête d'Harry vacilla et ses oreilles devirent rouges. Est-ce que Ron savait ? Harry était sur le point de l'interroger quand le professeur parla,

" Si le célèbre trio de Poudlad n'arrête pas d'interrompre la classe, je vais gentiment leur demande de la fermer afin de pouvoir continuer la leçon!"

Le silence régnait dans la classe. Ce professeur était très différent des autres Professeurs de Lutte contre les forces du mal qu'ils avaient eu. Ses cours n'étaient pas une perte de temps. Son nom était le Pr Silver, et elle était la plus jeune prof n'ayant jamais mis les pieds à Poudhlar. Elle était amoureuse d'un certain professeur de Potion et n'en avait absolument rien à battre de ce que pensait ses élèves. Ils avaient fait l'erreur de la sous-estimée le premier jour et elle leur avait jeté un sort à tous, puis leur avait demandés un devoir de vingt pouces sur le dit sort. Tout le monde l'avait fait et ils étaient à présent tous de bien meilleurs élèves. Elle connaissait son affaire et était sans pitié, mais les élèves l'aimaient bien.

MAIS- cette histoire n'est pas la sienne donc...

Ils la fermèrent, et finirent le cours en y concentrant toutes leurs attention. Hermione jetait des regards mauvais à Harry parce qu'à cause de lui elle s'était fait disputer par le professeur. Après la classe alors qu'il descendait pour déjeuner, Hermione recommença son sermon.

" Harry, où était-tu la nuit dernière? Je t'ai cherché après ma garde Je ne t'ai trouvé nulle part. J'étais inquiète. Je suis allé demander à McGonagall pour lui demander si elle t'avait vu. Elle m'a dit que non et semblait très ennuyé. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? " Harry s'énerva contre Hermione. Donc c'était elle qui l'avait vendu. Ron fut sympas de le lui faire remarquer.

" Quoi? Hermione tu es allé dire à McGonagall qu'Harry n'était pas là? Tu aurai pu lui causer de gros problème!" Harry hocha la tête.

" Attend, là n'est pas le problème. Hermione merci de te préoccuper de moi, mais n'oublie pas que je suis grand et que je sais prendre soin de moi même." Harry quitta la table et sortit de la salle. Il jeta un rapide regard vers les serpentards, Draco n'y était pas. Harry sortit se balader en direction du terrain de Quiddtich. Il marchait, silencieusement, et c'était une chance car soudain, il entendit un bruit. La curiosité en éveil, il se focalisa sur les voix, et reconnut celle de Malfoy. Il arrêta de respirer, pour entendre ce qui se disait. (Harry tu es stupide. Pourquoi tu écoutes ? Tu vas encore avoir des problèmes à cause de ça...)

" Alors t'en es ou pas Malfoy? J'aime pas perdre mon temps avec une putain de chochotte."

" Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis connard de Poufsouffle. Laisse moi réfléchir. Répète, combien ça coûte?"

" Oh, Alors tout à coup le chef des serpentards à peur que les frais d'inscription fasse mal à son porte monnaie"

" Va te faire foutre espèce de Poufsouffle, homosexuel et incompétent ou répond."

" Putain Malfoy, calmes toi! c'est bon, c'est quinze gallions, écoute moi avant de péter une durite … c'est mieux que tout. Pas besoin de ces putains de balais … Nous avons quelque chose de beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus intéressant."

" Quinze gallions, hein? Pas mal… t'en as besoin quand?"

" Tout de suite"

" Ne fais pas le con Fletchley, je veux plus qu'une explication pourri avant de sortir autant d'argent.

(NDT : en anglais pourri se dit hard core, et pornographie se dit hardcore il y a un jeu de moi que je n'ai pas pu transcrire, si quelqu'un à une idée...)

" Pornographie ? Sacrés Malfoy ! Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ça!! " Il y eut un bruit de coup puis Fletchley se mit à brailler,

"Jechuss Malfoy, salaud, tu m'as fait mal. Bon c'est supposé être une surprise, mais je peux te dire une chose tu ne seras pas déçu …. D'ailleurs écoute, si t'es pas satisfait, je te rembourse, je te le promets. " Harry entendit un bruit de pas, puis de monnaie.

" Garde ton argent Fletchley. Voici mes droits, écoutes... t'as entendu parler de Fleur?"

" Fleur, non pourquoi?"

"Parce que cette salope à saboter ma course la nuit dernière"

" Merde, alors c'est comme ça que t'as atterrit dans le portoloin?"

" Ouhai, cette salope m'as fait me planter." Harry entendit d'autres pièce tombé dans la main tendue de Justin Finch-Fletchley.

" Écoute, j'ai un truc qui pourrai t'intéresser… une faveur à te demander …"

" Laquelle, Malfoy?"

" Sois sûre que sera là. A n'importe quel prix…"

Draco serra la main de Fletchley qui dit

" T'as intérêt Malfoy… Est-ce qu'une revanche se profilerai à l'horizon ?

" Et bien tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu ne seras pas déçu. Assure toi de sa présence." Fletchley acquiesça.

" C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi trou du cul de moldu."

" Ah casse toi connard." Justin se retourna et partit vers la pièce d'où il venait. Draco, sortie pour aller prendre son déjeuné. Et là il aperçut, le visage blanc de panique, Potter. Oh parfait, vraiment!

" Potter." Draco regardait Harry qui s'avançait un peu.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais là non de dieu? Tu lâches jamais l'affaire? Je sais que t'es curieux, mais putain là mec t'es complètement à côté tes pompes!" Harry passa outre son embarras et leva la tête. Il ne voulait pas raconter de connerie.

" Je veux en être Malfoy." Draco souleva un sourcil et sourit à Harry,

" Tu veux être dans quoi Potter?" Harry secoua la tête.

" Ne te fout pas de moi Malfoy, je veux en être…dis le à Fletchley…. tiens." Harry chercha dans sa robe et en sortit son porte monnaie duquel il retira 15 pièces d'or.

" mon, mon, mon, Potter, allons nous sortir ? Cela s'appelle briser les règles,a ? Que va dire papa Dumbledore?" Harry poussa l'argent dans les mains de Draco.

" Écoute, je veux en être, je veux y aller, je veux gagner."

" Tu ne sais même pas où tu vas Potter."

" Toi non plus!" Le visage de Draco se relaxa, un léger amusement y apparaissant. Ses yeux d'argent brillaient d'excitation.

" Et cela rends les choses encore plus excitantes, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda t il. Harry eut un sourire suffisant qui ressemblait au sien.

" C'est vrai." Harry sorti du château, et Draco fit demi tour, pensant avec curiosité à Potter.

* * *

qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? quel est selon vous la surprise que Fletchey and co leur reserve? Fleur sera t elle là ? aurai-jr le tems de mager un chocolat avant d'aller me coucher ? euh non, ça tout le monde s'en fout...

Et bien bonne semaine à tous et a lundi bisous...


	4. Bienvenu dans mon mond, Potter'

**Diclamers** : je ne possède rien, Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont à JKR et l'histoire à Simply Slytherin et moi alors ? Ah, oui moi, j'ai la traduction !

**Paring** : ceci est une histoire où Draco et Harry sont plus que des ennemis dons si vous n'aimez vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis désolée pour le retard, mais hier j'étais trop fatigué pour tout ce que j'avais à faire, je le poste donc aujourd'hui. Promis la semaine prochaine j'essayerai d'être dans les temps.

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Onarluca** : oui, c'est vrai que ça commence plutôt mal mais bon qui réagirai bien en sachant qu'il a été suivit ? Moi j'aimerai pas... j'espère que la suite te plaira, merci et à la semaine prochaine.

**Nfertiti:** Désolée pour les fautes, mais là j'ai essayé de faire un effort, tu me dira si ça se voit ? Pour la suite, la voici...bisous

**Shetane** : moi j'avais envie de lui mettre des claques a Hermione, mais bon en même temps c'est Hermione donc faut pas trop lui en demandé ! pour le proverbe je savais que c'était ça mais ça posait problème pour plus tard, quand il dit que la satisfaction le fait revenir, je n'ai pas trouvé de proverbe en français qui veuille dire ça, mais si tu en connais un dis le moi, je corrigerai. Bonne lecture à toi miss

**Mifibou** : et oui j'ai eu le temps de manger mon chocolat, c'était trop bon. Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours et bonne suite bisous

**Celine.s** bienvenu dans le cercle des lecteur attentif, je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire te plait et que je ne me suis pas trompé en la traduisant, voici donc le prochain chapitre qu'en dis-tu ? Bisous miss

V**ifd'or **: c'est vrai qu'il est curieux la petit Potter, mais c'est comme ça qu'on, l'aime...non ? Oui oui j'ai eu le temps de manger mon chocolat, bisous et bonne lecture .

Chapitre quatre: "Bienvenu dans mon monde Potter."

Le jour suivant, en cours de Potion, Draco se débrouilla pour qu'Harry soit son partenaire, et ce dernier ne protesta pas.

Draco lui donna les instructions concernant le lieux de rencontre …

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel?" Siffla Draco en voyant Harry sortir un parchemin neuf. Harry le regarda, perplexe, mais arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire.

"Je prends des notes…"

" Et bien n'en prends pas crétin !" Draco se saisit vivement du parchemin et le déchira.

"T'es bête ou tu fais exprès ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais si cette sainte nitouche de Granger le trouve ? Ou bien McGonagall? Ce genre de chose, tu les mémorises Potter! Honnêtement ça rentre dans le sens commun, non???" tout penaude, Harry rougit et dit en hochant la tête.

" Tu as raison Malfoy, c'était stupide. Je suis désolé." Draco tourna la tête, scandalisé.

" Ne fais pas ça!" Une nouvelle Harry le regarda, perplexe.

"Faire quoi?"

" T'excuser… ça me fait flipper." Harry lui sourit bizarrement.

" D'accord, donc..."

" Eh bien maintenant que tout est résolu, dix points de moins pour Gryfondor, et Monsieur Malfoy, venez à mon bureau je vous pris" La voix de Snape leur tomba dessus et les glaça jusqu'à la moelle. Draco se leva tandis qu'Harry commençait sa potion. Une fois arrivé au bureau, Draco s'éclaircit la voix et dit.

" Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur?" Snape leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon gars?"

" Que voulez-vous dire?"

" Ce que je veux dire c'est : Sous quel drogue, décoction ou sort êtes vous pour parler avec Potter en classe? _Ma _classe en plus?" Draco secoua la tête.

" Aucune drogue monsieur…Nous avons juste quelques affaires à régler, c'est tout." Snape le regarda incrédule.

" Très bien, alors maintenant allez y retournez travaillé. Et ne parler plus avec Potter." Draco tourna les talons, et retourna à sa table où Potter avait déjà commencé la potion.

Ils firent leur potion en silence. Quand la cloche sonna, Draco rappela une dernière fois les instruction 0 Harry.

" Rappel toi…terrain de Quiddich ce soir à onze heure. Si t'es en retard, tant pis pour toi, je pars …" Harry acquiesça et regarda Draco sortir de la classe.

Comme il se dirigeait vers la tour nord pour son cour de divination, Harry réfléchissait à la situation pendant que Ron, lui, se demandait pourquoi Harry s'était assit à côté de ce connard de furet. Une fois dans la classe, Ron commença à se plaindre sur le fait qu'il n'aurait pas du reprendre cette matière et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

" A Quoi pensions nous Harry? Nous avions une chance d'échapper à cette stupide bonne femme et pourtant on est revenu …" Il poussa un énorme soupir avant de sortir les morceaux de son livre ' levons le voile du future'. Ce dernier n'était en abîmé parce qu'il avait été trop utilisé mais à cause du mépris que Ron leur portait à lui et à la matière. Harry savait pourquoi _il _était revenu. Ce que Dumbledore lui avait révélé l'an dernier avait piqué son intérêt. Il avait dit que cette femme, Sybil Trelawney avait fait une prophétie, sur lui Harry Potter. Et Harry voulait être près d'elle au cas où elle en faisait une autre. Une qui dirait que cette chose avec Voldemort, ne finirait pas par la mort de l'un des deux, mais se traduirait pas un Voldemort rendu inutile grâce à un sort ou potion. Pour l'instant, cette déclaration n'avait pas eut lieu.

Harry vérifia que le professeur ne disait rien d'intéressant avant de laisser son esprit vagabondé. Il se retrouva à repenser au temps qu'il avait pensé avec Malfoy en potion. Harry s'était laissé allé à le regarder du coin de l'oeil. Ce qu'il dirait à quiconque c'est qu'il le regarda juste pour vérifié sa potion et faire en sorte qu'elle soit parfaite, mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui même. Il le regardait, le buvait des yeux. Il remarqua comment les cheveux de Draco semblaient avoir leur propre vie, se promenant avec loisir sur son visage.

Plusieurs fois, Draco les repoussa en arrière et ils retombaient, il poussait de petit gémissement comme ils ne lui obéissaient pas. Harry aurait tellement voulut se tourner vers lui et les mettre derrière son oreille pour plus de sécurité, mais il retint ses mains. Harry avait aussi remarqué que lorsqu'il ajoutait un ingrédient particulièrement instable, son visage se concentrait et plissait ses yeux. La manche de sa robe trempait dans l'encre et salissait son parchemin en écrivant, Harry voulu lui dire de faire attention mais il se tut. Harry découvrit aussi que Draco avait une sorte de don... il pouvait sentir quand Harry le regardait un peu trop fixement et dans ces cas l ? il lui lançait un regard énigmatique ; Harry aurait voulu soutenir son regard, l'approfondir mais il détournaIT ses yeux.

Et maintenant, il était en cour de divination, ignorant totalement les commentaireS ennuyeux de Ron concernant Trelawney et sa maniére d'enseigner, et à la place il pensait à ce sui l'attendait ce soir. Il avait été d'accord pour participer à une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et il avait tout posé entre les mains de quelqu'un qui au dernière nouvelle le haïssait. Harry secoua la tête en pensant à Malfoy et à lui même, se lançant des insultes et préparant de petits complots. Harry savait qu'il avait dépassé tout cela, mais qu'en était il de Malfoy? Est-ce que le rendez-vous de ce soir était un plan très élaboré pour l'humilier? Harry espérait que non, car quelque raison que ce soit, Harry avait confiance en Draco Malfoy.

Comme la classe se finissait, le professeur dit.

" Comme devoir…" dit Trelawney de son étrange voix,

" Je voudrait que vous écriviez un devoir sur les éléments historiques, les qualités, les interprétation, négatives et positives de votre signe." Harry regarda son livre et vit un lion rugissant devant lui. Quelqu'un, Ron sans aucun doute, avait ouvert son livre à la bonne page et là le professeur leur donnait un devoir pour une leçon qu'Harry avait complètement ignoré. Il prit rapidement de ce qui venait d'être dit et se rendit compte que cela ne serait pas très dure, il lui suffirait de lire le livre et de réécrire le tout sur son parchemin, avec ses propres mots. La classe montrait des signes d'agitations.

" Quel longueur de texte devons nous faire?" demanda la voix de Neville Londubat. Harry sourit en remarquant que la page de Neville était elle aussi ouverte sur la page du lion. Il se souvint que Neville et lui partageait le jour de leur anniversaire et il se dit qu'il devrai lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire tardif.

" Aussi long qu'il vous le faudra pour exprimer totalement votre pensée." Répondit-elle mystérieusement ; et d'un mouvement de sa mains, pleines de bijoux, elle leur fit signe de sortir.

Durant le dînée, Harry ne rencontra le regard de Malfoy qu'une seule fois. Malfoy inclina légèrement la tête et se retourna vers on assiette. Après le repas, Harry courut dans les escaliers et rejoignit Ron et Hermione pour faire ses devoir. Harry les finit rapidement, attendant qu'il soit 11 heures. Finalement, il posa son parchemin, regarda Ron et Hermione et fit clairement semblant de bailler.

" Eh bien vous savez… j'ai un peu faim, je crois que je vais descendre me chercher quelque chose à manger." Hermione leva la tête de son énorme livre et souleva son poignet pour regarder l'heure.

" Oh mon Dieu Il est déjà tard! Tu sais quoi Harry? Je crois que je vais aller me coucher." Ron regarda son ennuyeux devoir et approuva lui aussi.

" Je crois que moi aussi je vais aller me coucher." La conversation était répétitive et ils le savaient tous les trois. Harry l'utilisait lorsqu'il voulait être rester seul sans qu'on l'interroge, et Hermione et Ron s'en servait quand « ils » voulaient être seuls. Ils se firent un signe de compréhension et rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Harry laissa les siennes sur la table, sachant que Ron ou Hermione s'en occuperait plus tard. Il se leva, s'étira et sortit de la pièce.

Sur sa route pour quitter le château, Harry dût passer deux fois devant Filch et Miss Teigne. Il avait déjà deux minutes de retard, aussi accéléra t il le pas, pensant que Malfoy était probablement déjà partie. En arrivant sur le terrain de Quiddish, il fut content de voir que Mallfoy était toujours là.. Il fumait et Harry eut le sentiment que c'était une chose que le garçon faisait souvent. En voyant Harry, il jeta son mégot et croisa les bras.

" Juste dans les temps, j'était sur le point de partir." Harry resserra sa cape autour de lui et hocha la tête.

" Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

" On s'amuse." Sur ce, Draco attrapa la main d'Harry et ce dernier se sentir tirer. Portoloin. Harry détestait les portoloins. Draco et lui atterrirent au milieu de ce qui semblait être la rue abandonné d'une ville moldue. Malfoy le tenait par le coude. Là, la bouche d'Harry resta grande ouvert. Tout autour de lui, il y avait des lumière, de la musique, des gens, de la vie. Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant les filles autour de lui. Il semblait qu'aucune d'entre elles ne portaient de vêtements. Sauf quelques bouts de tissu amidonné. Toutes ces femmes paraissaient aller avec une voiture, et quelques une étaient 'vêtues' de la même couleur que les voitures. Elles étaient penchés dessus, les lavaient, et même ( oups) se tripotaient dessus.

Harry était choqué de voir ce que faisaient les femmes. Certaine d'entre elles était inutile, elles étaient juste là, et fumaient. La musique était assourdissante, et rendait difficiles la compréhension des différentes langues autour de lui. Harry aurait pu jurer avoir entendu quelqu'un parler Fourchelangue. Il se fit bousculer par deux couples qui dansaient à l'aveuglette. Cela semblait être une super grosse fête!

Comme Harry regardait autour de lui, la bouche grande ouverte, en transe, Malfoy le tira par le bras pour le ramener à la réalité, et le conduire à l'intérieur de la foule.

" Bienvenu dans mon monde Potter."

* * *

Alors je sais vous n'avez pas les réponse aux questions que je vous avais posé la semaine dernière, mais vous avez quelques indices alors est-ce que vous avez une idée maintenant de ce qui va leur être demandé ?

bon et bien bonne semaine à tous et surtout vive les cacahuètes et les épinards !!

ba quoi ? j'ai le droit d'aimé ça, non ?


	5. pété le culhum Malfoy, je suis pas sur

**Diclamers** : je ne possède rien, Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont à JKR et l'histoire à Simply Slytherin et moi alors ? Ah, oui moi, j'ai la traduction !

**Paring** : ceci est une histoire où Draco et Harry sont plus que des ennemis dons si vous n'aimez vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis désolée pour le retard, j'avais dis que essayerai de la poster dans les temps mais c'est à croire que je suis incapable de poster deux fics le même jour, donc à partir de maintenant je viserai plutôt le mardi, pour poster.

Merci beaucoup à celine.s, onarluca, nfertiti et Vif d'or pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre cinq: " Pété le cul…hum Malfoy…je ne suis pas sur que je veux savoir…"

Harry, la bouche ouverte, semblait vouloir manger tout ce qui l'entourait, Draco, le regarda et dit d'un ton amus :

" Ferme ta bouche Potter, ou ces filles vont penser que c'est une invitation..." Harry ferma précipitamment sa bouche en rougissant des insinuations du blond. Sans voix il se laissa entraîner dans la foule.

" Hé Malfoy! Potter? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là tout les deux?" Harry fût surpris de voir Marcus Flint, l'ancien capitaine de Quiddish de Serpentard, qui s'avançait vers eux. Il Physiquement, il était beaucoup mieux que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il avait fait quelque chose à ses dents et avait à présent un sourire parfait.

Il était accompagné de deux superbes filles très peu vêtues. Harry ne put s'empêché de rougir devant cet étalage de peaux tandis qu'elles, elles pouffaient bêtement. Draco, lui, ne semblait pas remarqué qu'elle avait presque perdu leurs hauts.

" Flint, veinard…Quoi de neuf, t'en as marre d'être le larbin des Faucons de Falmouth ou quoi?" Harry fut distrait par la fille à la droite de Flint.

" Salut! Je m'appelle Tiffini, avec un 'I'." Harry lui sourit et hocha la tête poliment. Il n'était pas à l'aise et souhaitait que Draco les emmène ailleurs.

" Alors…" dit l'autre fille.

" Flint a dit Potter… comme dans Harry Potter?" Harry acquiesça et détourna le regard. Les deux filles poussèrent des cris hystériques.

" On peut la voir?" Demanda Tiffini, avec un 'I'. Harry hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et souleva sa frange, elles se mirent à jacasser en la voyant avant de recommencé à pousser des cri perçant.

" Oh Flint, Pourquoi tu nous a pas dis que tu connaissais _'le' _Harry Potter???" Dit l'autre fille. Stoppant sa conversation avec Draco, Flint regarda Harry de la tête au pied et dit.

" Eh bien Melissa, je ne pensais pas que ce soit très utile." Puis, il se retourna vers Draco.

" Enfin c'était bon de te revoir Dré. Tu participe ce soir?" Draco, ou 'Dr' haussa les épaules.

" Et bien j'ai payé pour, mais j'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe …Je cherche Fletchley où McCoy, tu les aurais pas vu?" Il secoua la tête.

" Écoutes, si tu veux savoir ce qui se passe…vois avec Poliakoff, c'est lui qui s'occupe de tout …" Draco parut s'énerver

" Poliakoff??? Tu te moques de moi? Comment diable cet idiot va-t-il pouvoir contrôler tout ça? Quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé?" Harry se souvenait du nom mais ne pouvait mettre un visage dessus. Où l'avait il déjà entendu?

" Quoi, t'es pas au courant? Il a été renvoyé de Drumstrang…il y a trois semaines…" Draco était intrigué.

" Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?" Flint était pas du genre rapporter les ragots, mais là il parlait a Draco donc il se laissa tenter.

" PERSONNE ne sait…Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi il aurait jeté un sort au nouveau directeur et qu'il lui aurait fait quelques choses discutable. C'est une honte vraiment, et dans sa dernière année en plus. Mais en fait, si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé...trouves." Draco hocha la tête.

" Ouhai, ben, allez-y maintenant…hé, faîtes attention, il y a des rumeurs comme quoi on a allait balancer des gamins dans la course...Potter et toi feriez mieux de gardez les yeux grands ouverts …" Flint termina là dessus. Harry se redressa en entendant son nom et Draco hocha à nouveau la tête.

"Ouhais, eh, merci pour les infos. Sympas de te revoir Flint…Mesdames, c'est toujours un plaisir…" Draco leur fit un clin d'oeil et elles se pâmèrent toute les deux. Draco attrapa le coude d'Harry.

" Allons-y." Harry suivit Draco. Malgré le bruit ambiant, ils plongèrent dans un silence songeur. Draco tira Harry vers les tribunes et attrapa l'attention d'une personne installée.

" Salut AllyKat…" LA fille cessa se qu'elle faisait. Elle avait un joli visage mais ses traits étaient durs.

" Quoi de neuf Ko?" Draco lui sourit d'un air sarcastique, mais sourit.

" Je déteste quand tu m'appelle comme ça." Elle hocha la tête.

"C'est pour ça que je le fais. Alors, qu'est-ce' tu veux t?" Draco inclina la tête pour se pencher plus près d'elle.

" C'est quoi le truc ce soir, ou est Poliakoff? On dit qu'il n'y a pas de balais ce soir, Qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre alors?" La fille secoua la tête.

" Personne ne sais Ko, mais il était du côté du feu, la dernière fois que je l'ai entendu. Fait gaffe à toi…J'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait que tu sois là, et pas pour une réunion. J'ai entendu des trucs, tu sais. On dit qu'il y a au moins trois nouveaux qui te cherchent, sans parlé de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. D'ou est-ce que ça venait, hein?" Draco eut l'air ennuyé.

" Tout d'abord, tout ça c'était à cause de Fleur, elle veut me faire tomber. Et ensuite quels nouveaux ? Qu'est ce que s'est que cette merde?" Elle secoua la tête.

" Ne fais pas ça gars…tu me connais mieux que ça." Le visage de Draco devint tel qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu…plein de séduction et de suggestion. Il s'approcha et lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Harry le regarda avec crainte.

" Allez Allykat…Tu vas pas me laissé rentré dans la cage du lion, sans me prévenir. C'est quoi la compétition, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont???" La fille le regarda d'un air suspicieux, puis soupir.

"O.K écoute, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on a apporté de nouvelles voitures. La surprise est une course de voiture. Mais ce ne sont pas des voitures comme les autres. T'as besoin d'un partenaire. Toi et ton partenaire devez être synchro parce que se sont des voitures magiques et il se passe des trucs dedans. La rumeur dit que les nouveaux vont essayer de d'empêcher de gagner ce soir comme ça t'es hors du coup. Ils te veulent hors-jeu Ko, t'es une trop grandes menace pour eux." Draco plissa les yeux et inclina la tête.

" Des voitures, hein? Ouhai ; ça a bien l'air d'être un merde que Poliakoff ferait." Il se pencha vers la fille et lui posa un petit baiser sur la joue.

" Merci Allykat…" Draco fit un signe de la tête à Harry et dit.

" Allons-y…" Harry le suivit, il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Cela n'était donc pas que pour s'amuser? Pourquoi avait il l'impression que Draco était en danger?

" Malfoy, c'est quoi le problème? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout le monde veux te voir mort et pisser sur ta tombe?" Draco moqueur lui dit.

" Parce que Potter, c'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent faire." Il s'arrêta et Harry fit de même. Un groupe de personne était assise en cercle. L'odeur de marijuana emplis lentement les narines d'Harry tandis que Draco allumait une clope. Il la proposa à Harry qui prit une taf avant de la rendre à Draco.

" Je le savais!" cracha t-il véhément, le calme qu'ils avaient partagé s'interrompit si soudainement qu'il prit Harry par surprise. Il regarda le blond.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Malfoy?" Draco pris une long pouffée de son bâton cancéreux et regarda intensément Harry.

" Écoutes Potter, je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais en venant ici ce soir mais si j'ai besoin d'un partenaire ce soir, se seras toi. A ce que j'en sais, tu es probablement la seul personne en qui je peux avoir confiance.Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévu mais je vais avoir besoin de toi? Je peux compter sur toi ?" Harry était sous le choc. Draco venait juste de dire qu'il avait confiance en lui, enfin, il l'avait dit a sa maniére..

" Oui bien sur, mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Draco pris une nouvelle pouffée.

" Fleur…" Harry était perplexe.

" Fleur? Malfoy qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec ça?" Draco sourit en haussant les épaule/

" Y a pas pire que la fureur d'une femme méprisé Potter."

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Draco rie doucement en finissant sa cigarette. Il la jeta au loin et en prit une autre.

" Ca lui pété toujours le cul... »Harry rougit en se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par 'pété le cul'.

" Pété le cul…hum Malfoy…Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir savoir…" Draco le coupa et dit.

"Oh vas-y Potter, pété le cul…c'est comme si quelque chose lui restait en travers de la gorge. Comme si elle était furax contre moi." Harry hocha la tête.

" Oh."

" Ouhai Potter… 'Oh'. Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi elle fait confiance à ces nouveaux... est-ce qu'elle marche avec Poliakoff?" Harry était confus.

" Malfoy, aurais tu la bonté de m'expliquer de quoi tu es en train de parlé bordel? Je suis un peu perdu là."

" Écoute…" Draco fit une pause, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

" Quatrième année, après la seconde tache… entre Fleur et moi…bien il y a eu cette…chose. Et après elle a voulu qu'on ait une relation et en gros je l'ai jeté à coup de pieds dans le cul. Et c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est devenu une garce pleine de vengeance. Même si elle était supposée être avec Davies quand on a, eh bien euh coucher ensemble. Pourtant je crois deviner qu'elle m'en veux toujours…" Draco finit par un hochement d'épaule nonchalant. Harry le regardait, la bouche ouverte. Chose qui était devenu une habitude depuis qu'il frayait autour du serpentard.

" Toi et Fleur???" Content de lui ; Draco sourit et confirma.

" Ouai, tu peux imaginé ça? Elle avait dix-sept ans et moi seulement quatorze... Ça a fait du bien à mon ego." Harry était toujours sous le choc. Draco poursuivit.

" Quoiqu'il en soit étant ce qu'elle est : un prédateur veela, elle est furieuse contre moi. Et je suppose que la nuit dernière n'était que la première étape de son arsenal pour 'faire tombé Draco'. Mais, comme je le disais, s'allier à un connard tel que Poliakoff et à des nouveaux, est bas. Même pour elle." Harry était toujours un peu confus mais il ne voulait pas ennuyer Draco avec plus de question. Il garda le silence, attendant que Draco dise quelque chose. Bientôt, Draco se leva et l'emmena avec lui. Harry ne voyant qu'un grand feu étincelant autour de la tête des gens. Draco se retourna et regarda Harry.

" Tu vois le gros et grand con là-bas?" Draco lui montra une personne correspondant à la description. Les yeux d'Harry éclairèrent en le reconnaissant.

" Ouhai il était avec Krum, pendant le tournois." Draco hocha à nouveau la tête.

" Ouhai, et bien c'est Poliakoff, maintenant écoute. Ne t'énerve pas mais tu vas devoir te casser un moment." Harry regarda Draco surpris.

" Quoi? Pourquoi?" Draco chercha dans sa roche une autre cigarette. Son besoin constant d'en avoir une dans la bouche commençait à agacer Harry.

" T'es con, parce que j'ai besoin d'un moment pour régler des truc avec Poliakoff. Et qu'il est clair que Fleur va être là…Je ne veux pas que ai de contact avec elle…puisque je sais que vous êtes de " Harry inclina la tête. C'était vrai, Depuis qu'il avait aidé sa soeur lors du tournoi, elle avait été gentille et agréable avec lui. Harry pensa qu'il ferait mieux de suivre l'instinct de Draco, et surtout il ne voulait pas fâcher le Serpentard. Merlin sait ce qu'il pourrait arrivé à Harry si Draco le laissait ici… seul.

Draco mena Harry près des arbres.

" Écoutes, tu te relaxes dans ce coin là... t'inquiètes de rien... sois sympas... Va voir les gens. Mais surtout ne prend rien, ne bois rien, ne mange rien de ce qu'ils t'offrent. Et puis, et bien Potter, amuse toi. Je sais qu'il y a de la Bièreaubeurre quelque part, ne la bois que si la bouteille n'a pas été ouverte." Harry lui fit singe qu'il avait compris, puis il lança un dernier regard désespéré à Draco avant que celui-ce ne disparaissent dans la foule. A présent, Harry était seul. Il resterait seul, aussi s'installa t-il pour attendre le retour de Draco. Il regardait ce qui se passait autour, et en était heureux.

* * *

bisous à tous et que la force soit avec vous...


	6. j'ai eu un oscar pour mon film

bonjour a tous ! ça y est le chapitre est arrivé !!! je sais j'ai du retard je suis vraiment désolé, vous me pardonnez j'espere ? apres cette petite introduction gentil je passe un coup de gueule :

**je deteste les ordinateurs**. Bon, maintenant, j'explique : j'avais presque fini de taper le second chapitre, mais au moment d'enregistrer, monsieur a buggé, resultat : mon chapitre s'est envolé grrr, mais bon, je ne perds pas espoir, je vais tout recommencer et le second chapitre que j'avais promis arrivera, pas en même temps, mais il arrivera...

****

**réponses aux reviews**

**Onarluca **: la suite arrive, avec un peu de retard, mais elle arrive quant même, j'espère que tu aimeras autant.

**Shetan** : contente que ça te plaise, c'est clair qu'il y a des gens qui ne l'aiment pas notre Dray ici... je comprends pas ; c'est vrai lui si aimable, et charmant, les gens sont étranges tout de même...

**Vif d'or** : J'ai lu cette fic il y a quelques mois, et je ne la relis pas, je traduis au fur et à mesure, ce qui fait que je n'ai que mes souvenirs pour te répondre. Je sais qu'il va y avoir rapprochement entre les deux mais je ne t'en dis pas plus : je ne voudrais pas me tromper. Quant à Harry tu n'est pas si loin de la vérité en disant ça, mais je me tais et je te laisse découvrir....kisous miss

**Tête de noeud** : désolé, la suite été un peu plus longue que d'habitude à arrivé, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Surtout, qu'il y a deux Chapitres pour me faire pardonner ! bye

**Yami Aku** : Woua, j'y crois pas j'ai une reviews de Yami aku !! J'adore ce que tu fais, j'ai vu que tu avais des soucis avec ton pc, j'espère que ça va mieux et que aura un jour le courage de reprendre l'écriture de tes fics : car elles sont vraiment géante.. Enfin sinon, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise a bientôt j'espère. bisous

bonne lecture à tous

* * *

chapitre 6 : "…Ouhai, Et moi j'ai eu un oscar pour mon filme: Comment Voldie est revenu d'entre les mort…" 

Draco contourna le feu de joie dont les flammes montait jusque dans le ciel. Il repera Poliakoff avant que celui ci ne le repére. " Draco Malfoy, fierté des Serpentards! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?" A sa voix Bredouillante et à sa manière de paradé, Draco savait qu'i avait bu, ce qui n'était pas prudent vu qu'il participait à la course. Poliakoff s'avança jusqu'à lui.

" Malfoy, t'es enfin arrivé!" il se touna vers la foule.

" Les jeux vont commencer !!!!!!!!!!!" L'assemblée se mit à applaudir et à crier. Draco attira Poliakoff à lui pour lui parler avant que le craneur n'ameute un peu plus la foule.

" Mon ami Poliakoff, nous devons parler." Draco avait sufisement vu son père parler affaire pour savoir quel ton, quel mot utilisé pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et puis, il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien.

" Ehhh Draco, on t'a attendu touuute la nuit, on parlera aprés la course … Allez ramene ton partenaire…au fait, tu as un partenaire, n'est-ce pas? Ou bien, tu en as peut-être besoin d'un?" L'éxitation qu'il ressentit dans la voix de Poliakoff rendit Draco un peu nerveux et il remercia Merlin d'avoir Potter avec lui.

" Non c'est bon j'ai ramené quelqu'un. Et ça ne peut pas attendre, on parle maintenant Poliakoff." Draco saisit fermement l'ancien élève de Drumstrang et le tira dans un endroit retiré. Poliakoff s'était noyé lui même dans le vin.

" Qui z'est Draco?" Draco attrapa le sorcier éméché par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce qui était plut intimidant mais lui faisait conserver les qualité d'un gentleman.

" écoute Poliakoff, quique Fleur et toi ayez préparé, je te sugere de laisser tomber."Le sourire amicale qui se trouvait sur le visage de Poliakoff disparut.

" Qu'est-ze que tu esssaies de dire, hein? Que ze vais saboter ta course?" Tout d'abord, Draco ne dit rien, ce contentant de rafermir sa poigne sur les épaule de l'autre.

" Bien sur que non Poliakoff. Il serait parfaitement indescent de mdéfier ainsi mon hôte." Poliakoff hocha la tête.

" Bien, va chercher ton partenaire, et retrouve moi sur le pont, c'est là que ça se passe." Draco ne commenta pas le fait que la voix de Poliakoff était soudain devenu claire et sobre, il s'éclaircit la gorge et repoussa l'autre lin de lui.

" J'y serais. Draco tourna les talons et traversa la foule qui traînait les pieds en direction du pont. Il se faufila au milieu de la foule bigarrée se dirigeant vers les arbres ou il avait laissés Potter.

Draco eut un sourire amusé en voyant Potter entouré de fille. Ce qui l'amusait le plus ce n'était ni la manière dont les filles lui tournait autour, ni celle qu'avait Harry de les repousser. Non, ce qui l'amusait le plus c'était que toutes ces filles étaient des vampires, et que Potter n'avait pas la moindre idée de loù il s'était fouré.

" O.K les filles, maintenant on s'écoarte, celui là est déjà pris. …" dit Draco d'une voix ferme. Le groupe de fille, aux yeux devenus rouges sang par la chaleur emanant du corps Harry body, le regarda avec mépris avant de retourner à leur occupation première. Le pauvre mec ne voyait pas que ces filles ne voulaient pas seulement lui faire une pipe mais aussi le sucer _jusqu'au le sang. _Draco s'avança jusqu'à Harry et l'attrappa par le col.

" On y va Romeo." Harry protesta.

" Oh arrête ton char Malfoy, on s'amuse bien l" Draco sourit tout en tirant Harry de plus en plus loin de ces filles dont le pouvoir d'attraction était apparement très fort.

"Et bien Potter, selon toi, qu'es-tu exactement en train de faire là?" Harry titubait, toujours imbibé des pheromones que medemoiselle les vampires portait de manière permanante.

" Et bien, j'essayait de me 'relaxer', de 'circuler'. N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit de faire?" Draco hocha la tête, amusé.

" Oui, et je suis très heureux de voir que celui qui a survecut ai trouvé des personne avec qui passé son temps. Monsieur Potter sait il _o_ il était assis?" Confus, Harry secoua la tête.

" De quoi est-ce que tu parles Malfoy?" Le pouvoir que les pheromones avait sur lui disparaissait peu à peu. Draco éclata de rire.

" Monsieur Potter s'est installé au milieu d'un gang de vampire." Harry jeta à Draco un regard scandalisé.

" Quoi? C'est impossible…ces filles étaient bien trop gentilles pour être des vampires." Draco leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'ils retraversaient la foule.

" Écoute potty, c'était des vampires. Si j'étais revenu un peu plus tard, elles auraient achevé le buolot de Voldemort." Harry se gratta la tête un moment, puis la vérité éclata en lui.

" Oh mon dieu Malfoy! C'_était _des vampires! Mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'allait pas... boire mon sang...n'est-ce pas? Je vaux dire les vrais vampires ne font pas ça, hein?" Draco avait du mal à croire à la stupidité de cette dernière remarque.

" Bien sur quenon Potter, pas du tout. Les vampires sont des incompris. Ils adorent se promener sous le soleil, en ceuillant des marguerites, et quand ils sont amis avec les humains, c'est juste pour leurs conversations...T et moi j'ai eu un Oscar pour mon film ' Comme Voldie est revenu d'entre les morts. Allez grandis Potter."

Ils s'approchaie,t de l'endroit où se tenait Poliakoff. A côté de lui, aussi impréssioné par le champion du jour que par Harry, se tennait trois autres paires de concurents.

Harry reconnu immédiatement Fleur. Elle se tennait fiérement les bras croisés. A ses sôtés, se trouvait un grand blond, qui se tenait dans une position similaire, mais il manquait sur son visage l'expression gourmande qui se lisait sur celui de Fleur. Sur la gauche, se dressait Poliakoff et un mec trapus qui ne cessait de lorgner sur Fleur, le tout en buvant. Justin Finch-Fletchley était à la droite de la jeune femme, et à ses côtés Harry pouvait voir un grand brun qui lui était inconnu. Il il avait là tête haute et regardait Draco avc un legere interêt. Son comportement genait Harry, il avait la main sur la hanche et son regard arrogant rivalisait avec celui de Draco!

A prés cela, Harrry les regarda Draco et lui. Draco semblait ne faire qu'un avec l'edroit. Il portait une veste en cuir noire sur un pantalon de lamême couleur, ainsi qu'un t-shirt vert. Ses cheveus tenu à l'arrière grace au gel, était parfaitement coiffé et ses bottes noires elle aussi laisait leur empreinte sur le sol à chacun de ses pas. Atteché par la poche arriére, et et lui entourant la taille, ce trouvait une chaine. A son cou pendait une un simple collier en argent, qui attirait le regard. Ensuite, Harry se regarda. Sa capes, claquait deriere lui, sous elle, il avait passé l'un des vieux T-shirt de Dudley vantant les mérite d'une perçeuse aisi q'un baggy qui n'aurait jamais dut avoir la chance de vivre à notre époque. Ses cheveux étaient collé en l'air, comme un Hérisson, et ses tennis avait désespérément besoin d'être changé.

Harry eut le sentiment extrêmement de ne pas être à sa place tandis qu'il essayait vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Draco, lui, ne paraissait pas s'y intéresser, ou peut-être ne ressentait il pas le besoin de se moquer de la garde de robe d'Harry à ce moment précis. Son sourire hautain était à sa place lorsqu'ils prirent place près des autres concurrents. Les yeux de Fleur s'allumèrent un instant lorsqu'elle le vit et elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de regarder DRaco d'un air maussade. L'atmosphère était tendue.

" Maintenant, voilà comment ça va se passer. Seul deux personnes sont autorisées à rentrer dans chaque engin. La course qui va suivre est extrêmement simple, si vous ne comprenez pas c 'est que vous êtes vraiment nul. Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi vous devez vous coltiner un raté? D'abord je tiens à vous dire que ce n'est pas mon idée. Vos partenaires vous serviront en quelque sorte d'emprise. Vous et lui devez coopéré sinon vous n'irez pas loin. Sans confiance, votre petit cul n'ira nul part, à part ça, le premier arrivé à gagner …"

Sur ce dernier commentaire, Poliakoff se dirigea vers les voitures, en compagnie de quelques filles partiellement vêtues, et les dévoila. Il était clair que c'était des voitures, mais elles ne ressemblaient aucunement à ce qu'Harry avait eu l'occasion de voir de toutes sa misérable vie. Il n'avait été en présence que des voitures ennuyant véhicule qu'Oncle Vernon conduisait. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi belle bécane. Au première abord, ces voiture était balle, mais en faites, elles étaient plus que ça : c'était le paradis de l'automobile. Chacune brillait comme un sou neuf sous le lampadaire et appelait à être conduites, Harry en voulait une.

En s'approchant, Harry sentit leur magie, vit son reflet dans la carrosserie et désira plus que tout être derrière le volant. Harry ne fut pas surpris par leur couleur. Non, elles n'avaient pas la couleur des quatre fondateurs ; mais elles semblaient s'adapter. La première était jaune, plutôt basse et ses coins étaient dirigé vers le sol.

La suivante, d'un blanc métallique, et ressemblait à un requin des routes. C'était une deux places dont l'avant était si petit, que les sièges devaient y être collé. En regardant à l'intérieur Harry retint sa respiration, les sièges étaient en cuir noir, brillant, et lui criaient « Harry touche moi, Harry, touche moi ! » Sur le capot se trouvait une sorte de bouclier, divisé en quatre avec au centre, une chèvre. Deux des sections étaient rayé rouge et noir, tandis que dans les deux autres on pouvait voir un épi de blé. Si Harry avait voulu regarder plus précisément, il lui aurai fallut monter sur la voiture, mais ça, il ne le voulait pas. Le mot 'Porsche' y était inscrit, et il aimait ça.

La suivante était d'un violet profond. De par toutes ses lumières, l'avant paraissait leur sourire. C'était une décapotable aux sièges de velours, dont le cabot était marqué d'un cercle, divisé par deux diagonales, deux sections étaient bleus et les deux autres blanches, au dessus duquel on lisait les lettres BMW. Les reflets vert sur le véhicule détournèrent le regard d'Harry, mais elle était néanmoins Magnifique. Quel qu'elle soit, se fut pour la dernière qu'il eut 'le coup de foudre'.

Elle était très simple mais malgré tout superbe, de couleur verte, avec sur les côtés des reflets argentés. Le toit, qui était coupé dans une sorte de toile, s'ouvrit à l'approche d'Harry. La voiture semblait voler. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la beauté de cette caisse. Il secoua la tête en tentant de trouver l'adjectif adéquate mais en fut incapable. Le seul endroit qu'il pouvait décrire était la phoque argenté qui brillait sur le capot, à l'intérieur d'un cercle représentant le signe de la paix. Draco regardait la même voiture, il semblait qu'ils aient trouvé leur bonheur.

* * *


	7. Draco avait un goût de cigarettes et de ...

Disclamer : petit rappel : Harry Potter, Draco, Serverus, Albus...bon je crois que vous avez compris de qui je parlais, ils ne sont pas à moi, non, ils sont à JKR. Moi, tout ce que j'ai c'est la traduction, car l'histoire non plus n'est pas à moi elle est à Simplysly.

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre précedant. Voici donc le chapitre que je vous avais promis...

* * *

**Chapitre Sept:** Draco avait un goût de cigarettes et de vanille… 

Draco et Harry s'approchèrent des autres. Le blond se tenait debout avec arrogance, et le brun avec son honneur toute Griffondor. Fleur se donnait en spectacle, pendue à son homologue masculin et se dirigeant vers Draco d'un pas tranquille.

" Et bien n'ezt-ze pas Draco…et…" Elle regarda vers Harry,

" Oh, c'ezt 'Arry Potter!" Elle s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras comme si elle voulait l'engloutir. Draco eut un sourire moqueur devant cette tentative flagrante de le rendre jaloux. Fleur se détacha d'Harry pour voir le visage de Draco, et fut déçu de constater qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde envieux. Elle se tourna alors vers Poliakoff pour tenter autre chose.

" Poliakoff…" Pleurnicha-t-elle,,

" Même si z'est 'Arry potter, il n'a pas été sélectionné pour concourir ce soir, il ne peut sûrement pas, n'est-ce pas?" Fleur mettait en avant les parties de son anatomie susceptible de pervertir un homme. Poliakoff passa la langue sur ses lèvres, appréciant les formes dévoilées. Il regarda Draco et dit simplement :

" Dre, trouves-toi un autre partenaire ou dégages" Draco, tout comme Harry, mit sa poitrine en avant.

" Excuse moi Poliakoff, tu peux répété ça?" Poliakoff detourna à contre coeur ses yeux de Fleur, qui avait soudain très chaud et baissait la fermeture éclaire de son petit haut moulant.

" T'as très bien entendu Malfoy, trouve un autre partenaire, ou tu es disqualifié." Draco s'avança vers Poliakoff, le visage contrarié et les yeux plus dure et froid que la glace.

" Nous avons payé, tout les deux, ça devrait suffire comme qualification." La foule autour d'eux était silencieuse. Tous savait que Draco Malfoy était un maître dans tout ce qui touchait à l'argent. Chacun écoutait incrédule l'affront fait à sa crédibilité. Et ils étaient aussi bouche bée du fait de la présence du Survivant.

" Écoutes Poliakoff, Malfoy a raison," Intervint Fletchley.

" Ils ont payé tout les deux, allons y mec, on est là pour une course. Harry a payé, alors quoi? On y va!" Poliakoff acquiesça tandis que Fleur remontait sa fermeture, blessée. Draco fit un petit signe à Harry et tout deux suivirent Fletchley.

" C'était quoi ça Fletchley?" demanda Draco. Fletchley haussa les épaules.

" Je veux juste te battre de manière équitable Malfoy. Après tout, le champion incontesté pour tout ce qui touche aux affaires illégales de Poudlard …qui pourrait résister?"

Fleur se moqua.

" Tu veux dire : l'ex champion incontesté, vouz avez tous oubli ? Ze l'ai battu hier zoir …" Draco et Fletchley levèrent les yeux au ciel.

" Dégage Fleur." Lui dit Draco. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se comportait exactement comme une femme bafouée et pas du tout comme la championne de Beauxbatons dont il se souvenait. Après avoir remis ses cheveux en arrière, et elle partit bouder à côté de son compagnon. Harry, quant à lui reporta son attention sur le mec qui se trouvait auprès de Fletchley.

" Alors Fletchley," dit Draco qui avait finalement trouvé une cigarette et recherchait à présent son briquet.

" C'est qui' l'amerloque'?" 'L'amerloque' n'apprécia pas spécialement d'être qualifié de tel, mais Fletchley se contenta de sourire en faisait une joyeux geste de la main en signe de remerciement.

" C'est mon jeune padawan…. T''inquiètes pas pour lui." Un peu confus, Harry se demanda ce que 'padawan' pouvait signifier, mais comme il était clair que Draco, lui, avait compris, il décida de faire comme si c'était son cas. Draco prit une grande pouffée, en rejeta la fumée, avant de poser une autre question.

" Donc, padawan, la force tu veux ? » dit Draco d'un voix monté d'un octave. Ce qui rappela fortement à Harry, dobby, où m'importe quel autre elfe de maison. 'L'amerloque' rit et dit.

" Ah, Belle imitation Malfoy. J'ai entendu parlé de toi, tu sais. jusque dans mon... 'pays'." Lui dit le gars avec son accent traînant typiquement américains. Il tendit sa main.

" Étonnamment, mon nom est, Adian Skywalker…maître Yoda." Yoda! Enfin quelque chose qu'il connaissait. C'était dans un filme moldu que Dudley regardait régulièrement, Star Wars. Draco serra la main tendue.

" Enchanté de te rencontrer jeune Skywalker…mais…" Draco attira le mec plus près de lui de tel sorte que leurs visages se touchait presque, Harry ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas expliquer pourquoi il détestait l'américain à cet instant précis.

" Il y a un autre…" dit il sur le même ton. 'Skywalker' il rit et se tourna vers Harry qui se tourna vers l'américain.

" Ah oui," répondit Draco.

" C'est mon propre apprenti." Harry se put s'empêcher de se sentir tout chose en entendant Draco dire…'mon propre

" Harry Potter." dit Harry, les yeux de l'autre se dirigèrent immédiatement vers son front.

" Et bien je vais devenir aussi rose qu'un porte monnaie teletubby, voici donc Harry Potter!" Ouais, o.k. Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'était un 'teletubby' , sans parler de leur porte monnaie rose. Il lui serra seulement la main. Draco s'était rapproché d'Harry', aussi la fumée de sa cigarette lui se dirigeait elle vers son visage.

" Allons, donc qu'est-ce que vous pensé de cette course ? Plus de mauvaise surprise?" Skywalker et Fletchley hochèrent la tête.

" Écoutes Dre, ça a été comme ça toute la soirée, Poliakoff et Fleur essayent de se débarrasser de toi! Il y a même eu des paris pour savoir comment tu allais t'en sortir." Dit il en baissant la tête.

" Tu vois, si ça ne pose pas trop de problèmes, peut-être que tu pourrais rentrer dans un mur, et faire exploser ta caisse...tu crois que tu pourrais faire ça pour un vieille ami?' Draco regarda Fletchley, Harry imaginait très bien que l'argent Fletchley était en jeu. Draco jeta sa clope et l'écrasa sur le sol.

" Va te faire foutre Fletchley…" puis, se tournant vers Harry.

" Allons-y Potter…" Harry fit un signe de la tête au deux autres, et suivit le blond. Draco rongeait l'ongle de son pouce, pensif. Chose qu'il ne faisait qu'en cas de très grande réflexion. Harry et lui s'arrêtèrent devant la voiture verte et argent. Le serpentard ouvrit la porte du conducteur et s'assit en laissant ses pieds sur la route. Harry resta dehors, attend les instructions du blond. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un outil pour ce dernier, un serviteur, comme Crabbe et Goyle. Il se hua lui-même pour s'être mit dans cette situation.

" Draco…" dit la voix chantante de Fleur. Draco leva les yeux vers elle, et loucha pour la voir à cause du peu d'éclairage de la rue. Il soupira quand elle arriva, quasiment collée au corps du blond qui l'accompagnait un peu plus tôt. Draco se leva, croisa les bras et regarda vers lui. Regardant par dessus Fleur, Harry vit sur le visage du blond son habituel et insupportable, sourire hautain.

" Ah, vouz es là…Draco…'Arry, voizi, nom nouveau peti' ami…Chester." Draco sortit sa main pour la tendre à Chester, qui la serra avant de serrer celle d'Harry.

" Comment allez-vous?" Demanda-t-il avec dans la voix un accent français très prononcé. Fleur était pressée contre le jeune homme, sans la moindre honte . Sa poitrine quasiment écrasée contre son bras. Il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

" Alors Draco…" dit elle d'une voix séduisante,

" Va tu pouvoir supporter ça…Je comprend que cela puisse être dure, mais je me sentirais vraiment mal si tu avais toujours ... comment dit-on ? Cet amour non partagé …?" Fleur termina sa phrase en embrassant Chester à pleine bouche. Draco sembla se moquer complètement de son show. Il haussa les épaules, attrapa le cou d'Harry et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Parmi toutes les choses qu'Harry aurait pu penser faire ce soir, embrasser Draco Malfoy n'en était pas une. Trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre, Harry se laissa embrasser. Que diable aurait il pu faire d'autre? Enfin, tout d'abord le repousser et partir en courant. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Draco se détacha, à la grande consternation d'Harry… attendez consternation, non , à son grand soulagement, ça valait beaucoup mieux. Draco regarda Fleur d'un air triomphant, celle-ce avait arrêtez d'embrasser l'autre jeune homme pour les regarder avec des yeux aussi froid que durs.

" Prenez une chambre…" commenta elle avant de s'en aller. Draco se tourna vers Harry.

" Je désolé pour ça Potter, mais quoi, je ne pouvais pas la laisser croire qu'elle m'avait devanc" Harry hocha simplement la tête. Ses lèvres brûlaient toujours du baiser échangé. Draco avait un goût de cigarettes et de vanille, un goût qu'Harry aimait, à présent. Harry fit le tour de la voiture, ouvrir la porte du passager et se laissa tomber sur le siége.

De sa place, Harry pouvait voir les feux d'artifice. Poliakoff était debout devant la voiture, sa baguette tendue devant lui. Celle-ci émettait des étincelles vertes, violettes et rouges. Il posa sa baguette sur sa gorge, puis sa voix fut amplifiée magiquement.

" Mesdames, messieurs, et autres créatures de la nuit….ça va commencer!" La foule se mit à hurler. Draco s'installa sur le siège de conducteur, prit un nouveau bâton cancérigène. Cela ennuya Harry, Draco cherchait-il à mourir jeune? Suite à cette idée, Harry se dit qu'il était bête. Draco serait-il là, si il n'était pas fasciné par la mort, les jeux... une fascination qu'Harry lui-même comprenait, sans quoi il ne serait pas là.

Alors que Poliakoff répétait les règles, à la fois pour la foule que pour les participants, Draco ferma la porte, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Harry ouvrit la sienne lui aussi. Ensuite, Draco vérifia les lumières, et se tourna vers Harry.

" Écoutes, Potter, ça ne marchera pas si on a pas complètement confiance l'un envers l'autre."

" Je sais Malfoy."

" Oui, et je veux vraiment gagner, juste pour lui en montrer à cette salope. Mais écoutes une confiance absolu, je sais que c'est difficile... étant un serpentard et tout, mais là …"

" Je sais Malfoy."

" Je sais que tu sais, c'est juste que j'arrive pas à exprimer l'importance de la confiance là ; on doit être capable de communiquer. Je suis un bon conducteur, donc t'as pas à t'inquiéter, Si tu le dautes, on est grillé tout les deux, et je ne veux pas perdre. Et je suis sûre que toi non plus et ce que je veux dire…"

" Putain, Malfoy! J'ai confiance en toi, ok?" Draco s'interrompit et fixa Harry.

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais…merci." Après un coup d'oeil à Poliakoff qui était maintenant dans sa voiture, la violette, et un signe des autres participants, Draco démarra le véhicule. Harry pouvait sentir des vibrations magiques tout autour de lui. Draco, mit sa ceinture, suivit de Harry.

Cette fille…Allykat était debout devant les quatre voitures, Harry ôta ses lunettes pour les nettoyer rapidement. La fille leva les bras, sa baguette au dessus de la tête.

" Hum, Tu sais ce que tu fais, là Malfoy?"

" Bien sur, Allez, HPotter, ne perd pas cette confiance que tu as dis avoir …" Harry prit une grande inspiration.

" Allons-y Malfoy." Là, AllyKat tira les étincelles vertes, indiquant le départ et Draco appuya sur l'accélérateur.

* * *

et voilà ! à la semaine prochaine, et bon week end à tous ! 


	8. celui qui fait trembler

Disclaimer : Je ne possede que la trduiction l'histoire est à Simply Slytherin et les personnages et l'univers qui les entour sont à JKR...

Merci braucoup tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewé se chapitre, ça fait super plaisir... Voici donc ici le moment attendu par tous, j'ai nommé la course !!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre huit: "… celui qui fait trembler Voldemort dans ses diaboliques bottes en dragon … "

Un frisson parcourut Harry du simple fait d'être la seule voiture qui fit une embardée. Il se retourna pour voir les trois autres véhicules crépiter mais rester immobile. Finalement la voiture de Fletchley commença à avancer suivit de près par les deux autres. Mais, Draco tourna au coin de la rue avant qu'il ne sache laquelle rattrapait le retard qu'ils avaient sur eux. Il reprit place et regarda ce qui se passait devant. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi joyeux et confiant de toute sa vie. Qu'importe la vitesse a laquelle allait Draco, Harry lui faisait complètement confiance. Les seules choses qu'il pouvait entendre étaient ses propres cris de plaisir et le rire approbateur de Draco. Mais alors que le véhicule bleu de Fleur se rapprochait du leur, Draco devint plus imprudent.

" Potter, ne t'inquiètes pas o.k, Je nous garde en sécurité. S'il te plaît ne perd pas ta confiance de Gryffondor." Harry acquiesça, mais agrippa cependant sa ceinture de sécurité. Ses articulations devinrent blanches, sa respiration se fit irrégulière, mais, il prit une grande inspiration, et laissa le vent venant de la fenêtre calmer ses nerfs. Son soulagement fut de courte durée car il entendit bientôt le vrombissement d'un moteur qui se rapprochait.

Fleur remontait du côté d'Harry et celui-ci puis voir le bleu de la voiture un court instant avant qu'elle ne les double. Harry entendit Draco grogner tandis qu'il changeait de vitesse pour que le véhicule accélère. Cette soudaine embardé, tordit l'estomac d'Harry, un instant avant qu'il ne passe outre. Bien que les actes du Serpentard compétitif rendaient le courageux Gryffondor un peu tendu.

Impitoyable, Draco accélérait, remontant l'autre voiture il fit un écart, le crissement des pneus, l'odeur du caoutchouc brûlé parvint jusqu'à Harry. Ils étaient à présent queue à queue et Harry pouvait voir à l'intérieur. Fleur avait tiré ses cheveux à l'arrière. Son compagnon était occupé à lui embrasser le cou tandis qu'elle poussait la caisse hors de ses limites pour dépasser Draco. Et bien sur, Draco ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter ça! Il appuya sur la pédale de l'accélérateur et poussant le véhicule plus avant se retrouvant au cou cou avec Fleur et son beau gosse.

La championne de Beauxbatons ne regarda même pas le véhicule qui la menaçait. Mais oh, Draco voyant ça il fit rapide coup de volant et lui donna un coup sur le côté. Harry put entendre un cri provenir de la voiture de la bleue, il la regarda et découvrir sur son visage le côté laid des veelas. Elle ressemblait à ces oiseaux de proie qu'Harry avait vu durant la coupe du monde de Quidditch quelques années auparavant. Il retint son souffle tandis elle faisait à son tour un écart et qu'un nouveau contacte, métal contre métal était fait.

Le coup était du côté d'Harry, mais il ne laissa pas sortir un son.

" Quelle garce!" S'exclama Draco, Harry était on ne peut plus d'accord. Il essaya de se calmer, prenant des profondes et régulières inspirations. Il sembla que le partenaire de Fleur, perdait sa concentration car soudain leur véhicule resta à l'arrière. Sa soudaine perte de vitesse occasionna quelques frictions à l'intérieur, puis la voiture fut jeté sur côté et commença faire de tonneau et tandis que la voiture violette, celle de Poliakoff, lui donnait un coup, elle fut envoyé hors circuit et rentra dans le mur réel d'un entrepôt.

La respiration d'Harry se fit irrégulière, son estomac s'agitait, il avait envie de vomir. A cause de ça, leur voiture commença à ralentir et Draco dut rétrograder. La voiture violette les dépassa en trombe, et Draco les maudit,

" FAIT CHIER! Merde!" Draco se tourna vers Harry et hocha la tête,

" Potter mec, c'est bon, calme toi. Calme toi mec." Sa voix était dure, mais Harry pouvait dire qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas lui mettre deux claques pour le calmer. Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de se contrôler.

"Malfoy, je…", mais il s'interrompit en sentant la main de Draco le réconforter. Sa main était sur sa cuisse.

" Écoute Potter, calme toi mec, tout ira bien. Je te protégerais ok?" Draco faisait courir sa main de haut en bas sur sa cuisse d'une manière relaxante. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et la laissa s'échapper tout chancelant. Après tout comment pouvait on respirer normalement lorsqu'on avait la main de Draco Malfoy sur la cuisse?

" Ouai, c'est bon, je vais bien Malfoy, vraiment." Draco caressa Harry une fois de plus avant de remettre sa main sur le volant.

" Bien, parce que hum, Potter, t'es sur que ça va?" Harry regarda Draco.

" Ouais, pourquoi Malfoy?" Draco accéléra grâce à la confiance retrouver et se rapprocha de Poliakoff. Il appuya sur un peu plus sur l'accélérateur et dépassa la voiture violette. Draco laissa un peu de mou lorsqu'il y eut un peu de route entre Poliakoff et eux et tandis que la ligne d'arrivée apparaissait au loin, il fit un rapide demi-tour et accéléra dans l'autre direction, vers Poliakoff, et répondit à la question.

" Parce que je vais vérifier combien tu m'aimes…" Draco accéléra juste devant Poliakoff, jouant les coqs. Harry respira profondément tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Instinctivement, Draco remit sa main sur la cuisse d'Harry.

" Tiens bon Potter." Harry hocha la tête, il attrapa sa ceinture de sécurité tandis qu'un frisson d'excitation lui parcourait tout le corps Le véhicule continuait accéléré, visant toujours Poliakoff, Et l'ancien de Drumstrang regardait jusqu'où irait Draco. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, sur ce point Harry faisait entièrement confiance à Draco, et même si ils finissaient enfoncés dans le prochain mur, cela serait fait dans la confiance. Les articulations de Draco sur le volant étaient blanche et sa mâchoire serré. Harry le regarda brièvement et nota sur ses lèvres un rapide sourire affecté. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur diabolique tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de Poliakoff qui lui perdait de la vitesse avant de commencer à aller à reculons.

Draco accéléra et Harry eut un cri de joie en voyant que le visage de Poliakoff était livide derrière son bouclier et Harry se sentit emplis de pouvoir en voyant l'autre jeune homme ainsi. Poliakoff discutait avec son partenaire, essayant probablement de le calmer, et le rendre confiant, mais il était clair que cela ne fonctionnait pas. Draco se rapprochait et n'avait pas l'intention de dévier de sitôt sa direction. Le visage de Poliakoff se tordait peur de la manière la plus horrible qu'Harry n'eut jamais vu. Provoquer un tel sentiment le fit se sentir vivant, il se sentit honteux de ressentir de telle chose, mais ne le montra pas. Les yeux de Draco brillaient d'allégresse lorsque Poliakoff dévia juste à temps. Draco eut un rire diabolique avant de refaire demi-tour pour cette fois passer la ligne d'arrivée.

Fletchley était juste derrière eux, autour on entendait le bruit assourdissant de applaudissement et des gens sui s'approchaient soit de leur voiture soit de celle de Poliakoff et Fleur, pour voir ce qui leurs étaient arrivés. Fletchley jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Draco et Harry, puis il cria,

" Hé vous deux, heureux de voir que vous n'êtes pas morts." Draco plissa les yeux et lui donna une petite tape. Ce dernier rit tout bas et se tourna pour parler à son partenaire tandis que Draco faisait de même avec Harry. Ils étaient assis dans la voiture, incrédules. Ils avaient gagné ! Ils avaient gagné ! Draco brisa le silence le premier.

" PUTAIN ouhais!" Draco fit un petit saut sur son siège,

" Potter, enfoiré de Gryffondor! On a gagné ! " Draco attira Harry vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

" On a gagn" Harry réalisant soudain.

" Merde…Malfoy….Putain On a gagné!" Harry rendit son étreinte à Draco. Ils riaient, et célébraient leur victoire à leur manière, quand un bruit les sépara. Si avant l'air était plein d'applaudissement, de cri de joie, maintenant de nouveaux sons crépitaient dans la rue. Les gens, criaient, partait dans toutes les directions. Le visage de Draco marquait la confusion, celui d'Harry la compréhension.

" Draco….c'est une sirène!" Draco regarda Harry.

" Une quoi?" Harry se tourna et regarda derrière lui. Bien sur, il y avait des lumières bleues et blanches et elles se rapprochèrent.

" Draco démarres…" Draco hésitait…Harry saisit la clé et mit le contacte.

" DRACO DÉMARRES!" Draco ne bougeait pas…Harry mit la première. Il attrappa le poignet de Draco' et le regarda dans les yeux.

" Draco, fait moi confiance et …DÉMARRES!" Draco hocha la tête et appuya son pied sur l'accélérateur. Les pneus crissèrent et laissèrent leur empreinte sur le bitume. Les voitures de police furent instantanément après eux. Comme ils reprenaient leur calme, la voiture gagna en rapidité.

" Harry, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent… ce sont des 'Please Men' 1…?" Harryeut un rire nerveux.

" Non, Malfoy, Policier. Ce sont …heu…les McGonagall des moldus…" Draco hocha la tête et fit une embardée qui fit remonté l'estomac d'Harry jusqu'à sa gorge. Il essaya de e calmer mais la voiture ralentissait clairement. Draco regarda Harry, puis retourna vers la route.

" Potter, ton soudain manque de confiance va nous faire prendre." Il le dit mais c'était plus pour lui même. Harry secoua sa tête.

" Écoute, je te fais confiance, c'est toi qui nous fais ralentir. T'inquiètes pas mec, ça va aller; On va s'en tirer, calmes toi." Draco retira ses yeux de la route et regarda Harry.

" De quoi tu parles? J'ai une complète confiance en toi…" il se retourna vers la route. Les flics prenaient de l'avance et il y en avait de plus en plus. Le bruit était assourdissant, tourna et ils les perdirent de vu …Draco accéléra.

Là, la voiture fit une embarder, cahota, et calla. Leurs têtes partirent en avant à cause du brusque arrêt.

" Merde!" Les voitures de police étaient à nouveau visibles. Draco essaya de redémarrer.

" Potter, où est ta confiance?" Harry secoua la tête.

" Malfoy, ça ne marche pas…"

" Quelle merde!" Draco pris sa baguette et commença à la bouger et à taper le volant.

" Marche. Marche. Marche. Marche. Marche putain de machine de merde!" Suite au dernier coup, la voiture disparut et ils atterrirent dans la rue. La police se rapprochait et, Draco était sous le choc.

" Potter, On est sur le cul, dans la rue…où est la voiture?" Harry regarda derrière lui. Les voitures étaient là. Il se leva, saisit la main de Draco et tira dessus.

" La ferme Malfoy, et partons d'ici…" Harry tira Draco à travers les broussailles. Draco serra la main d'Harry un peu plus fort et le suivit dans le noir.

" Malfoy, où on est?"

" Londres… London moldu. Enfin je crois."

" Ils ont partis par l"

" Dépêche toi avant qu'ils ne s'échappent …" Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard nerveux. Draco poussa Harry sous un gros buisson. Il posa sa main sur la bouche d'Harry, et étrangement Harry fit de même sur la sienne. Ils respiraient difficilement, cela chatouillait la paume d'Harry. Les pas se rapprochaient.

" Où sont ils allés?"

" Sacré gamins…. Toujous avec c'est putain de course…C'est à cause de ce film américain …Fast and The Frivolous…"

" Non, Howard, c'est, 'The Fast and The Furious…'crétin'."

" Hé Smith, met la lampe par là." Draco retint sa respiration, et Harry se rapprocha de lui, essayant de se coller au maximum de telle sorte qu'ils ne fassent qu'une ombre au lieu de deux.

" Non, rien par là." Dit une voix vraiment très proche. La lumière brillait jute devant eux, Draco se déplaça doucement pour que la lampe de reflète pas ses bottes. Par ce fait, il se retrouva quasiment sur les genoux d'Harry, leurs mains étaient toujours sur la bouche de l'autre. L'homme se rapprocha encore et Harry attira Draco encore plus près de lui. Draco s'appuya et Harry put sentir cette vanille dont il s'était parfumé plus tôt. Draco tremblait à chaque respiration, et Harry sentit sa main devenir moite, à la fois à cause de ses nerfs et de la respiration.

L'homme était si dangereusement près que Draco pouvait voir la semelle de ses chaussures de sécurité. Draco, d'une manière très masculine me direz vous, se terra un peu plus dans les bras du brun, essayant de se rendre invisible. De son bras libre, Harry entoura le corps de Draco, le pressant contre le sien, Draco se laissa aller de plein gré dans cette protection offerte. A la ceinture de l'homme, qu'Harry voyait parfaitement à travers les feuilles, il reconnut un walkie-talkie, et le son qu'il émettait avant une communication Dudley en avait eu et avait donné l'autre à Piers pour qu'ils puissent se parler durant leurs chasse au Harry. Enfin ces walkies-talkies semblaient être un peu plus professionnel. La voix qui en sortit était couverte de parasite et se coupait régulièrement.

_" Piéton…entre la quatrième et Blanchard…probable voleur de voiture…à toutes les unités, rapport de l'intervention. Rapport…." _

" Merde alors, Smith!" Appela l'homme,

" Sors de là, on y va!"

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des deux qu'on a vu?" L'officier 'Smith' était impitoyable et voulait attraper Harry et Draco. Harry sentit Draco retenir sa respiration.

" Oublies les, ils vont sûrement se faire prendre par les autres, on doit y aller maintenant!" Ils attendirent d'entendre les pas s'en aller avant de respirer de nouveau. Harry ôta sa main de la bouche de Draco, et l'autre fit de même. Draco resta sur les genoux d'Harry, et ce dernier le remarqua soudain DRACO MALFOY était sur ses genoux! SE_S_ genoux ! Combien de personne pouvait dire avoir eu Draco Malfoy sur les genoux de son plein gré? Il admit que Draco là que pour se cacher mais, il y était toujours!

Harry s'appuya contre le tronc, et respira librement. Draco bougea son corps et se leva en voyant où il était assis. Harry ne dit rien, mais il sentit soudain pleinement le froid de la nuit. Harry soupira et se leva à son tour. Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux, puis Draco commença à fouiller dans ses poches. Harry était sure qu'il cherchait une autre de ses bien-aimées cigarettes, mais non, il sortit la bague qu'ils utilisé comme portomoin.

Draco saisit le poignet d'Harry, et mit la bague. Harry retint son souffle en attend de cette familière sensation d'être tiré par le dos qui allait avec ce mode de transport. Mais rien. Draco secoua sa main. Toujours rien. Il tint Harry plus fort, e secoua sa main plus violement.

" Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre! C'est un allé simple! Ce connard de Fletchley il va se prendre mon pied dans le cul la prochaine fois que je le vois!" Draco lâcha la main d'Harry.

" Et maintenant?" Demanda nerveusement Harry. Draco se tourna pour le regarder, et la respiration resta bloqué dans sa gorge. C'était comme si la lune qui éclairait l'endroit était juste devant lui. Les cheveux décoiffés de Draco semblaient briller, le faisant ressembler à ces Saints dont il avait entendu parler à l'église lorsqu'il y allait avec les Dursley. L'histoire disait toujours qu'il y avait un éclat au dessus de leur tête, comme si ces personnes étaient si bonne, si bénies qu'elles avaient leur lumière propre. Les yeux de Draco, ces deux globes d'argent aussi brillant que mercure, pénétraient en Harry en dépit de la nuit. Draco haussa les épaules et se remit à fouiller dans ses poches, et Harry sut tout de suite à la recherche de quoi.

A peine l'avait il mit à ses lèvres qu'Harry s'en saisit et la jeta au loin,

" Pourquoi diable à tu fais ça?" Harry leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.

" Ces choses peuvent te tuer, tu sais." Draco le regardait avec un mélange de curiosité et 'incrédulité.

" Ouhai…j'en _suis_ conscient."

" Alors pourquoi tu les fumes?"

" Parce que si ça ne te tues pas directement ça le faire bien assez tôt." Draco le défia en sortant le paquet entier, prenant la dernière et l'allumant. Harry secoua la tête.

" Quoiqu'il en soit, ça n'a aucun sens, Malfoy." Harry marcha hors des broussailles, suivit de Draco et retournèrent sur la grande route. Une fois arrivée, Draco jeta un coup d'oeil autour. Rien Il n'y avait que de vieille usine abandonnée.

" Et maintenant Mr. Potter?" Harry se tourna et le regarda incrédule.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi tu me le demandes à moi? C'est ton truc Malfoy, donc tu nous sors de l" Draco si mine d'être outré.

" Que pouvons nous faire? Le seul et unique Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-survécut, le golden boy, celui qui fait trembler Voldemort dans ses diaboliques bottes en dragon, ne sais pas quoi faire! Je suis scandalisé. Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai entendu parler de ces histoires du vaillant Potter, menant tout le monde à la victoire, et pourtant là, dans la monde moldu, il se rend… battu?" Harry leva les yeux au ciel sortant sa main avec sa baguette et sourit en voyant le magicobus s'arrêter devant eux.

" Pas encore Malfoy." Harry monta dans le bus et sourit en regarda par dessus son épaule le Serpentard qui prenait les dernières pouffées avant de poser son pied dans le bus. Harry se faufila vers on vieille ami Stan lui paya le billet avant de chercher une place. Le seul problème étant qu'il semblait ne pas y avoir de siège libre. Il semblait que la plupart des personnes ayant participées à la soirée connaissait le Magicobus et s'en était servit ce soir. Harry s'assit sur le dernier lit et regarda Draco monter à bord. Draco demanda le prix, paya et partir à la recherche de son lit. Ses yeux balayèrent l'affiche sur le mur et lurent:

_Lit du haut: aucune_

_Niveau intermédiaire : aucune_

Ses yeux parcoururent le premier niveau et s'arrêtèrent sur le lit qu'Harry occupait déjà.

" Merde alors, Potter, si tu me voulait dans ton lit, pourquoi ne pas demander?" Dit Draco en se laissant tomber sur le bord du lit Harry'.

" Arrête de faire croire que tu ne veux pas être au lit avec moi Malfoy." Draco leva les yeux au ciel et pivota pour mettre ses pieds sur le lit. Ils étaient tout deux allongés sur le lit la tête aux pieds.

" D'où t'es venu cette l'idée d'appeler cette monstrueuse chose violette?" Harry lui sourit tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

" Et bien, nous dirons juste que monsieur Harry Potter a toujours quelques tours dans sa manche." Draco leva un sourcil et secoua la tête.

" Laisses tomber."

Pendant un instant, ils restèrent assis, dans un silence plaisant, Draco essayait de trouver une position confortable tandis que le bus ne cessait de bondir dans tous les sens, Harry, lui, était assis et souriait de voir Draco essayer de garder son calme. Harry ne se préoccupait pas des soubresauts, il faisait avec. Finalement la route sembla se stabiliser et le trajet fit sans secousse. Non c'était un mensonge, car sans que rien ne le présage, le bus passa sur une énorme bosse, se qui propulsa Draco vers l'avant et rentrer dans Harry. Durant tout le processus, Draco réussit à cogner sa tête sur celle d'Harry.

" Merde, Malfoy, enlèves toi de moi…Sans aucune façon mec!" Draco se détache, mais resta près d'Harry, tandis qu'il s'étendant pour soigner son front blessé.

" Putain Potter, je savais que tu avais la tête dure, mais ceci est ridicule... je crois que j'ai une contusion…" Harry était bloqué sous Draco, et le regardait tandis qu'il grimaçait en frottant son front. Draco s'accrocha aux épaules d'Harry. Ce dernier arrêta de respirer, Draco était trop proche pour son propre confort. Harry devait dire quelque chose avant d'être submergé par ses émotions et que ces putains d'hormones lui cause des problèmes.

" Tu sais Malfoy, tu peux te dégager maintenant…" Draco arrêta de frotter son front et regarda Harry, il déplaça ses bras et s'assit, l'air une peu gêné.

" Quoi Potter, tu veux jouir, c'est ça que tu as dis ? 2" Harry devint rouge et regarda ailleurs. Des gémissement venant d'un autre lit du bus firent rougirent Harry de lus en plus, et Draco sourit en se réinstallant pareillement, essayant toujours de se stabiliser.

" Je me demande," médita-t-il. " Quand ces conards vont me donner mon argent."

" Qu'est-ce que tu dis, ton argent Malfoy ? La moitié est à moi!"

" La moitié et à toi ? Et pourquoi?" Harry se souleva, et croisa les bras,

" Au fond Malfoy, j'étais ton partenaire. J'ai donc la moitié, tu sais… cinquante pourcent." Draco haussa les épaules.

" Laisses tomber. Bonne chance pour que je te le donne." Harry leva un sourcil.

" Est-ce un défi?"

" Un défi et une invitation."

Draco s'assit en silence et regarda par la fenêtre derrière la tête d'Harry. Il poussa un gros soupir, Harry était occupé à regarder autre occupant du bus. Il vit un couple de sorcier blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit près du leur. Il sourit en pensant qu'il était bien chanceux. Draco suivit son regard et sourit, il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, mais il vit le sourire stupide que faisait Harry et il sont sourire fut alors sincère. Harry le regarda et attira son attention un instant. Draco détourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Harry se sentir rougir.

Soudain, le bus s'arrêta et les sorciers descendirent de leur lit et s'en allèrent en pouffant de rire tandis qu'ils regardaient Harry et Draco. Le brun rougit encore plus et le blond saisit l'opportunité de prendre le lit désormais libre. Harry cacha sa déception et prétendit dégourdi ses jambes pour suggérer qu'il était content de Draco ait quitté le lit. Ce dernier se blottis dans son et regarda brièvement Harry.

" Hé Potter, réveille moi quand on arrive, ok?" Draco ferma sa veste, posa sa tête et s'endormit. Pendant se temps là, Harry le regardait. Il fixait son visage au repos, ses traits angéliques, ses manières apaisantes. Harry contempla la poitrine de Draco se soulever, et baisser à chaque respiration. Harry se sentit sourire lorsqu'à chaque cahot le jeune homme faisait un petit bruit signe de son inconfort. Et tandis qu'il le regardait, il réalisa qu'il pourrait le regarder tout sa vie.

* * *

1 jeu de mot entre policemen et please man

2 Get off signifit dégage, mais aussi jouir, ici, il y a un jeu de mot que je n'ai pas pu transcrire.

* * *

j'aurai une petite demande, quelqu'un m'a rapelé récement que le résumé de cette fic n'était pas forcement trés bon. Ce qui est tout à fait excate. J'aimerai donc savoir si quelqu'un serai interessé pour me le faire, car je suis une vrai bille pour ça..merci beaucoup...

bonne semaine à tous


	9. Que pensezvous

Ndt : désolé pour le retard, mais je ne me sens pas très bien cette semaine alors j'ai eu un peu de mal à me mettre à la tradction, mais bon ça y est.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewé mais là, j'ai vraiment pas le courage.

bonne lecture et bonne fin de semaine bisous a tous

* * *

Chapitre neuf: "Ou non, que pensez-vous de l'avantage morale d'acheté les bonbons au citrons en gros?"

Ils descendirent du bus au près-au-lar. Le soleil commençait à se lever au dessus des tours du château tandis qu'ils marchaient doucement dans sa direction. De leurs bouches s'échappaient des nuages de vapeur et le corps de Draco était parcouru de frisson, du coup Harry se moqua de lui. Draco lui jeta un regard méchant et le poussa.

"C'était pour quoi ça, Malfoy?"

"Tu es trop content de toi pour ton propre bien. La grosse tête ne te sied pas Potter."

"Pour ce qui est de la grosse tête, tu as raison Malfoy, ...mais que penses tu d'une tête de balafré ?" Draco hocha la tête.

"Parfaitement. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vois enfin la réalité des choses." Harry poussa Draco qui faillit tomber.

« Merde Potter! Qu'est-ce tu fous? Tu sais que tu es plus gros que moi et pourtant tu me pousses ? Je suis blessé." Draco se posa une main sur la poitrine et bouda. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu peux supporter ça Malfoy." Draco haussa les épaules et continua à marcher. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en bas des marches à l'entrée du château.

"Hé, sois honnête sur celle là... T'as aimé ça , hein?" Harry sourit et Draco aussi.

"Tu parles que j'ai aimé." Draco rit alors qu'ils avançaient vers les portes. Hum-Hum, Pourquoi cela semblait-il si familier? Une fois arrivé sur la dernière marche, les portes s'ouvrirent dramatiquement et derière, une nouvelle fois se trouvaient Snape et McGonagall. Et merde! Ils avaient l'air plus que furieux.

Saviez-vous que les narines de McGonagall rougissaient lorsqu'elle était énervée et que ses fines lèvres devenaient une fine ligne blanche? Et bien, Draco et Harry l'ont découvert... et pas de la meilleur façon.

"A quoi pensiez vous tous les deux?" Harry n'essaya même pas de répondre et Draco avait l'air aussi nonchalant qu'ennuyé, il alla jusqu'à bailler devant elle.

"Mon, petit, petit Draco...Mr. Potter, nous avons un petit problème, n'est-ce pas?" Severus Snape transporté de joie. Cela amusa Draco. Immensément. En fait, si il n'était pas si fatigué, il aurait ri. Le professeur de métamorphoses leur hurla presque l'ordre suivant.

"Dans le bureau du directeur...tout de suite!" Harry suivit la tête basse, silencieux mais Draco traîna et dit lentement.

"Donc, Prof. Mc Go..." Le professeur de Métamorphoses se tourna vers lui des poignards dans les yeux et dit.

"Comment venez vous de m'appelé?" Draco bailla une nouvelle fois, passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

"Je vous ai appelé Prof. Mc Go. C'est mieux comme ça, c'est beaucoup mieux que le nom à couché dehors avec lequel vous voulez qu'on vous appelle." Draco commença à... pouffer de rire. Harry Potter n'avait jamais entendu Draco Malfoy pouffer. Et c'était contagieux.

"Hi hi hi, j'ai dit à coucher dehors...à coucher dehors en parlant de VOUS!" Harry compris à quoi il faisait allusion et tenta de cacher ses propres rires derrière un bâillement. Harry jeta à Snape un rapide coup d'oeil et il était... Était t-il en train de? Le maître de potion souriait! Pas son habituel et effrayant sourire qui disait ' je t'aurai quand je le voudrai', mais un vrai sourire; Cela effraya plus Harry que l'autre.

"Mr. Malfoy! Quand vous me parlez, un supérieur, vous êtes prié de m'appeler de la manière dont je vous le demande! De plus, je n'apprécie pas votre causticité et votres humour d'adolescent." Elle se retourna et attrapa Harry par le coude.

"Venez Mr. Potter, Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il pourrisse un peu plus votre âme ...Réellement Harry, se promenez avec quelqu'un comme lui ..." Elle ajouta à voix basse,

"Albus est extrême mécontent de toi Harry. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si énervé." Et bien si elle faisait ça pour qu'Harry se sente mal, elle faisait du bon boulot.

"Draco...pourquoi as tu ajouté cette blague sur son nom à coucher dehors?" Severus secoua la tête, et Draco avait un large sourire.

"Je ne crois pas que tu comprenne Draco...tes actes...ils ont ...des conséquences..." Le sourire fondit immédiatement.

"Monsieur..." Il avala sa salive,

"Dumbledore ne va pas me jeter dehors, n'est-ce pas?" Ses yeux argentés étaient grands ouverts, plein de terreur et de sincère intérêt... Severus se tourna vers son meilleur élève, son préféré depuis ces dix dernières années.

"Draco..." il posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Je vais lui parler. Je suis sure que Dumbledore comprendra, mais je ne pense pas que tu devrais être aussi effronté que d'habitude avec lui. Après tout tu _es_ assurément en train de corrompre le sauveur du monde sorcier. Tu ne peux pas faire ça et ne pas souhaiter qu'il n'y ait pas de conséquences." Draco soupira tandis qu'il arrivait devant la familière gargouille.

"Bulle de chewing-gum à la menthe." McGonagall recula alors que la gargouille reprenait vie. Ils la passèrent tous les quatre pour la seconde fois de la semaine.

McGonagall frappa à la porte. Son visage était tendu. De drôle d'idée lui traversait l'esprit et il commença à sourire. Hi, hi, hi vilaines les pensées... Draco devait essayer de ne pas penser à ce genre de chose, car l'une dans l'autre il allait se retrouver avec une triple détentions avec Rusard. Draco frissonna.

"Suivez-moi." Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Une fois encore, Dumbledore n'était pas là. Draco les yeux aux ciel. Oh bah bien sur, les faires attendre était typique du directeur. Draco s'installa à la même place que la première fois, Potter à ses côtés. Draco était d'une certaine manière désolé pour le mec, il semblait dégoûter de lui-même. Draco se demanda ce que cela faisait d'être Harry Potter. Considérant toutes les attentes que tout le monde avait de lui. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait attendu quoique soit de lui, Draco et oui, on pouvait le dire rebel. Draco s'adossa à sa chaise. Était-il vraiment en train de corrompre le Survivant?

"Ah, déjà de retour les garçons?" Draco se releva lorsque Dumbledore entra dans le bureau. Harry gardait les yeux baissé. Merde, le pauvre gars ne pouvait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Draco se sentait vraiment mal pour lui. Il avait vraiment besoin que quelqu'un lui montre comment se lâcher.

"Et bien monsieur, vous devez avoir du mal à croire que quelqu'un n'est pas attendu longtemps avant de revenir écouter vos abominables discours. A présent, dites moi donc quel est le sujet du sermon d'aujourd'hui? L'importance de regardez à gauche et à droite avant de faire une feinte de Wronski? Ou non que pensez vous de l'avantage morale d'acheter les bonbons au citron en gros? J'ai raison là, n'est-ce pas?" Dumbledore s'assit, ne semblant pas le moins du monde amusé. Draco le regarda dans les yeux. Merde. Ils étaient ternes, sans la moindre étincelle.

"Oui, Draco? Que te disent mes yeux?" Draco se repositionna, et décida d'honorer les personnes présentes d'une réponse.

"Et bien Monsieur, pour être sincère, vos yeux me dise que je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou." Dumbledore acquiesça

"Tu es très observateur Draco." Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry.

"Et toi Harry qu'as-tu à dire?" la tête d'Harry fixait toujours le sol.

"Et bien monsieur, je ne suis pas un aussi bon orateur que Draco mais, Monsieur... je suis désolé." Draco laissa soupire indigné.

"Merde Potter! Il a rien dit encore! Et t'es déjà tout tremblant! Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Gardes cette attitude passive et quand la mage te croise la prochaine fois il n'aura pas de problème à faire en sorte que tu ne vives plus!" Les quatre autre eurent le souffle coupé devant une telle audace. Severus se mit derrière Draco, posa ses mains sur ses épaules les serrant un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Draco se mordit la langue et se tut.

"Oui, et bien merci Mr. Malfoy pour cette ...prédiction?" Draco secoua la tête.

"Non monsieur, ce n'était pas une prédiction...je voulais seulement dire que..." il se tut en sentant la pression que Snape appuyait sur lui Il fit seulement un sourire en coin.

"Sans importance monsieur." Dit il d'une voix. Harry hasarda un regard vers Draco. Celui-ce lui sourit encouragé par le toucher du maître de potion. Harry était amusé de voir le maîtrise qu'un simple homme tel que Severus Snape pouvait avoir sur quelqu'un comme Draco Malfoy. Monsieur le Serpentard dur à cuire qui se prend pour dieu lui-même dompter par un vieux Serpentard tout graisseux, hein ? Et bien c'était très drôle.

"Oui, je suis content que vous ayez finis de jouer ...Minerva, Severus, j'aimerai vous demander de descendre dans la Grande Salle, pour surveiller les élèves. Étant occupé pour le moment je ne voudrait pas laisser tout Poudlar sans surveillance ce matin." Les deux professeurs hochèrent la tête.. Snape s'éloigna de Draco, qui se tourna et lui sourit doucement.

"Bon appétit Professeur McGo... je veux dire, McGonagall." Draco sourit et fit inclina la tête devant l'air confus de Snape. Harry se demanda comment Draco faisait ça. Il était un vrai conard, mais en même temps il... et bien...il pouvait être si.. si...charmant?

"Mr. Malfoy..." Draco se retourna et se mit à bouder. Pourquoi était il aussi foutrement mignon quand il faisait ça? Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir tandis que l'idée d'un Draco Malfoy 'mignon' lui venait à l'esprit. Dumbledore s 'appuya sur son siège, Harry restait silencieux, Draco fronçait les sourcils, la lèvre inférieur en avant. Il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci le regardait fixement, sans cligner des yeux. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il se rassit, prenant une posture toute professorale.

"Voilà comment ça c'est passé oh grand Dumbledore, Je ne supportais pas l'idée de passer à côté de l'action. Aors, je suis allé voir comment se passait la fête, j'en ai profité et maintenant je rentre dans notre bon vieux Poudlar. Vous voyez professeur, vous me manquiez." Harry ne comprenait rien à ce que Draco racontait. Dumbledore se contenta de rester aussi là, de le regarder le visage stoïque, Draco se mit à faire étalage de son meilleur speech. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, le visage de Dumbledore se fendit de ce sourire que chacun connaissait. Il secoua la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous...?"

"Oh, et pour dire la vérité, et entre parenthèse, Potty ici présent, et bien, il est honnête et il faisait juste son devoir en attendant mon retour. Il n'a rien à voir à ce qui s'est passé ce soir." Draco croisa ses bras.

"Après tout, négligé ses devoirs c'est si...tellement pas Potter." Harry se demanda d'où diable venait Draco Malfoy. Bien que, quelque soit l'endroit d'où il vienne, et bien il l'aimait bien. Il était calme et amusant. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il l'avait soutenu, il aurait pu l'enfoncer mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Harry se demanda ce que Draco voulait en échange. Bien qu'Harry appréciait un Draco Malfoy nouveau et amélioré, personne ne changeait en une nuit.

"Ça suffit Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry.

"Et bien Harry, qu'as-tu à dire? N'avais tu en effet rien à voir avec les idioties que Mr. Malfoy a fait la nuit dernière?" Harry se tourna vers Draco. Harry ne se sentait pas de mentir à Dumbledore. Dans un soupire, il confessa.

"Non monsieur, j'étais avec Malfoy la nuit dernière." Draco soupira bruyamment.

"T'es obtus ou quoi! J'essaye d'être gentil et tout, et toi tu me renvois tout dans la tête! T'es qu'un idiot Potty!" Dumbledore sourit à Draco.

"Vois-tu Draco, Harry est obligé d'être toujours honnête."

"Pourquoi est-il un sitar ensorcelé de manière à ne dire que la vérité?" Les deux Gryffondors le regardèrent comme si il venait d'une autre planète. Draco mit la tête dans ses mains.

"Honnêtement, est-ce que personne ne suis l'interrese à l'art? Ça vient d'un film moldu, 'Moulin Rouge'... vous savez...Christian, Satine... tout le ...oh c'est pas grave!" Harry prit mentalement note de demander à Hermione ce qu'elle savait de ce... 'Moulin Rouge.' Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Je ne peux pas permettre de telles choses plus longtemps Mr. Malfoy, je suis au courant pour vos....pouvons nous les appelées sorties personnelles?" Draco haussa un sourcil.

"Appelez-le comme vous voulez professeur, bien que cela sonne beaucoup plus sexy si vous les appelé ' l'équipée sauvage de Draco." Harry ne put éviter qu'un sourire ne s'épanouisse sur son visage, il aimait vraiment, mais vraiment ce Malfoy.

"Draco...assez, c'est un problème sérieux." Draco acquiesça solennellement.

"Je suis assez d'accord avec vous, après tout si je peux faire en sorte que ce mec, Creevy fasse le récit de mes sorties, ça pourrait être terrible de les vendre ... Est-ce que cela vous ennuie si je vends le titre avant tout chose ..." Dumbledore se massa les tempes et secoua sa tête.

"Draco Malfoy, s'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît arrêtez ces incohérences." Harry sourit une fois de plus, alors comme ça, même Albus Dumbledore, le plus célèbre sorcier de tout les temps, ne pouvait traiter avec Draco Malfoy, hein?

"Désolé professeur, j'étais juste en train de méditer. Continuez je vous en pris ..." Draco se mit sur le bord de son siège et serrant ses mains. Harry secoua la tête.

"Voici le marcher Messieurs, pendant que Draco est dans son ' équipée sauvage' je suis collé là expliquer aux parents, au conseil d'administration et au ministère les raisons des plaintes venant, et des sorciers vivants en cet endroit, et des moldus qui ont remarqué que des problèmes avec les forces de l'ordre avait eu lieu." Draco croisa ses jambes tout en murmurant.

"Qu'avez vous dit Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh, je suis désolé monsieur j'ai dit : Oh non...il y a eu des problèmes avec les forces de l'ordre? Mais s'il vous plaît ne vous occuper pas de moi, je suis curieux de voir où cela va nous mener." Dumbledore regarda le blond d'un air las et se tourna vers Harry.

"Vous comprenez donc le position dans laquelle je suis, je me dois de maintenir l'ordre ici, n'est-ce pas?" Harry fit signe que oui,

"Oui, Monsieur..." Draco les observait tout les deux, les yeux plissés. Bien qu'il ouvre un peu trop sa gueule, il était assez observateur.

"C'est pourquoi, Harry, Mr. Malfoy, je vais, à cause de vos actions, être obligé de faire de vous des exemples." Harry pâlit, et Draco remarqua que les yeux de Dumbledore étaient tristes. Draco attendit, espérant seulement que le vieil homme n'allait pas le jeter dehors à coup de pied dans le cul. Qui pourrait prédire la réaction de son père dans ce cas là?

"De nouvelles sortes de punitions vont être essayer sur vous deux. Nous espérons qu'elles ne feront pas que réduire votre soif de d'actions futiles, mais elles agiront aussi sur les autres étudiants." Harry hochait la tête comme les petits jeu moldu. Draco restait silencieux et écoutait.

"Draco Malfoy, votre comportement est très inconvenant pour un préfet, je vais donc devoir suspendre vos devoirs et privilèges durant un mois. Mr. Potter, et vous, Mr. Malfoy allez être suspendus pour toutes les sorties aux Pré-au-Lar. En outre, Mr. Malfoy, votre place dans l'équipe de Quidditch est à présent vacante, je vous pris de donner votre démission immédiatement, considérant que vous avez tout deux trouvés un autre moyen de vous divertir, je suis sure que les souvenirs des dites activités vous suffiront, et que vous n'avez pas besoin de la simple excitation trouvée dans une activités scolaire." Draco parla enfin.

"Monsieur, sans Quidditch...Monsieur, j'ai besoin de quelque vice si je dois oublier mes ... comment les appelez vous déjà ...sorties personnels? Vous ne pouvez pas me prendre ça!" Dumbledore souleva un sourcil. Harry savait ce que c'était que de ne pas avoir le Quidditch. Ensuite il pensa à ce qui lui avait fait perdre les privilèges liés au Quidditch, c'était le même blond que celui assit à ses côtés et qui essayait de se sauver du destin qu'Harry devait endurer.

"Je peux, et je vais le faire. C'est pour votre propre bien. De plus beaucoup de détention vont vous être attribuées." Draco s'enfonça dans son siège. Père allait en entendre parler, il n'allait pas aimer et allait s'en prendre à lui. Parfait, juste parfait. Harry s'assit, incrédule. Interdit de toute soties au Pré-au-Lar, plus de Quidditch, et, des détentions? Ce n'était pas juste. Draco se leva.

"Que pensez-vous de...j'ai une protosition pour vous."


	10. tope là

Disclaimer : je ne possèdes que la traduction, ça vous étonne, non ?

Texte original : Heart of Glass de Slimply Slitherin

Bonjour à tous, vous avez vu, cette semaine, je suis dans le temps, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Comment ça je ne devrais pas faire la fière parce que c'est rare ? ouhai bon c'est vrai donc je me tais. En fin quoiqu'il en soit petite réponses aux reviews ( et oui, même ça, décidément mais que m'arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ?)

Réponses aux Reviews :

**Onarluca** : merci beaucoup, je sais que je l'ai déjà dis mais décidément j'aime bien recevoir, à chaque fois un petit message de ta part, quant à la proposition de Dray la voici :

**Shetan** : C'est vrai que le truc de la confiance était quand même bien trouvé, chapeau 'Simply Sly' je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagis à la place d'Harry, voir la voiture dans laquelle je suis, foncer droit dans une autre, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos, pas toi ? Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture, bisous

**CamDark** :Merci beaucoup pour ton message, je suis ravie de voir que cela te plaise, la proposition, elle ce trouve juste en dessous, qu'en penses-tu ?

**Mifilou** : je ne suis peut être pas obligé de répondre à chaque fois, mais imagines toi que méchante que je suis ça faisait trois chapitres que je ne l'avais pas fait ! méchante crazysnape, méchante va se mettre la tête dans le four façon Dobby, puis reviens. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu trouve cette fic rafraîchissante car ça me rassure et je me dis que l'ai bien fait de la traduire, pour la proposition, c'est...Naaan je te laisse lire bisous

**Vif d'or** : non, non, je te rassure, il ne manquais pas un bout de chapitre, c'est juste que sur ce coup si l'auteur a été méchant, (décidément c'était la semaine, puisque c'était pareil sur le Dragon apprivoisé, niak, niak, niak..) et oui, à part ça je vais mieux merci, sinon, une quetsion peut-être sans interetn, mais je suis curieuse, est-ce qu'il neige déjà par chez toi ? j'adore la neige ! bisous et bonne semaine

**Bins **: pour cette fic, comme pour sur 'le dragon apprivoisé il y a un chapitre par semaine, (comme c'est de la traduction, c'est plus simple), tout les deux jours ? heu non, je crois que cela ne sera pas possible, tu as raison ! Par contre j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, j'ai commencé à travaillé sur le dernier chapitre de la porte...même si l'idée de la finir me rend toute triste...bisous et bonne lecture

maintenant je vous laisse et j'arrête avec toutes mes bêtises, enfin, non j'ai une petite question est-ce que vous trouvé que ce résumé et mieux ? Bon maintenant bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre dix: "Topes là..."

"Oh, et laquelle?" Draco sourit.

" Et bien monsieur, voilà comment je vois le choses... Tout est ma faute. Et oui, je l'admets. Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça, on laisse au petit Potter ses petites excursions, donnez lui seulement les détentions. Tout cela n'est nullement ça faute. En outres, je me porte volontaire pour toutes les sortes de travaux possible, si je conserve ma place dans l'équipe." Dumbledore hocha la tête.

" Et qu'en est il de votre position de préfet, Draco?" Draco haussa les épaules.

" Monsieur, je ne vais pas vous mentir, je sais je pourrais me retrouver encore à sa tête et souhaite débarrasser le titre de tous les mauvais souvenirs dont il est entaché."

"Très bien Draco, et dis moi pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me soumettre à ça?" Draco se rassit correctement sur sa chaise, pris son menton entre son pouce et son index et dit d'une voix mystérieuse,

" Parce que je fais une offre que vous ne pouvez pas refuser...." Dumbledore leva un sourcil, se releva, Draco haussa les épaules.

" Je ne sais pas...Parce que j'essaie d 'être noble et tout ça." Harry ne pu s'empêcher de demander.

" Quoiqu'il en soit Malfoy, pourquoi est-ce que tu me défends?" Harry ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça, mais il ne le retira pas. Draco le regarda, sûr de lui.

" C'est simple Potter, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à laisser quelqu'un prendre à ma place." Draco détourna le regarda et dit entre ses dent.s

" Je ne suis pas mon père." Dumbledore hocha la tête.

" Tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir ce garçon pour ami, Harry." Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Dumbledore. Eux, amis ?

" Voici ce que je vais faire. Harry, tu n'ira pas aux trois prochaines sorties, une leçon doit être donner ici, car si vous voulez avoir les privilèges liés à une personne responsable, vous devez vous comporter comme tel. A présent, pour ce qui est du Quidditch," Les deux jeunes hommes retinrent leur respiration.

" Après chaque match, vous devrez tout deux nettoyer les gradins et les vestiaires." Ils poussèrent un soupire de soulagement.

"Quand aux détentions, vous avez en avoir aussi un nombre indéfini et tout au long de l'année. Vous en ferez certaines ensemble, mais la plupart seront individuelles. Maintenant, si je découvre que vous continuer à mal vous tenir, la punition dont j'avais parlé précédemment entrera en vigueur, Mr. Malfoy, et Harry et vous devrez la faire. Vous vous occuperez de tout ce qui aura besoin d'être fait dans le château, je suppose que cela comblera toutes vos...envies. "Dumbledore s'appuya sur son dossier, pensif. Draco commença à se lever de sa chaise quand Dumbledore repris la parole.

" Encore une chose... J'attends que vous montriez le meilleur de vous même, tout les deux. Oui, vous aurez, des heures d'étude seul à seul tout au long de l'année. Oui, et je pense que la moyen de l'un affectera la moyen de l'autre." Dumbledore acquiesça.

" Oui, comme ça vous aller vous obligez l'un l'autre à faire de votre mieux." Draco se rassit, incrédule.

" Monsieur, avec cet arrangement je finirai par voir plus souvent Potter que mon propre reflet." Harry se moqua et lui et commenta.

" Ça, j'en doute." Draco l'ignora.

" Ce que je veux dire, Monsieur, c'est que je vous suis reconnaissant de rendre notre arrangement moins problématique, mais ce que tout cela est vraiment nécessaire?" Dumbledore hocha fermement la tête.

" Tout a fait nécessaire. De cette manière, je tue plusieurs oiseaux d'un seul jet de pierre. Je démontre mon habiliter à contrôler les élèves capricieux, réalise l'exploit de faire une leçon à tous mes étudiants, une sympathique manière d'amener les différentes maisons à se conformer aux règles et d'installer un service d'aide à la communauté pour les étudiants. Parfaitement nécessaire." Draco se leva.

" Bien pas besoin de le dire, pauvres oiseaux, mais monsieur..." Il sortit sa main.

" Vous avez commencer à marchander! Tope là..." Draco pris la main de Dumbledore et engagea le directeur dans un shak incroyablement difficile à vu d'oeil. Draco tapa dans la main du vieil homme, puis tira légèrement sur leurs doigts dont certain étaient entremêlés, ensuite, il sépara leur mains, puis sera ses poings avant de donner de petit coup sur les poings de Dumbledore. Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus, le shake en lui même ou bien le fait que Dumbledore le connaisse. Draco lui sourit et partit en disant,

" Je savais que vous étiez dans le coup Mister D..." Quelque peu confus, Dumbledore rappela Draco une nouvelle fois,

" Je n'attends pas seulement le programme de vos temps d'étude, mais aussi un rapport pour chacune de vos détentions et du temps passé à nettoyer le terrain de Qudditch."

" Oui, Monsieur Dumbledore, Monsieur!" Draco sortit sur un salut militaire. Harry resta assit, silencieux. Dumbledore le regardait, il pris la jar sur son bureau et la tendit vers Harry,

" Un bonbon au citron Harry?" Harry en prit un et se rassit, perdu dans ses pensées. Ok, que venait-il de se passer?

" Je vous remercie Monsieur d'être aussi indulgent, mais je ne comprend pas... pourquoi? Avec Malfoy nous avons dépassé les limites que vous nous aviez donné et ce de manière flagrante, et puis, et bien, Malfoy a été plus d'impoli envers vous." Dumbledore se leva et un bonbon fourra un bonbon dans sa bouche.

" Je déteste voir du talent être gâché. Ne me déçois pas Harry, et ne laisse pas Mr. Malfoy le faire non plu...je vais vous surveiller." Harry hocha la tête tandis que Dumbledore faisait le tour de son bureau pour le raccompagner à la porte.

" Bonne chance Harry, vas-y maintenant, va prendre un petit-déjeuner, tu a des leçons aujourd'hui." Harry sourit et quitta la pièce.

Draco était assis à la table des Serpentards. Quelque peu... gêné? Il n'était pas énervé, il aurait pu être viré à coup de pieds dans le cul, mais surprise, il était encore là! Oui, Draco s'étendit sur sa chaise et se servit un peu de café. Père lui disait que boire du café aller ralentir sa croissance. Et bien, à présent il était aussi grand qu'il aurait voulu l'être donc ça ne posait plus de problème. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était une cigarette. Peut-être aurait-il le temps de s'en faire une avant le début des cours. Dieu merci, aujourd'hui c'était vendredi, il ne savait pas si il aurait pu supporter toute une semaine.

Résumons les choses à faire d'ici à lundi : contacter Poliakoff, récupérer son putain d'argent et ne rien donner à Potter. Trouver un moyen d 'aller se vanter auprès de Fleur Delacour. Oui, et se reposer. Draco avait devant lui une semaine qui n'allait pas être très drôle avec toutes ses nouvelles extras activités durant lesquelles il allait devoir se coltiner un stupide, et ennuyeux Gryffondor. Tiens, tiens, tiens, quand on parle du diable... Quoique qu'Harry Potter ne soit pas assez diabolique pour être qualifié comme tel, aurait-il du dire, ange ? Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, celui-ci arrivait. Draco sourit, car lorsqu'il entra, ses deux amis lui sauteur dessus. La fille, Ganger avait l'air vraiment irrité et son autre ami, la belette semblait, et bien il avait l'air d'une stupide belette.

Sa vue fut obscurcit par l'apparition d'une Serpentarde qui était excité par Draco. Pansy Parkinson. Tiens, voilà une chose de plus à rajouter sur sa liste. Draco était certain que Pansy pourrait satisfaire ses besoins.

" Dis moi Pansy, pourquoi es tu aussi sexy ce matin ?"

Harry ignora complètement Ron et Hermione. Son regard fut instantanément focalisé sur ce qui se déroulait à la table de l'autre côté de la salle. Table, où était Draco Malfoy, et Pansy Parkinson. Était-ce juste lui, Harry, ou bien étaient ils en train de flirter? Bon, et bien vu l'emplacement de la main de Pany, Harry supposa que en effet, ils flirtaient. Et bien, c'était très bien. Pourquoi Draco ne flirterait il pas avec elle? Elle était...jolie, pour une fille. Enfin ce qu'il voulait dire ...oh arrête ces conneries, Harry était jaloux!

Harry faillit s'énerver en voyant que le visage de Draco. Un visage plein de séduction, un visage qui le faisait complètement fondre. Un visage qu'Harry voulait désespérément dirigé vers lui. Ce sourire si sexy. Ce sourire pour lequel Harry aurait vendu son éclaire de feu. Ces yeux semblaient être deux flammes. Ces yeux argentés, ces yeux qui feraient fondre la glace. Ce corps qu'Harry aimerait...

" Harry, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Hermione lui avait donné un coup dans les côtes. Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? Là, Harry était extrêmement énervé. Où allait donc le monde sorcier si on ne pouvait rêver sans être interrompu? Hermione soupirait.

" Honnêtement Harry, je suis en train de dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, combien j'étais morte de d'inquiétude à ton sujet et tu es perdu dans ton monde." Ron fit une pause dans son régime quotidien pour ajouter son petit grain de sel,

" Ouhai, Harry, après tout tu ne t'ai pas couché là de la nuit ...Ok Harry, comment elle s'appelle?" Les sourcils de Ron montaient et descendait de manière très suggestive. Hermione rougit et se gratta la gorge.

" Harry, tu n'as rien touché...tu n'as pas faim?" La seule chose dont laquelle Harry avait faim, était le bau blond assit à la table des Serpentards.

" Non Hermione...ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi... je n'ai pas faim." Ron suivit le regard d'Harry' et en fit tomber sa fourchette.

" Oui, et bien c'est vrai qu'après avoir vu le connard de Malfoy, j'en perd moi aussi l'appétit." Harry fit un rapide sourire tandis qu' Hermione secouait la tête.

" Harry, où es-tu allé hier soir?" Harry leva les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant détourné son regard de Malfoy. Pansy jouait à présent avec une mèche de cheveux et Harry en était de plus en plus énervé.

" Je suis allée me cherche un truc à manger."

" Et tu ne m'as rien ramené mec?" demanda Ron en se servant une autre tranche de bacon. Harry se força à ne plus regarder l'autre table et se tourna vers ses meilleurs amis.

" Non, je ne t'ai rien ramené...et Hermione, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ok?" Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la nourriture devant lui et prit un toast, dont il croqua un bout. Il était sec. Il faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

"Mr. Potter." Harry s'éclaircit la voix avant de se tourner pour faire face au Professeur McGonagall.

" Oui Professeur?" demanda Harry avec une voix qu'il voulait innocent.

" Le directeur m'a demandé de vous informer qu'il souhaiterai que vous l'attendiez dans la bibliothèque durant votre temps libre. Là il discuterez avec vous de tout ce qui aurait trait à vos détentions avec Mr. Malfoy." Harry hocha la tête et McGonagall s'en alla. Harry se tourna vers son assiette puis en prit une grosse fourchetée pour dissuader ses amis de lui poser des questions. Maintenant, il savait que l'un des deux allait parler, le tout était de savoir lequel?

" Harry, tu as des détentions avec Malfoy?" Étonnement, ce fut Neville qui parla. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui d'une manière tout significative, Harry regarda Neville pour répondre.

" Ouhais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas Neville, je pourrai le supporter." Et il essaya de s'en aller mais, vous connaissez Ron et Hermione.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Harry?" demanda Ron tandis qu'Hermione, elle disait,

" Harry qu'est-ce que t'as fait?" Bizarrement Ron pensait que tout était la faute de Malfoy et Hermione celle d'Harry', Harry ne se sentait pas l'envie de parler, il voulait manger, enfin, non, pas vraiment, en fait ce qu'il voulait c'était se lever, traverser la salle et mette une claque à Pansy. Mais pourquoi prendre la peine de se lever, de traverser la salle et claquer quelqu'un? Harry était bien trop paresseux pour ça, sans parler du fait qu'il était fatigué.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour cette semaine, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que cette fin n'est pas trop frustrante, hi,hi hi.. Bonne semaine à tout et vive Alias ! Euh, pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça moi ? à , oui, parce qla cassette m'attends dans le magnétoscope ! bisous à tous et à toutes


	11. Alors comme ça Pansy

**Disclaimers** : ça y est tout est à moi !!! OUI !! ..... Pardon ? Comment, vous êtes sure ? Bon et bien je retire ce que je viens de dire, en fait c'était juste dans mon rêve d'hier qu'il m'appartenait tous... snif, snif. Ils sont donc toujours la propriété de JKR et de Simply Slythrerin...

**Paring** : si, si rassurez-vous c'est bien un Harry/ Draco, il faut juste être patient, très, très, très patient si ça vous donne une idée de l'attente...

**Note de la traductrice** : juste un petit rappelle avant que vous ne lisiez, je ne fais que traduire donc s'il vous plaît pas de coups pour les chapitres qui suivent...

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Onaluca** : coucou miss ! Je suis toujours aussi ravie de savoir que cette histoire te plaît, car comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de reviews des fois je doute. Mais bon savoir, qu'il y a quelques fidèles lecteurs me donne envie de poursuivre, merci d'être là. C'est vrai que moi aussi j'aime bien le Dray insolent, un peu je m'en fous de tout...même si des fois il me fait un peu peur, comme le truc de foncer dans la voiture de McCoy, par exemple. Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, malgré la fin....

**Shetane**: c'est vrai qu'Harry est très fort niveau jalousie dans celle -ci, même si pour dire vrai il n'a aucune raison puisque Dray n'est pas avec lui ! quand à Pansy, que dire à part.... Bonne lecture.

**Camdark** : Harry fou ? woua, quel rêve ! Oups, crazysnape se reprend et précise d'une petite voix timide, que ce n'est pas de sa faute, qu'elle n'est qu'une pauvre petite traductrice, elle aussi soumise à la torture de l'auteur... en tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas...

**Vif d'or** : bijour ! Quelle chance tu as d'avoir de la neige ! (Même si elle ne fait que tombé). Enfin, je dis peut-être ça parce que je ne conduis pas et que surtout il ne neige presque jamais, ouin ! Pour ce qui est de Draco c'est clair que pour l'instant il n'a pas de pensée romantique envers Harry, pour cela il va falloir du temps, beaucoup de temps... bisous miss

**Bins** : hello ! j'ai bien peur que si tu attendes un Malfoy qui baver, tu ne te sois trompé de fic, ici, nous avons face à nous un Draco fière et orgueilleux ! Quand a la porte le chapitre et loin d'être fini et comme il devrai être _très_ long, il va falloir du temps, enfin j'espère qu'il ne te décavera pas bisous et a

Merci à tous et Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre onze « alors comme ça Pansy, tu voudrais monter sur mon balais? » 

Ouhai, n'importe comment, elle était prude. Pansy lui avait répondu qu'elle ne se sentait pas de le faire là, tout de suite, ce à quoi Draco lui avait demandé, quand est-ce que ce serait le bon moment, alors ? Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel, se leva et annonça doucement qu'ils se verraient en classe. Quelle salope ! Il s'assit dans la salle de sortilège essayant de convaincre Pansy. Mais, le Professeur Flitwick voulait lui que Draco travaille sur un quelconque sortilège avancé auquel Draco ne prêtait pas vraiment attention. Et puis avant que Draco puisse faire quoique ce soit la sonnerie se fit entendre et il fut libre de partir.

A sa grande surprise, Terry Boot l'attendait dehors. Oh, non, pas cet enfoiré. Boot fourrait toujours son nez dans les affaires des autres. Dumb et Dumber regardait Draco, attendant ses instructions. Et il leur fit un signe de la main,

"Continuez les mecs, je vous rejoints." Ils grognèrent tout deux pour montrer leurs assentiments, puis partirent.

"Hé Malfoy, j'ai entendu parlé de la nuit dernière." Draco haussa les épaules,

"Et ?"

"Et j'ai entendu dire qu'une certaine élève de Beauxbatons était très énervée " Draco eut un petit sourire hautain.

"Bien. Qu'as-tu entendu d'autre?" Terry Boot haussa les épaules à son tour.

"Et bien j'ai entendu dire que l'actuel roi des mauvais coups allait jouer en sourdine pendant un temps." Draco le regarda, perplexe.

"Comment diable ... je veux dire qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?" Terry roula des yeux.

"Hannah Abbot. Elle l'a entendu dire par Susan Bones, qui elle le tenait de Mandy Brocklethirst, qui le tenait de elle-même Longdubas qui lui l'avait entendu de la bouche même de McGonagall pendant qu'elle parlait avec Potter." Draco secoua la tête.

"Putain de pipelette! Elles ne peuvent pas fermer leur gueule, hein? Et toi, là? Pire qu'une femelle à jacasser comme ça 'elle le tiens de machin qui l'a su de truc." Terry haussa à nouveau les épaules.

"Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, Malfoy, je suppose que puisque tu dois jouer aux gentils garçons ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ça ..." Draco souleva un sourcil.

"Oh vraiment, et quoi donc Boot?"

"Pourquoi devrais-je te l'dire?" Draco attrapa Terry par le col de sa robe,

"Parce que cher Boot, je peux te botter le cul ou trouver des gens pour le faire à ma place ..." Terry leva les bras en signe de défense.

"C'est bon, c'est bon...du calme mec...chuut, écoute. J'ai tout autorité sur la 'fiesta' de vendredi prochain..." Draco roula des yeux.

"Rien de ce qui peut être qualifié de 'fiesta' peu m'intéresser." Terry haussa encore une fois les épaules tandis que Draco le lâchait.

"Et bien soit, je te prévenait seulement parce que McCoy m'a dit que Fleur serait là. Et qu'elle avait une proposition à te faire." Cette phrase capta l'attention de Draco.

"Oh vraiment, et laquelle?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais je peux essayer de le découvrir si..."

"Si quoi ?" Terry haussa encore les épaules.

"Si tu peux m'avoir un peu de shit d'ici à jeudi...". Draco lui sourit.

"Pourquoi Mr. Boot, de quoi me parlez vous?" Terry rougit.

"Écoutes, j'en ai eu un peu par Zabini et il m'a dit que tu étais celui que je devais voir." Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et passa son sac d'une épaule à l'autre.

"Voila le deal, tu découvres tout ce que tu peux et tu me le dis, et moi, je m'occupe de t'avoir ton truc." Terry hocha la tête.

"Super. Maintenant je ne te lâche plus Malfoy." Draco acquiesça.

"A plus." Draco se tourna et partit dans l'autre direction.

Classes ennuyantes, conversations épuisantes étaient à la base de toute journée de cour. Après ça, pas la peine de se demander pourquoi il avait besoin de ses ' sorties personnelles'. Draco se reposa pendant le cours d'histoire de la Magie. Pansy prenait des notes, il les lui piquerait plus tard. Draco soupira, et se rassit, clairement ennuyé et agité. Il gémit bruyamment, mais le Professeur Binns ne fit même pas une petite pause dans son laïus sur les origines des runespoors et comment ces créatures aidèrent Serpentard à découvrir sa capacité en Fourchelang. En temps normale, Draco aurait été fasciné par tout ce qui avait trait à Salazar Serpentard, mais là encore, c'était une leçon du Professeur Binns. Draco s'agita un peu plus sur son siège, puis leva la main.

"Oui Mr. Malfoy?" Putain, Binns avait même une voix chiante au possible.

"Monsieur, puis aller aux petit coin?" Bon il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de sortir, mais il ne voulait pas rester. Binns hocha la tête et Draco attrapa son sac, car il n'avait aucunement l'intention de revenir. Bien qu'il soit passer devant Binns celui si ne fit pas de commentaire quant à la présence du dit sac sur ses épaules. Draco saisit l'autorisation et se dirigea vers la porte, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Pansy qui le regardait d'un air envieux.

On s'approche...plus près... encore plus près... une seconde et oui, la main sur la poignée. Tourner, pousser, ouvrir... traverser l'entrée. OUI! Là, Draco claqua la porte pour secouer cette foutu classe.

"Stupide connard...". Que faire maintenant? Draco savait foutrement bien qu'il n'aurait pas du couper court au cours parce que Dumbledore allait lui tordre le cou, mais hé... Il mettrait son côté rebelle sur pause plus tard. D'ici à sa première session avec Potter il était un agent libre! Enfin jusqu'à-ce-que-je-décide-de-faire-quelque-chose-qui-ne-soit-pas-bon-pour-moi, Draco se dirigea vers les cuisines. Comment s'amuser l'estomac vide? Peut-être pourrait-il intimidé Dobby pour qu'il lui donne un peu d'hydromel. Pas qu'il ne pourrait pas en avoir s'il le voulait vraiment, il pourrait descendre aux Trois Balais, mais comme ça, c'était plus simple.

Sautant de marche en marche, une chanson aux lèvres, Draco se promenait dans le château durant ses heures de cours. C'était drôle! Il sautillait ! Et Draco s'en moquait! Il avait un mot...et donc il avait le pouvoir! Muha ha ha ha! Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter! Rien!!! Oops! Draco avait tourné dans un couloir et était rentrer dans quelque chose de solide, grand, avec des cheveux blancs au sommet.

"Draco?" Draco leva les yeux vers le directeur.

"Professeur Dumbledore? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?"Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire? Pourquoi avait-il dit ça? C'était stupide! Pouvait on prétendre qu'il n'avait rien dit? Apparemment non,

"Et bien, j'habite là, et je _suis _le directeur. Je me plaîs à penser que je peux me promener dans ma propre école vous savez ..." Draco acquiesça.

"Bien sur monsieur, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire." Dumbledore hocha la tête,

"Alors, jeune Draco... quel est le problème'?" Draco sourit et leva les yeux vers le directeur.

"Aucun Mister D, j'allais juste au toilette." Draco tendit son autorisation. Dumbledore la prit et la regarda. Son visage se fendit en un sourire.

"Durant votre trajet depuis la salle du Professeur Binns, vous êtes passé devant plusieurs cabinets pour garçon, pourquoi utiliser ceux du première étage?" Draco hocha la tête.

"Ouhais, celle du première étage sont meilleurs, tout le monde le sait ..." Dumbledore inclina la tête.

"Et pourquoi" Draco s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Heum, et bien, vous voyez monsieur, les toilettes du première étage sont mieux tenues. Oui et en fait, j'étais d'ailleurs sur le point de venir vous voir à ce sujet. Cela m'irrite profondément d'avoir avec à marcher autant pour avoir des toilettes convenables. C'est tout a fait effroyable à dire Monsieur ..." Dumbledore hocha la tête et rendit sa note à Draco,

"Venez avec moi Mr. Malfoy..." Draco baissa la tête et le suivit. Eh merde, pensa-t-il je pensait que j'avais été bon...

"Savez-vous Mr. Malfoy, que j'étais justement en route vers la salle du Professeur Binns pour vous voir."

"Oh vraiment monsieur?"

"Oui..." Dumbledore avait ramené Draco à sa salle. Ils entrèrent et toute la classe les regarda avec attention. Recevoir une visite du directeur durant la classe n'était pas une chose que l'on voyait tous les jours. Même le Professeur Binns fit une pause dans son discours et donna toutes son attention au professeur.

"Professeur Dumbledore..." Dumbledore leva la main.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur Binns," Merde, Draco aurait voulu savoir quel était le prénom de Binns,

"Je voulais juste vous prévenir que j'allais vous emprunter Draco Malfoy." Binns hocha la tête et sourit...sourit?...à Draco,

"Très bien monsieur. Revenez pour prendre vos devoirs plus tard Mr. Malfoy." Et Draco quitta une fois de plus la classe et fut emmené... autre part. Ok maintenant jouons à 'suivre Dumbledore à travers les coins et recoins de l'énorme école'. Que c'est drôle! Draco regardait ses chaussures tout en marchant. Il aimait la manière qu'elles avaient d'attraper la lumière puis de la laissait glisser à chacun de ses pas. Ça l'amusait. Quand il leva finalement la tête, il vit qu'il était dans le couloir de la bibliothèque. Huummm, alors, Dumbledore voulait lui suggérer quelques bonnes lectures, hein? Et bien, il pourrait le supporter! Ils entrèrent et le silence se fit (un silence plus grand que le silence pourtant habituel de la bibliothèque), apparemment Mister D ne venait pas souvent. Draco regarda Dumbledore qui semblait as scruter la pièce à le recherche de quelqu'un,

"Alors Monsieur, avez vous lu quelques bons livres récemment?" Dumbledore sourit et ses yeux s'éclairèrent quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Draco suivit son regard et... yeuk, Harry Pothead...

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça ...une autre fois Draco... suis moi mon garçon ..." Dumbledore mit une main sur l'épaule de Draco qui se renfrogna ...Cet homme n'avait il jamais entendu parlé du fait de ' laisser de l'espace' au gens? Il avait totalement envahis son espace personnel. Quelle impolitesse. Draco soupira et suivit Dumbledore vers l'endroit où Potter était assis.

Ce sainte-nitouche de Gryffondor était voûté devant un livre. Il avait ôté ses lunettes et les nettoyait avec son T-shirt, il le remit et loucha sur son livre.

"Ouuu, tous ces mots intimident-t-ils la pauvre petit Harry Pothead?" cela fut le salut de Draco. Harry leva la tête et une expression de dégoût apparu sur son visage, puis elle se transforma en une respectueuse confusion quand il aperçut Dumbledore. Draco prit un siège en face de Potter, et Dumbledore s'installa sur le rebord de la table. Hé ce n'était pas juste, si Draco avait fait ça, Madam Pince lui serait tombé dessus avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de dire en retard.

"Monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous faites là?" Draco sourit en entendant la question d'Harry. Dumbledore secoua la tête.

"Est-ce que personne dans cette école pense que je suis à ma place?" Harry rougit.

"Désolé monsieur, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire." Draco s'autorisa un petit rire quand Potter répondit la même chose que lui. Potter le regarda, suspicieux.

"Oui, enfin ce n'est pas le propos ...Harry. Draco et moi sommes là pour mette en place un arrangement." Harry acquiesça et baissa la tête.

"Oui monsieur." Une fois encore, Draco se sentit mal pour lui. C'était comme si Potter se battait lui-même pour ce qu'il avait fait. Draco ne le comprenait pas. Mais il présentait que c'était ce que l'on appelait : Remord. Il frémit à cette idée. Yeurk Imaginer ressentir de telles choses tout en vivant la vie qu'il menait, était la pire peur qu'un ado puisse ressentir, autant se suicider ! Draco essaya d'alléger l'atmosphère.

"Oui Potter, un arrangement pour notre 'union'." Harry leva la tête un intéressant éclaire de peur dans les yeux.

"Que... Quoi?" Dumbledore secoua la tête. Draco poursuivit,

"Ouhai Potter, tu savais pas? Nous sommes parfaitement compatible et tout donc Mister D veut qu'on baise pour voir si l'union de nos magies est suffisante pour qu'on sauve l'univers avant que ce soit l'heure d'aller se coucher. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?" Dumbledore soupira et se frotta les tempes.

"Non Harry, le jeune Draco laisse ici ses...espoirs ?" Draco rit.

"...le porter un peu trop loin. Nous sommes là pour mettre au point un arrangement concernant vos détentions, services pour l'écoles et vos séquences d'étude." Harry soupira de soulagement. Il rougit à l'idée de ce qui venait juste de lui traverser l'esprit. En gros, la pensée consistait à ce qu'il se tortille de plaisir sous un Serpentard blond. Mais, pourquoi était il si prêt à coucher avec Draco? C'était pour le bien du monde sorcier! Ce n'était pas comme si il aurait aimé ça.

"Oui et bien voici ce que je propose..." commença Harry, mais il fut coupé par Draco.

"Propose? Oh mon Potter...ceci est si... soudain." Avec un faux regard rêveur, Draco joignit ses mains et les approcha de ses joues en soupirant comme une fille. Harry l'ignora.

"Comme le prochain match est entre Gryffondor et Serpenterd, nous pourrons nettoyer après." Dumbledore hocha la tête,

"Puis, monsieur, je pensais que durant le week-end pourrions passer nos après-midi à réviser nos leçons et finir nos devoirs de la semaine, les contrôlant l'un l'autre puisque nous avons presque les même cours."

"Non Pothead, je ne te laisserais pas copier mes devoirs de potions... tiens ! " Draco détestait être ignoré, et ils le faisaient tous les deux.

"Et pour ce qui est des heures de services et bien, monsieur, je suppose que nous devons attendre quelles nous soient assignés." Dumbledore hocha la tête. Et bien, d'après ce que Draco avait pu entendre, ça aurait pu être pire...après tout ces sessions d'étude auraient pu être en plus grand nombre et étalé.

"Cela me semble raisonnable Harry, mais..." Merde ! Il avait parlé trop vite!

"Mais je pense que vos sessions d'étude devraient plutôt être quelque chose de journalier." Draco soupira et s'effondra sur ça chaise. Il était ignoré, ils décidaient de son destin et lui, ce qu'il voulait c'était une Sunday avec un coulis de chocolat fondant. Mmmm, ça semblait bon!

"Oui, monsieur, je sais que vous avez raison. » Quel lèche-cul.

"Qu'en pensez vous Draco?" Draco se tourna vers le directeur pour lui répondre, il du lever la tête pour le regarder car celui-ci était assis en hauteur.

"Et bien monsieur... Je ne pense pas que mon opinion est le moindre intérêt. Ce que je pense c'est que vous êtes le chef, et sue par conséquent je dois juste vous écouter. C'est pas comme si je pouvais vous dire que j'avais un rendez-vous ce soir pour éviter d'étudier avec Potter ...je veux dire qui ne voudrait, pas être au côté de Potter de toute manière ? Il est si... il fait tellement rêver..." Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard confus. Ne comprendrait-il jamais Draco ? Draco soupira.

"Cela semble merveilleux monsieur, je meure d'impatience. Alors à quelle heure notre rendez-vous Potter?" Harry secoua la tête et regarda le Professeur.

"Huit heure monsieur? Comme ça on pourra utilisé la bibliothèque jusqu'à sa fermeture, à neuf heure. Une heure entière d'étude." Dumbledore acquiesça.

"Oui, cela me semble parfait. Et pour vos services sur le terrain de Quidditch et autre, je contacterai Rusard. Peut-être aura-t-il quelque chose pour vous avant le match. Oui, je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire." Dumbledore descendit su bureau et fit un signe au deux garçons.

"Souvenez vous que je surveille et que je veux un rapport complet de tout vos sessions." Et il sortit.

"J'ai toujours su qu'il aimait _regarder_ ..." Personne ne pouvait être aussi innocent? Potter ne comprit pas la pique avant dix bonnes minutes, ok non dix seconds, mais quand il l'a saisit il rougit tant que Draco aurait pu jurer qu'il était pire qu'une tomate.

"Quoiqu'il en soit Malfoy, on se voit après le dîner." Harry se prépara à partir. Il attrapa ses affaires, fit un signe de la tête à Draco et quitta à son tour la bibliothèque. Bien, bien, bien ...qu'allait-il faire? Draco s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, se balançant sur les pieds arrière. Il lâcha la table, tentant de contrebalancer son poids sur les deux tiges de métal. Chose qu'il faisait assez bien jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arriva derrière lui.

"Draco!" Avec un cri de surprise, Draco tomba à la renverse et leva les yeux pour voir à qui appartenait la voix qui l'avait mené à sa perte. Pansy. Une fois qu'il eut cogné le sol, Draco tenta se la jouer. Il étira son dos, et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

"Hé Pansy, comment ça va?" Pansy roula des yeux, et tendit sa main pour aider Draco à se relever.

"Très bien Malfoy." Draco ne prit pas la main tendue et se leva de lui-même. Il n'aima pas la pointe d'intolérance dans sa voix.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Parkinson?" Il remit sa chaise en place, et s'empara de son sac. Il le jeta sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie. Draco et Pansy quittèrent la salle sous le regard renfrogné de Madame Pince.

"Oh Draco...tu te rappelles ce dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure en Histoire de la Magie?" Draco prit son menton entre son pouce et son indexe.

"Oh, Tu veux dire que si Binns n'était pas déjà mort je l'aurait décapité et embroché par le trou laissé dans la tête?" Pansy bouscula Draco et Draco plissa le nez. Hé, personne n'avait le droit de le toucher comme ça.

"C'est dégoûtant Draco, mais non je parlais de ce que tu as dis...avant... à propos de subir trop de pression, d'avoir besoin de te ...relaxer..." Oh ouhais ! Draco avait essayé de la convaincre de l'aider à, euh et bien, calmer ses tensions. Bien, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle revienne sur le sujet ...Draco était sur le point de sortir pour se faire une petite branlette. Après tout, passer du temps avec Potter stresserait n'importe qui, et il voulait être sûr d'être assez calme pour supporter ce sacré Gryffondor.

"Oh ouhai, alors comme ça Pansy, tu voudrais monter sur mon balais?"

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews mais ne me tapé pas svp... bisous à tout et bonne semaine

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	12. bonsoir a tous

**Disclaimers** : ça y est tout est à moi !!! OUI !! ..... Pardon ? Comment, vous êtes sure ? Bon et bien je retire ce que je viens de dire, en fait c'était juste dans mon rêve d'hier qu'ils m'appartenait tous... snif, snif. Ils sont donc toujours la propriété de JKR et de Simply Slythrerin...

**Paring** : si, si rassurez-vous c'est bien un Harry/ Draco, il faut juste être patient, très, très, très patient si ça vous donne une idée de l'attente...

**Note de la traductrice** : juste un petit rappel avant que vous ne lisiez, je ne fais que traduire donc s'il vous plaît pas de coups pour les chapitres qui suivent...

**_Attention_** : ce chapitre, contient un vocabulaire rélativement grossier...

coucou à tous, merci beaucoup, pour les reviews, petit message pour ceux qui lisent 'le dragon apprivoisé' le chapitre est actuellement en correction, il arrivera aussi vite que possible, désolée.

* * *

Chapitre 12: " Bonsoir à tous, est-ce que quelqu'un veut une cigarette? "

Et alors, quoi? Qui s'en inquiètes? Ouhai, c'est une pute, elle baise tous ceux qui lui demandent, mais alors quoi? Draco était excité. Et pourquoi pas? Elle était pas mal, consentante .... Donc, Draco l'a traîné dans le dortoir des garçons, mit Crabbe et Goyle à la porte, et puis et bien il s'était tenu prêt pour les bonnes choses à venir.

Draco s'était débarrassé de ses vêtements, en même temps que Pansy. Ce genre de chose n'était pas inhabituelle entre eux. Du point de vu de Draco c'était même assez charmant. Après tout, avait été sa première et sa plus régulière. Leur relation était faite d'une entente mutuelle. Quand Draco avait envie, elle lui rendait service, et quand Pansy avait envie, elle allait voir quelqu'un qui avait envie à ce moment là.

Contrairement à leurs première fois, Draco ne l'embrassa pas. C'était quelque chose qu'il considérait comme un peu trop... sentimental pour ce qu'ils faisaient là. Draco monta sur son lit et Pansy se glissa à ses côtés. Épargnons nous les détails, voulez vous?… Gémissement, marmonnement, mouvement, friction, cris de plaisir.… (Enfin, vous voyez, ce genre de chose)

Harry avait dîner tôt, etétait parti directement pour que celase termine au plus tôt. Il monta à la tour de Gryffondor, saisit un livre ou deux et tous les devoirs qu'il pouvait faire. Hermione et Ron étaient à ses côtés. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire dans une session d'étude. Aussi décida-t-il de demander,

" Hum, Hermione?" Elle leva la tête de son livre Runes Anciennes.

" Oui, Harry?" Harry s'assit à ses côtés et lui expliqua la situation.

" Et bien comme tu le sais, je dois partir pour cette détention d'étude avec Malfoy. C'est juste que je ne sache pas trop quoi faire. Je veux dire, je veux me tenir occuper de manière à ce qu'il n'ait pas l'occasion de me causer plus de problème" Harry se fit l'impression d'être un gros menteur en disant ça. Après tout c'était lui qui avait voulu y aller, Draco avait juste été…gentil? Non, ce foutu Serpentard ne pourrait pas être gentil, mais si sa vie en dépendait. Harry soupira. Pourquoi même quand il ne le voulait pas, se retrouvait-il toujoursà penser à lui? Pourquoi Draco Malfoy était il autant dans sa tête?

" Et bien Harry, vas-y, assis toi, poses tes livres et ignores le. Il va probablement essayer de te tenter mais si tu l'ignores et il va se fatiguer et retourner s'occuper de ses affaires. Bon sang, je te paris que si tu l'ignores complètement,il étudiera plus vite, finira plus vite et toi tu rentreras plus vite." Harry acquiesça. Tout en pensant en silence qu'il ne voulait pas que cela finisse tôt. C'était bizarre mais depuis la toute première course, il sentait que Malfoy et lui était un peu, d'une certaine manière comme... oui,c'était comme si ils étaient amis. Cependant, il se garderait bien de le dire à haute voix, que ce soit à ses amis ou à Malfoy lui-même. En fait, il attendrait que Malfoy le dise en premier. Harry soupira.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry?" Harry secoua la tête. Pouvait-il faire confiance à Hermione? Que…non! Comment pourrait-il dire à quiconque qu'il avait des pensées très peu innocent envers son pire ennemi? Non, il devait le garder pour lui. Il se leva, attrapa ses livres et marmonna,

" Rien…" et il quitta la pièce.

Harry était assit à la bibliothèque depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il était huit heures et demi, et Malfoyn'était toujours pas là. Harry était de plus en plus nerveux. De contrariété, il commençaà tapoter du pied sur le sol. Il devrait aller voir Dumbledore et lui dire que Draco ne s'était toujours pas montré, mais il n'était pas une balance. Harry gigotait sur son siège. Qu'est-ce que ce connard pouvait-il bien foutre? Harry en avait assez! Frappant des poings sur la table, il se leva.

" Chuuutttt!!!!!!!!!!" L'avertit Madame Pince. Harry l'ignora, attrapa ses affaires et sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque. IL était sur le point de retourner dans sa salle commune, quand soudain, non!! Il voulait savoir ce que ce stupide Serpentard foutait. En fait, Harry se sentait un peu énervé à l'idée que quelque soit la bêtise que Draco soit en train de faire, il ne le lui avait pas dit. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas amis après tout.

" Putain Pansy, je t'ai dit de ne pas toucher mes cheveux…" Draco était sur Pansy Parkinson le tout sans se décoiffer.

" Oh Draco, allez, tu ne me laisses jamais te toucher, je suis juste assez bonne pour que tu tires ton coups, hein?" Draco sourit,

" Plus ou moins ouhais…"

" Quel connard, dégages de là!" Draco commença à se lamenter,

" Pans…je suis désolé, ne part pas…s'il te plaît? Tu sais quoi...je vais te laisser prendre le contrôle …" Draco échangea leur position de manière à ce que Pansy soit dessus. Ooo, n'était-il pas un gentleman? Pansy souriait maintenant, la pauvre, elle avait un faible pour lui, stupide dinde.

" Oh Draco…" Draco mit une main sur sa bouche et commença à bouger,

" Non…juste…oh putain oui tu y es…" (Ouhai, bla bla bla…où est le slash bon dieu? Et bien d'abord il faut lavancer l'histoire… faut juste être patient….) On bouge un peu plus, de gémissement, on transpire, on n'arriva pas à respirer, Pansy se frottait le cul! (Putain quelle traînée, comment avait-elle pu avoir Draco Malfoy???!!! Enfin, continuons …)

Harry se promenait près des cachots. Il n'était venu ici qu'une seule fois, durant leur deuxième année, lorsque Ron et lui s'étaient transformés en Crabbe et Goyle. Harry se demanda rapidement où ces deux là pouvait-il bien être. Il était malgré tout sûre d'une chose, il ne voulait pas les rencontrer. Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry s'approcha du mur de pierre qui, il lesavaitétait l'entrée du domaine des Serpentards, mais, avant qu'il ait pu tenter de dire le mot de passe qu'ilavait utilisé deux ans auparavant, la porte s'ouvrit et Severus Snape sortit. Harry se figea, Snape le regarda. Cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler,

" Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous?" Harry déglutit, il ne voulait vraiment pas être seul dans un couloir avec cet homme, non qu'il ai peur de lui, non, c'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment de toutes lesterribles choses qui pouvaient lui arriver si il avait affaire à Severus Snape.

" Dumbledore m'a envoyé…" Wouhou, c'était un mensonge.

" Vraiment?" Severus haussa un sourcil. Hum, et bien au moins il avait essayé.

" Bien voyons s'il confirme…Monsieur?" Severus se tourna, laissant le passageau Professeur Albus Dumbledore directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlar qui passa devant Severus Snape, le pire salaud du monde, du moins aux yeux d'Harry. Dumbledore souriait.

" Oui, qu'y a-t-il Severus?" Snape croisa les bras et dit d'un air suffisant,

" Et bien Monsieur, Monsieur Potter vient de me dire qu'il se trouve dans les cachots des Serpentards sur votre demande …je me demandais juste si vous pouviez confirmer. Après tout, j'ai été en votre compagnie toute la soirée, et je m'étonne de voir que Potter a été capable de recevoir un tel message de votre part sans que je ne m'en aperçoive." Dumbledore sourit lui aussi tandis qu'Harry lui déglutissait toujours et hochait la tête,

" Comme ai-je pu…Harry?" Lancer les projecteurs, la musique s'inquiétante et surtout donner à Harry quelque chose à répliquer!!!

" Euh…" Bel essai Potter… allez dis quelque chose,

" Euh…ce que je veux dire Monsieur, vous ne vous souvenez pas? Cet après-midi, vous nous avez dit, à Malfoy et à moi que nous devions étudier et je crois, et bien que Malfoy doit avoir oublié, il ne s'est pas encore montrer, et je venait juste pour le lui rappeler." …Dumbledore confirma.

" Oui, je me souviens de ça…Severus, ce garçon dit la vérité." Hi Hi Hi, Severus boudait, il aurait voulu qu'Harry ait des ennuis.

" Et bien, pourquoi ne passerions nous pas faire une petite visite au jeune Malfoy, hein? Il serait bon de lui rappeler combien ces rendez-vous sont important pour son future." Dumbledore retourna dans la salle commune.

" Dépêchez-vous Severus…Harry…" Snape passa dans le trou et Harry suivit. Oui, c'était exactement comme lorsqu'il était venu la dernière fois. Une fois dans la salle commune, les étudiants qui s'y trouvaient retinrent le souffle. C'était quoi leur problème? C'était juste le directeur suivit par le directeur de leur maison puis par Harry Potter. Attendez, oh…vous avez compris? C'était une chose que les Serpentards ne voyaient pas tous les jours. En tête se trouvait les garçons du dortoir de sixième années, Goyle, ou peut-être était-ce Crabbe?, se leva,

" Professeur Snape monsieur…" Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les trois.

" Oui, qu'y a-t-il Goyle?" Oh, alors c'était Goyle… quoiqu'il en soit _Goyle _prit une grande inspiration et continua,

"Heu, vous là pour voir Draco?"

" Pas que cela vous concerne mais oui, pourquoi?" Crabbe se leva son tour.

" Monsieur, Draco n'est pas là." Snape leva un sourcil. Snape souriait. Snape était positivement rayonnant. Harry était effrayé, pourquoi était-il si heureux?

"Oh, il n'est pas là?" les deux gars hochèrent la tête. Dumbledore les regarda fixement.

" Et alors, où est-il?" demanda Dumbledore.

" Hum…"

" Euh…" Ils hésitaient.

" Salle de bain…."dit Crabbe.

" Réunion de Préfet …" dit Goyle. Oupps, c'était pas la même chose…ça allait coûter cinq points à la paire, mais cinq pour Goyle pour l'originalité. Le sourire de Dumbledore disparut et les deux garçons avalèrent difficilement leur salive.

" Si en effet, Mr. Malfoy était à une réunion de préfet, je ne serais pas là moi-même, voyez-vous les garçons, Je suis le directeur de cette école et de ce fait, je me dois de faire au moins une apparition par réunion. Donc excusez-moi de dire que vous mentez. Severus, monterez moi le chambre de Draco …" Snape les regarda furieusement. Était-ce son imagination ou bien Severus leurs avait dit," Draco ne va pas être content…" Severus coupa à travers le groupe et montra à Harry et Dumbledore le chemin …

Draco y était presque …Pansy était peut-être beaucoup de chose, mais elle en était certainement bonne au lit. Draco essayait de se contrôler. Il était fière de penser qu'il avait satisfait chacune de ses partenaires …

" Oh Draco…s'il te plaît…." Draco remit une main sur sa bouche. Elle parlait trop.

" Ferme la Pansy, j'me concentre …" Pansy lècha la paume de Draco, et celui-ci frissonna. Pansy saisit son poignet et le dégagea de sa bouche,

" Draco… presque ….Draco…s'il te plaît….oui…Draco….Draco….DRACO!!!!!" Draco frissonna enfin et allait s'étendre de plaisir quans il entendit trois autres personnes crier son nom.

" Draco!" S'écria Dumbledore….

" Draco????" dit Snape, d'un ton beaucoup plus amusé.

" Oh mon dieu….Malfoy???"Attends là, c'était….Potter? Draco s'assit, dégagea Pansy de sa vue et regarda la porte. Pansy poussa des cris aigus, descendit vite fait du lit et détalla en prenant le drap de Draco,

" Draco Malfoy, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de sort de fermeture???" Draco réussit à émettre un faible sourire tandis qu'il tendait lentement le bras pour attraper l'oreiller et couvrir ce que Pansy avait révélé.

", Bonsoir à tous, est-ce que quelqu'un veut une cigarette?"le commentaire de Draco, rencontra un, l'air renfrogné de Dumbledore, deux, le sourire caché de Severus, et trois le visage blessé de Potter.


	13. cinquante points

Titre: Heart of Glass

Auteur: Simply Slytherin

Traducteur: c'est toujours moi, Crazysnape

**Disclaimers**: Je me suis enfin résigné, Harry Potter et tous ses amis ( et ses ennemis aussi) sont tous la propriété de JKR.

Rating: R, pour le vocabulaire et je tiens a précisé que dans ce chapitre, om se trouve des allusion a le drogue.

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que cette semaine se déroule bien pour vous. Alors, une rapide réponse aux reviews et ensuite, le chapitre, qui est plus longue que d'habitude!

Réponses aux Reviews!

**Bins**: coucou, je suis contente que cela te fasse toujours rire autant, quant à Harry c'est pas vraiment une lavette, c'est juste qu'il a tendance à se laisser un peu trop faire...

**Clôtho**: j'ai cru remarquer que ça te faisait rire? Tant mieux c'est le but! C'est vrai que le passage du coussin est bien drôle, quant à avoir une explication entre nos deux amis, c'est pas garantit, c'est vrai dans l'immédiat ils n'y a rien entre eux, pas même de l'amitié! Enfin, j'espère que le suite te plaira autant bizous

**Her-mio-ne**: merci, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas!!!

**Namasta**: Pourquoi est-ce que Drado a fait ça? x'est simple, c'est un ado avec des envie alors il va au plus facile! je sais, mon explication n'est pas très gentille pour lui, je je pense que c'est la triste vérité! Pour le nombre de chapitre avec le début du slash, je n'ai pas le choffre exacte, mais au minimum 10; voire plus. Bisous miss et ciao!

**Vif d'or**: c'est clair que l'image, elle a pas du lui plaire au petit Harry, même si ça aurait pu être pire, imagine avec Grabb ou Goyke, j'avoue qu'un tel couple est un peu mon cauchemar! bisous miss

* * *

Chapitre treize: " Cinquante point de moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir gâcher mon trip."

Dumbledore fit un signe de la main, et Draco fut instantanément vêtu d'un pyjama de l'infirmerie. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers la tenue et plissa son nez. Yeuk.

Pendant un instant, personne ne parla. Draco put entendre les hurlements et les sifflets que les autres Serpentards firent au passage de Pansyn qui retournait dans sa chambre. Draco passa la langue sur ses lèvres et remit l'oreiller à sa place. Il s'assit bien droit et se mordit la lèvre. Tout ça pour une putain d'histoire de coucherie? Il pensait maintenant que cela n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée. Se faire surprendre non pas juste par Snape, et non seulement par Dumbledore, mais aussi pat….Potter? Comme c'est embarrassant. Draco sentit qu'il commençait à rougir, ce fut à ce moment là que quelqu'un se décida à parler.

" Alors maintenant, vous vous sentez mal à l'aise d'être, hein?" c'était Dumbledore qui avait parlé, et cela fit encore plus rougir Draco. Mais il n'était pas une merde et il ne laisserait pas Dumbledore l'intimider

" En fait monsieur, considérant la position dans laquelle je me trouvais, je trouve celle-ci beaucoup plus confortable." Là, ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de rougir. Derrière ce dernier, Snape faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire. Qui sait ce à quoi l'homme pensait en cet instant. Et Potter? Et bien, Potter semblait être aux bords des larmes, c'est quoi son problème au gars?

" C'est quoi ton problème Potter, t'as jamais vu un homme avant?" Dumbledore décida de retrouver sa voix,

" J'en ai assez!" Sur ce, Draco se retrouva assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Son cul lui faisait mal parce qu'il avait été jeter trop fort sur sa chaise. Potter était assis à côté de lui et Severus debout derrière. Dumbledore était sur sa chaise et le regardait d'un regard meurtrier. Draco ne se risqua pas à parler …. Et personne ne le fit.

Harry ne pouvait le croire. Rien, vraiment rien, ni personne n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il avait vu. Ouai, alors quoi? Il avait un faible pour le Serpentard, il était sûre de pouvait le surmonter. Il y avait une raisonnable explication, et Harry allait la trouver, mais… pourquoi avait-il eu l'impression que son coeur se brisait quand ils étaient rentrés dans la chambre et qu'il avait vu le visage de Draco se tordre sous le plaisir que quelqu'un d'autre lui donnait? Harry s'était sentit déchiré en deux. Il s'était senti trahi, blessé et choqué de voir Draco comme ça. Ensuite, quand Pansy était partit en prenant le drap, Harry avait vu ce que toutes les autres filles voyaient en Draco Malfoy et c'était...euh...impressionnant. Et est-ce que Draco le taquinait ou bien avait-il tiré l'oreiller à lui _très_ lentement? Dans tous les cas, Harry en avait le coeur brisé et il était énervé contre lui-même à cause de ça.

Il n'était pas fier. Il n'était pas heureux, ou content de lui oui même vantard, non, il était embarrassé. Il avait été surpris en train de jouir avec Pansy Parkinson par trois personnes qu'il aurait préféré qu'il le voie mort. Merci mon dieu, McGonagall n'était pas là, parce que sinon, Draco craignait d'avoir à se suicider. Maintenant, il était là, assis dans cet horrible pyjama, attendant que Dumbledore fasse ce qu'il avait à faire, et est-ce que c'était lui ou Potty était presque en larmes? Génial, Draco avait traumatisé celui-qui-a-survecut.

" Mr. Malfoy…"il ne se risqua pas à dire quoique ce soit.

" Ce dont je viens d'être témoin restera à jamais gravé sur ma rétine… Je suis heureux qu'il existe des moyens pour effacer ce genre de chose, mais …» Dumbledore frissonna. Hé, ce n'était pas si horrible? C'est vrai, Pansy n'était pas si mal, ses cheveux étaient un peu trop bouclés, mais elle n'était pas si mal, n'est-ce pas?

" Draco…je suis consterné d'avoir à le demander mais as-tu….as tu utilisé des protections?" Draco se tourna pour jeter un regard furieux à Snape.

" Oui monsieur…" Marmonna-t-il avant de se retourner. Bien sur qu'il avait utilisé des protections, Pansy était une pu…attendez, qu'est-ce que ça faisait de lui, Draco alors?

" Mr. Malfoy, Je vais bien sur devoir avertir vos parent et ceux de Miss Parkinson de plus …quand à la raison pour laquelle nous étions dans votre chambre …" Draco leva la tête, c'est vrai, pourquoi étaient-ils là?

" Mr. Potter m'a informé que vous étiez absent à votre rendez-vous. Qu'avez vous à dire à ce sujet?" Oh, alors Potty avait craché hein?

" Et bien, monsieur, comme vous l'avez vu, j'étais quelque peu...occupé." Draco releva légèrement la tête.

" En fait, le problème est que vous avez délibérément manqué votre rendez-vous avec M. Potter. Et que c'est une violation de notre arrangement. À présent, vous ne me laissez pas de choix, Je vais devoir revenir à la punition original, et puisque que de ce fait Mr. Potter a lui aussi manqué votre rencontre, vous ne me donnez pas d'autre choix que de le punir aussi." Draco se leva. Ce n'était pas juste.

" Monsieur, quoique je déteste avoir à l'admettre, ce n'est pas juste pour Potter. Il n'a rien fait, n'avez-vous pas dit que c'était lui qui était venu vous que je n'étais pas là? Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il était à la bibliothèque, à m'attendre, il était là, ce n'est pas sa faute …" La voix de Draco était pleine de passion. Il n'allait pas laisser Potter tomber pour lui. C'était une chose que son père ferait. Mais Draco n'était pas son père. Dumbledore soupira.

" Monsieur, puis-je?" Interrompit Snape. Dumbledore hocha la tête.

" En toute honnêteté, le temps impartit à Draco pour se montrer, n'est pas encore fini. Il lui reste toujours une demi heure avant que l'on puisse vraiment considéré qu'il a vraiment violé votre accord. Et d'après ce dont nous avons été témoin, il me semble que Draco en avait fini avec sa précédente affaire et qu'il aurait rejoint sous peu Mr. Potter. Ai-je raison Draco?" Draco acquiesça rapidement la tête.

"Mais d'un autre côté…" pourquoi avait-il ajouté cela? Draco s'était sentit soulagé lorsqu'il avait entendu Snape parler, mais pourquoi avait-il continué'?

" Il me semble que sans la vigilance de Mr. Potter, Draco aurait très bien pu, tout simplement, oublier de se montrer, vu qu'il aurait été plongé dans une plénitude post-coïtale." Entendre Snape parler que quelque chose de coïtal, fit frissonner les deux garçons. Dumbledore lui hochait la tête,

" Quel est votre avis Severus?"

"Mon avis, monsieur, c'est que dans les deux cas Draco Malfoy serait allé à la bibliothèque, bien qu'en retard, mais il y serait allé. Mais puisqu'on ne lui a pas laissé la sa chance, je pense qu'il ne devrait pas être soumis à la punition dont vous avez parlé précédemment. En fait, la seule punition que je pense être bonne pour Draco ici, est un profond et sincère remerciement à Mr. Potter pour avoir tenté de lui sauver le mise." Draco a toujours détesté Severus Snape. Un remerciement sincère, bien sur! Ouai, d'accord, si il s'en sortait si facilement il était près à s'habiller en cuir pendant toute cette putain de semaine!

" Oui Severus, je suis assez d'accord…" Draco redressa soudainement la tête,

"Pardon, monsieur?" Harry le regardait aussi.

" Je pense que Severus a tout a fait raison, j'ai réagi trop précipitamment. Ce qui se passe derrière les portes closes n'est aucunement mon affaire. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que vous faisiez, mais, Severus a raison. Je vois bien que c'est le raisonnement le plus logique et je suis honteux de ne pas avoir compris moi-même. Mais une fois encore …" Draco souriait, il n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance. Huummm, avait-il assez de vêtements en cuir pour l'habiller une semaine?

" Monsieur…Je…merci!" S'écria Draco. Dumbledore et Severus secouèrent la tête.

" Non Draco," dit Snape,

" Tu devrais remercier Potter." Draco était si excité à l'idée de ne pas avoir de problème, qu'il n'était plus, je répète, il n'était plus conscient de ses actes…

Harry fut choqué en voyant Draco sauter de son siège et prendre dans ses bras. Draco serra Harry dans ses bras avant de le repousser,

" Potter, Je t'aime mec! Sacrement merci!" puis, Draco l'attira vers lui et embrassa Harry sur les lèvres avec un gros 'Mmmmmmmmmawwwwwwww'. Draco le repoussa à nouveau et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Assez Draco, je suis sûr que tu as eu assez de galipette sexuelle pour ce soir. Et je doute que Mr. Potter apprécie que tu le violes. Je suis déjà assez surpris qu'il ne soit pas déjà monté à la charge." Severus ne cachait pas l'amusement qui se lisait dans sa voix. Draco s'écarta d'Harry et se tourna vers Severus. Harry s'assit, sous le choc tandis que Dumbledore le regardait. Cependant Draco n'avait pas encore fini.

" Oh Monsieur, je vous aime aussi!" Draco attirant Severus a lui pour le serrer dans ses bras avant que Severus le repousse.

" C'est ce que tu crois mon gars." Draco fit un saut en direction de Dumbledore mais s'arrêta à la vue du regard horrifié que le vieil homme lui lançait. Draco frissonna, se tourna, fit un clin d'oeil à Potter, et sauta littéralement hors de la pièce. Un instant plus tard, on entendit chanter,

" I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world."

" Que diable fout ce garçon…?" murmura Snape sous sa barbe. Harry l'entendit et cela ne semblait pas sarcastique, il semblait vraiment vouloir savoir pour son bénéfice personnel. Il fit demi tour et sans sauter partout, sortit du bureau. Harry était assit, trop choqué pour parler. Draco l'avait serré dans ses bras, embrassé et dit qu'il l'aimait. Tout cela aurait été parfait si et d'un il avait dit 'Harry' et non 'Potter', et de deux si il l'avait pensé.

" Harry est-ce que ça va?" Harry se tourna lentement vers Dumbledore.

" Malfoy… m'a embrassé…et…il….Monsieur….Je vais bien." Dumbledore commença à rire.

" Oui, et bien je crois que l'on peut dire que le jeune Draco était plus que ravie de ne pas avoir eu de problème." Harry acquiesça.

" Je suppose." Harry se leva.

" Hum, merci aussi Monsieur…pour ne pas, pou avoir été...vous savez." Sur ce, Harry se tourna et partit.

Draco pivotait et chantait tout en se dirigeant vers le grand Hall qui menait au dortoir des Serpentards. Pourquoi était il si heureux? Peut-être parce qu'i venait juste de sortir d'une partie de plaisir et d'échapper à la punition de Dumbledore. Oh non…les mots, plaisir punition et Dumbledore ne devraient jamais être dans une même phrase …Draco frissonna et pour éviter d'y penser plus longtemps, il recommença à chanter à haute voix. (Hi hi hi, Draco aimait chanter.)

" Who can love ya like me? Nobody…who can sex ya like me? Nobody, who can treat you like me my baby, nobody baby…" Draco souleva sa baguette et s'en servit comme micro.

" I want the night, for me and you….So come here baby and let me do it to you…Now don't be afraid cause I wont bite. I promise to give it to you just the way you like…"

"Draco Malfoy… Je suis sûre que tu as eu assez de …' sexe ' pour ce soir." Draco baissa sa baguette et se retourna pour regarder Severus Snape dans les yeux.

" Vous êtes monsieur le «papa de la fête» … Chaque fête doit avoir son papa c'est pour ça que je vous invite. Le papa de la fête…Severus Snape…c'est vous!" Chanta Draco.

" Ah ha ha ha….très drôle Draco." Draco sourit.

" Et bien oui, je trouve … Alors dites moi, monsieur. Comment se avance les choses dans notre petit... affaire?" Draco haussa un sourcil. Severus secoua la tête,

" J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais…" Draco suivit le chef de sa maison dans ses appartements privés. Draco regarda à gauche, puis à droite et ne vit rien... ou du moins il le cru …

Harry avait couru jusqu'à son dortoir, saisit sa cape d'invisibilité et était repartit vers les cachots. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire une fois là-bas, mais il y allait quand même. Il était au ange en entendant l'étrange chanson de Draco sur le papa de la fête. Caché sous sa cape, Harry vit le petit sourire hautain de Snape quand il dit à Draco,

" J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderai jamais …" Harry les suivit et s'arrêta un instant lorsque Draci fit sa pause. C'était dans a tête ou bien Draco avait-il regardé directement dans sa direction? Harry était certain que Draco ne pouvait voir à travers sa cape et il laissa échappé un soupire de soulagement et suivit rapidement lorsque Draco repartit. Maintenant, si c'était l'entrée des quartiers de Snape, on aurait pu pensé qu'ils seraient cachés, mais une fois encore, il fallait savoir dans quel mur entrer. Harry se glissa à travers le faux mur et regarda autour de lui.

Les quartiers de Snape étaient extraordinaires. Harry était un peu déconcerté. De toute sa vie, Harry n'avait pu regardé qu'une seule fois la fin d'un film à la télé. C'était une nuit, très tard alors qu'oncle Vernon et tante Petunia dormaient et qu'Harry s'ennuyait atrocement. Le film s'appelait: Dazed and Confused(1). Et tout dans l'appartement Snape rappelait ce film à Harry. Tout autour de lui se trouvait sur les murs des posters de groupes. Le plus proche d'Harry était l'image d'un clown coloré portant une énorme collerette et un chapeau de bouffon bleu a clochette. Le clown avait une longue cigarette marron dans la bouche et ne cessait de mettre, puis d'ôter le stick de sa bouche et detousser. En bas du dessin était écrit: Je peux pas dormir, les Clowns vont me manger. Cela dérangea quelque peu Harry, mais il passa outre et continua a marcher.

La pièce sentait comme Draco, la cigarette et de le vanille. Harry se tourna et ce qu'il vit dans le coin faillit lui couper le souffle. Toutes la pièce était ensevelit par ce qui semblait être une plante. Ses feuilles étaient pointues et dures. Sur un comptoir se trouvait divers chaudrons dont le contenu bouillonnait. La lumière dans la pièce était douce et brumeuse. Lorsqu'Harry s'introduisit puis loin dans la pièce, son nez se remplit d'une douce odeur, qui semblait être celle d'un bâtonnet d'encens. Harry vit Draco et Snape assit sur ce qui ressemblait à des sacs de graines. Draco hochait le tête et Snape se redressa, et voici ce qu'Harry entendit en écoutant la conversation,

"...donc j'ai eut l'idée de trempé les feuilles toute la nuit dans de l'essence de Googlida."

" Ce n'est pas le principal ingrédient de la potion de Pepper Up?" Severus confirma.

" En effet. L'effet que je recherchais était pour les bourgeons, je voulais qu'ils puissent envelopper les feuilles, et en les trempant dans ce nouvel ingrédients ça les rend plus fort quand on les fume. Maintenant étant donné combien je te pays pour être ma petite fouine de laboratoire …" Draco se moqua de lui,

" Écoute Sevie, appelle moi une fois de plus une fouine et je te jure que je fais faire une descente!" Severus haussa les épaules.

"Là mon, gars, je suis bien trop partit pour pouvoir t'écouter …" Draco sourit et se rassit correctement sur sa chaise. Harry s'installa contre le mur. L'odeur de la pièce le rendait léger. Il aimait ça, il avait envie de pouffer de rire et il se sentait heureux à l'intérieur.

Draco s'appuya langoureusement sur le dos sur sa chaise, savourait l'odeur qui se propageait dans la pièce. C'était son endroit préféré dans le château, les quartiers de Snape. Draco aimait les différentes décorations. La lampe moldu fondue dans lave et le plafond enchanté qui se transformait dans un tourbillon de couleur. Draco mémorisa bientôt la manière dont le vert s'assombrissait, et s'assombrissait, et s'assombrissait jusqu'à devenir bleu... c'était magnifique. Draco se sentait flotter.

"Draco…" Draco leva brusquement la tête et regarda Severus, qui assit en face de lui tendait quelque chose. Hi hi hi…Draco… vilain garnement, pose ça… tu risques d'avoir des problèmes, tu sais …

Harry regarda Draco mettre le drôle de tube à sa bouche. C'était un tube de verre avec une sorte de réservoir en bas qui était remplis d'eau. Snape était en train de bourrer un autre réservoir et Draco, lui, tenait toujours entre ses lèvres l'espèce d'ouverture. Snape fit un petit feu avec sa baguette et enflamma la substance qu'il avait mit dedans, il souffla dans l'un des tubes tandis que Draco inhalait. Harry vit et entendit les bulles produites par cette action et il regarda le visage de Draco. Draco aspira profondément, retint sa respiration. Snape se pencha et fit de même avant de se réinstaller. Draco expira finalement. La vapeur qui s'échappa de sa bouche était d'un violet profond. Quand il la laissa s'échapper, il murmura,

" Ou là, méchant …" Snape hocha la têt et expira à son tour. Draco reprit le tube et recommença les mêmes gestes. Il se rassit correctement et il commença a tourner sa tête en regardant les changements du plafond. Il expira et dit,

" Vous savez monsieur, quand vous bougez la tête comme ça …" Draco bougea sa tête dans un étrange mouvement circulaire,

" Ça fait comme si vous étiez en train de voler dans le trous sombre du plafond." Snape fit le même mouvement conseillé et expira en disant,

" En effet, dix points pour Serpentard pour avoir découvert ça …" Harry réprima un éclat de rire, alors c'était comme ça que les Serpentards gagnaient leurs point, hein? Draco hocha la tête,

" Merci…hum…merci, vous avez tout à fait raison …" Severus acquiesça et commença à pouffer de rire.

" Ne me remercie pas Draco…remercie Potter." Harry sursauta en entendant son nom. Draco hocha sa tête à son tour et rie,

" Vous avez vu sa tête? On aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer quand je l'ai embrassé." Severus hocha la tête.

" Au fait, Draco tu veux pas me dire quelque chose?" Draco souleva brusquement sa tête et regarda le professeur,

" Ouais, Potter utilises du dentifrice à la menthe." Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire.

" Non, non, pas ça… tu n'as pas été perturbé en l'embrassant …" Draco secoua la tête,

"Comment pouvez-vous encore utilisé des mots compliqués comme ça? Vous savez quoi? La prochaine fois qu'on le fera, ça sera si puissante que vous allez même oublier comment faire pour parler."

"Essayes…" Draco hocha la tête.

" J'accepte." Harry était un peu déçut que Draco ait changé de sujet. Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur et laissa sa tête reposée conter celui-ci. Il sentait que sa tête était légère, légère.

Draco devait de plus en plus malade à regarder le ciel trop longtemps, aussi détourna-t-il sa tête.

" Ouais Monsieur… il y a quelques bonnes choses par ici … J'arrive tout juste à me souvenir que mon …attendez…J'ai oublié ce dont je me souvenais." Draco secoua la tête.

" C'est normal?" Severus haussa les épaules.

" Peut-être." Harry sentait que sa tête pendait, il n'arrivait pas mettre ses pensées en ordre. Pourquoi n'arrivait-t-il pas à se concentrer? Là, venu de nulle part, les plantes commencèrent à l'envelopper et à le soulever dans les airs. Harry laissa échapper un petit cri et toute couleur disparut de ses joues lorsqu'il sentit que la cape glissait de ses épaules. Il était dans les airs, la tête en bas et face aux deux Serpentards. Draco sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Snape bougea sa tête afin de pouvoir voir Harry.

" Hé Potty…" Lui dit Draco.

" Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir gâcher r mon trip." Et là, Harry tomba.

* * *

merci à tous et bonne semaine 


	14. je t'aurais Potter

Titre: Heart of Glass

Auteur: Simply Slytherin

Traducteur: c'est toujours moi, Crazysnape

Disclaimers: Je me suis enfin résignée, Harry Potter et tous ses amis (et ses ennemis aussi) sont tous la propriété de JKR. Tant pis !

Rating: R, pour le vocabulaire.

Désolé pour le retard, pour me faire pardonné je vous met le chapitre de la semaine dernière, puis soit plus tard dans la soirée, soit demain, le chapitre de cette semaine. Je suis pardonnée?

Alors maintenant, une rapide réponse aux reviews puis place au chapitre.

Onarluca: merci beaucoup, et la suite la voici, avec un peu de retard, mais elle est la quand même, j'espère que ça te plairas.

Yami Aku: merci pour ta review, surtout que tu étais pressé. C'est clair qu'imaginer les deux serpentards fait rire, surtout Snape d'habitude si austère, qui aurait pensé ça de lui! lol bisous età bientôt.

Vif d'or: coucou, non tu n'as pas perdu la tête tu n'avais pas envoyée de review pour ce chapitre, ça te rassures? J'ai effacé le chapitre dans lequel je m'excusais de ne pas publier du coup, fanfic a mit les reviews des deux derniers chapitres pour le 13, enfin je ne sais pas si c'est très clair... j'espère que ton déménagement c'est bien passé, et comme tu le vois tu ne seras pas en retard car je le suis moi-même!!! °vilaine crazysnape, vilaine° j'espère que la suite te plaira alors. Bisous et bonne lecture.

Clôtho: Je vois que la culture moldue de Draco t'as plu, enfin façon de parler car peut-être mériterait elle d'être amélioré... qui se porte volontaire? En même temps j'aimerais bien savoir où il a entendu ça... merci pour ton message kissou!

Procne Aesoris: merci beaucoup, tu sais je m'y suis remit cette année, avant je pouvais pas aligner deux mots en anglais! Les fics sont un très bon moyen de s'y mettre, t'aime ça donc tu lis.. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire? Enfin quoiqu'il en soit la suite la voici. Ciao!

Poisson rouge: la suite, la voici j'ai un peu de retard, mais la voici malgré tout j'espere que ça te plairas.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 14 :Je t'aurais Potty, toi et ton petit chien aussi!!!"

Harry s'appuya sur les coudes tandis que Draco se levait de sa chaise. Ce dernier dû s'y prendre à deux fois, pour au final, rouler sur le côté. Severus se leva plus facilement mais faillit trébucher sur le bas de sa robe. Draco alla vers Harry et l'aida à se relever.

" Debout Potty….Tu ne sais pas que qui traîne sur le sol des Serpentards." Snape essayait de prendre un air plus officiel et Harry eut peur du pire.

"Severus?" Un petit coup fut donné d'un peu plus loin, et Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux. Ça semblait être le Professeur Silver. Severus grogna en entendant le bruit, puis, leva sa baguette et murmura quelque chose devant ses yeux pour que la pièce se transforme. Harry recula de quelque pas et tomba dans ce qui avait été la chaise de Draco mais qui à présent était un chaudron. Draco tendit l'espèce de tube de glace à Snape, qui le jeta immédiatement dans le chaudron où il disparut. Draco prit sa baguette, se frotta les yeux tout en faisant un petit mouvement de la main afin de donner à l'air une odeur plus discrète. Severus se tourna vers Harry,

" Si tu veux vivre, pas un mot." Son expression était dure, plus du tout relaxée à présent. Harry hocha la tête. Draco, lui, tenta de se déplacer, mais faillit tomber à la renverse. Harry saisit Draco par les épaules et l'aida à se lever. Severus se dirigea vers une porte qu'Harry n'avait pas encore remarqué et l'ouvrit partiellement.

" Ah, ne serait donc pas le Porfesseur Silver…je vous en pris…entrée…" Severus se dégagea de l'entrée et en effet, le Professeur Silver apparut, mais elle semblait différente. Elle semblait …jolie. Les robes qu'elle portait pour enseigner avait été remplacé par de simples vêtements Moldus et elle s'installa confortablement dans l'appartement de Snape'. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit les deux garçons, elle soupira, troublée,

" Oh Severus, je ne savais pas que vus aviez de la compagnie. Peut-être devrais-je revenir plus tard?" Elle regarda les deux garçons dans les yeux, Draco essaya de lui sourire, mais Harry du le tenir plus fort car il faillit tomber une fois de plus,

"Est-ce que ça va Draco?" demanda le Professeur Silver.

" Oui, il va bien. En fait, Potter et lui étaient sur le point de partir …" Snape avait un nouveau regard... presque … et d'une certaine manière… séducteur ? Harry sourit faiblement,

" Ouais…et heu Merci Monsieur, pour les devoirs de potions supplémentaires que vous nous avez donné à, Malfoy et à moi. Je vais les commencer sur le champ …"Puis, sur un petit signe de la tête, Harry quitta la pièce avec Draco. Tandis que Snape fermait la porte, il entendit le maître de Potion parler au professeur de DCFM,

" Je suis heureux que vous soyez passé… Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de m'aider à tester une de mes nouvelles concoctions." Harry frissonna de tristesse pour le jeune professeur, puis il se calma en se souvenant que le professeur de DCFM avait, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, un petit béguin pour Snape.

" Go, go, go, go, go, go, Go shortay….its yur birfdei . We gonna partay like its yur birfdei…We gonna sip pumpkin juice like its yur birfdei, and you know we don't give a fuck cause its yur birfdei." Harry luttait pour éviter à Draco de trébucher. Pour cela, il avait dû passé son bras autour de la taille du blond.

" Malfoy, arrête de te comporter comme un crétin et marche…" Draco s'écarta d'Harry et commença à se dirigé en se guidant avec le mur,

" Arw arrête de t'inquiété Potter… je vais bien. Je peux me débrouillé tout seul pour rentrer dans mon dortoir." Draco se dirigeait vers le hall menant au domaine des Poufsouffles lorsque qu'Harry repartit à sa recherche.

" Sans aucun doute Malfoy. Mais seulement si tu te souviennes dans quelle direction tu dois aller …" Draco repoussa Harry,

" Quoi? Se peloter….Potter, je ne t'embrasserais pas alors arrête de demander …" Harry secoua la tête.

" Personne n'essaye de _t_'embrasséMalfoy…Allons-y…" Draco le repoussa à nouveau.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Est-ce que tu essaies de dire que je ne suis pas digne d'être embrassé? Es-tu en train de remettre mes talents question? Comment oses-tu Potter! Je suis blessé! Comme si toi tu pouvais embrasser mieux qu'un chien…" Une idée traversa la tête d'Harry. Quelque soit le problème, il y avait une chose que Draco Malfoy ne laisserait pas tombé: Sa fierté. Harry pourrai le défié sur ce qu'il venait de dire et Draco l'embrasserait sans aucun doute à pleine bouche pour lui prouvé qu'il avait tord. En fait, Harry s'amusait à cette idée, lorsqu'une voix brisa tous ses espoirs.

" Draco! T'es là…Potter, pourquoi est-ce que tu le tiens? Lâche le ou je te frappe!" Crabbe et Goyle venaient d'apparaître au détoure d'un couloir et saisirent Draco. Crabbe poussa violement Harry hors de sa route, , puis avec Goyle, il soulevèrent quasiment Draco du sol. Crabbe se tourna vers Harry.

"N'essaye plus jamais de violer notre ami Potter, sale pervers!" Goyle le repoussa à nouveau puis ils prirent Draco et s'en allèrent. Harry entendit Draco prononcer ces mots en partant,

" Laissez moi partir crétins! J'ai des affaires en suspend… Je t'aurais Potty, toi et ton petit chien aussi!!!" Harry soupira en retournant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il n'avait pas de chien... plus maintenant


	15. “ She fell in love in the east of Hogwar...

Diclaimers: ai je vraiment besoin de le redire? bon, d'accord, je ne possède rien, tout l'univers de Harry Potter et à JK Rowling, l'histoire, elle est à Simply Slytherin.

Petite note de la traductrice: je ne sais pas quand viendras la suite, peut-être aprés les vacance, car j'ai envie de faire une fic des vacance set qu'en continuant à traduire, je n'ai pas le temps, alors ne vous inquiètez pas la suite arrivera, mais pas toute de suite.Bonne vacance à tous!

Réponses aux reviews:

**Onarluca**: Et oui, Dray n'était pas en très bon état si je puis me permettre, enfin, il va bien maintenant. Enfin, c'est pas sur, je te laisse lire. Merci et à

**Farahon**: et moi j'ai mit su temps, mais pour me faire pardonner le nouveau chapitre arrive plu vite et en plus il est plus long! Bonne lecture.

**Namasta**: Sans être un pervers, il faut quant même avouer que ses idées n'étaient pas bien pure non plus... bisous et merci.

**Procne Aesoris**: hello, oui tu dois avoir raison, mais bon il y a plein de traducteur, donc tu as de la chance, comme en général on ne traduit que les meilleurs que l'on trouve, ça t'évite de lire les mauvaises, et il y en a je t'assure! Sinon, oui, je compte écrire des fics à moi, mais c'est vrai qu'avec les deux traductions j'ai un peu du mal à trouver du temps pour le faire, mais j'y travaille...

**Clôtho**: tu me diras comment tu trouves ce chapitre là, je pense que certain passage devrait te plaire... kissoo

**Poisson rouge**: merci, mais tu sais, moi je ne fais que traduire...

**Miss neko**: merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que tu aimes mes traductions, merci, j'espère que le suite ne te décevras pas

**Vif d'or**: Et oui, c'est vrai que ça ne finit pas très bien pour Harry, mais bon il faut bien avouer que jusqu'ici, il a pas eu trop de chance le petit père...bisous miss

**Slydawn**: merci, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise...

Bonne lecture a tous.

* * *

Chapitre quinze: " She fell in love in the east of Hogwarts, to the sound of the guitar…Played by Albus Dumbledore…!"

Draco fut réveillé le lendemain matin par un rayon de soleil qui tombait sur son visage. Mais comment diable était-ce possible? Il vivait dans un cachot! Draco ouvrit les yeux en gémissant pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Au dessus de lui, se trouvait Peeves, l'esprit frappeur qui faisait de la lumière en direction de son visage. Draco tapa en direction de Peeves pour qu'il s'en aille,

" Vas t'en de là Peeves…"

" Aw…est-ce que notre petit Drakie drake aurait peur de la lumière? Va-t-il s'enflammer???" Draco grogna et roula sur le côté pour que la lumière ne le gêne plus.

" La seule chose qui va s'enflammer c'est toi Peeves, si tu ne t'en vas pas tous de suite! Je vais aller chercher le Baron, je vais le faire ll!" le menaça Draco. Peeves jeta alors la lampe de poche sur Draco, cette dernière rebondit puis tomba sur le sol de pierre. Draco s'assit et se gratta la tête,

" Vas te faire voir Peeves!!!" Peeves fit tomber une grosse pluie de framboise sur Draco, et passa à travers le mur. Draco se rallongea et tenta de se rendormir, mais le battement à l'intérieur de son crâne le gardait éveille. Ce n'était pas seulement que son cerveau s'énervait après Peeves pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais il avait aussi une putain de bouche pâteuse. Par l'enfer qu'est-ce que Snape lui avait donné la nuit dernière? Attends, une minute, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Le week-end était déjà passé, on était maintenant lundi matin, mais que d'une certaine manière, Draco était toujours perché à cause de ce qu'il avait pris le vendredi soir. (Ça a un sens, je le jure) Draco s'assit lentement et regarda autour de lui. Crabbe et Goyle était toujours là, dormant aussi profondément que des morts. Draco baissa la tête et remarqua qu'il portait toujours cet horrible pyjama de l'infirmerie. Il se leva en soupirant, et rampa jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Quand Draco en ressortit il était propre et à croquer. Mais le battement dans sa crâne était toujours là, et sa bouche lui semblait toujours aussi sèche. Il retourna vers sa table de nuit et bu le verre qui s'y trouvait. Ça l'apaisa, mais un tout petit peu. Il s'assit au bord e son lit, et commença à fouiller dans sa malle à la recherche de vêtements. Puis, il se souvint qu'il avait dit qu'il porterait du cuir si il échappait à Dumbledore….beurk, trop tôt pour avoir de telles pensées. Comme tout homme de parole, Draco commença à sortir ses vêtements en cuirs préférés.

Il se tint devant le grand miroir, et se mit à s'occuper de ses cheveux. Il choisit de les coiffer un peu ébouriffés, comme si le vent était passé dedans, et il mit le gel de manière à ce qu'ils retombent sur son visage. Content de ses cheveux, Draco s'intéressa à son apparence générale. Il avait revêtu son pantalon noir le plus serré, en cuir de dragon de Herbridean. Il portait une chemise de soie blanche un peu ouverte, par dessus, sa veste préférée en cuir de dragon gallois noires avec quelques étincelles d'argentées, ses bottes, montaient jusqu'aux genoux,, le tout était rehaussé par sa cape préféré. Cette dernière était noire avec les coutures en velours vert tendre. Comme vous le voyez, Draco Malfoy était fermement convaincu que tuer les animaux pour le bon vouloir de la mode, c'était ça la vie. Sans préciser qu'il était terriblement beau dedans.

Draco était satisfait de son apparence générale, mais ses yeux l'ennuyaient. Ils étaient toujours emplis de sang et de larmes. Draco n'aimait pas ça. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et transforma sa brosse en une paire de lunette de soleil. Il les mit et sourit à son reflet. C'était vraiment mal d'être aussi sexy. Ne pas préciser sa modestie...non, il ne faut pas! Draco saisit son sac, le jeta sur son épaule et sortit du dortoir. Il était encore tôt et peu de gens étaient réveillés. Draco ne leur prêta pas attention, s'occupa de ses propres affaires. Il aurait été égoïste de sa part de se cacher de la vue des autres.

Draco entra dans la Grande Salle, et regarda autour de lui. Et bien, il n'y avait pas encore quelqu'un d'important, Draco s'avança donc vers la table des Serpentards, balançant son corps avec arrogance et s'assit avec une fioriture tel que seul les Gallionaires peuvent se permettre. Draco remplis sa tasse de café et se servit franchement son petit déjeuner, car, voyez vous dés qu'il avait sentit l'odeur de la nourriture, son corps l'avait appelé. Il se goinfra comme personne n'aurait pu l'imaginé. Même si il gardait un visage impassible, et qu'il le faisait avec élégance, et ne cessait cependant pas de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il voulait manger. Draco, qui n'était pas habituer à se remplir comme ça, se calma car cela commençait à vouloir repartir dans l'autre sens!

Harry roula pour sortir de son lit et atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, un cri et une brûlure de couverture.

" Merde!" Harry se leva en se frottant le coude. Ça faisait mal. Ron se tourna dans son lit et Harry lui jeta un oreiller,

" Lève toi connard!" Ron se retourna à nouveau et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à,

" Non maman, je n'ai pas la _Playwizard _de papa"Harry sourit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il en sortit frais et prêt à entamer sa journée. Il retourna à côté du lit de Ron et le poussa par terre. Ron tomba comme Harry l'avait fait peu avant, sauf que ce dernier avait retenu la couverture pour ne pas que le garçon ne se brûle, Ron tomba sur le dos.

" Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Harry sourit et chercha une chaussette propre.

" Tu es tombé du lit" Ron se leva en se frottant les fesses,

" Ah, ouais…" Il partit dans la salle de bain. Harry se moqua de lui même lorsqu'il sortit des chaussettes dépareillées. L'une était verte avec des vifs d'or, et l'autre rose fluo, il ne savait pas d'où provenait cette dernière, mais il les mit néanmoins. Il retint un bâillement lorsque, en sortant de la salle de bain Ron trébucha sur sa robe de chambre qui était trop grande pour lui. Harry sourit, tandis que Ron essayait de se relever.

" Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui?" Demanda Harry pour détourner son attention de ce qui venait de se passer. Ron s'assit sur son lit et cherchant lui aussi des chaussettes et répondit,

" Bien, le double cours de sortilèges, si attirant, déjeuner, et ensuite le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, avec les Serpentards bien sûr." Harry hocha la tête

" Oh qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour me débarrasser de tous les cours qu'on a avec ce connard de Malfoy." Dit Ron, Harry, en ami respectueux, acquiesça, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerai pas pour passer plus de temps avec ce connard de Malfoy. Ron se tourna vers Harry, le regardant avec sympathie.

"Hey, tu es rentré très tard la nuit dernière…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé mec? T'as eu des problèmes pour t'être battu avec ce crétin?" Harry secoua la tête. Il e voulait pas dire à Ron ce qui s'était passé. Harry soupira en se levant, il jeta son sac sur son épaule et fit un petit signe à Ron,

« Bouge tes petites fesses de paresseux…j'ai faim!"

Draco ne pu s'empêche de rire en voyant Severus Snape qui flânait dans la salle. Lui aussi portait des lunettes de soleil, mais, contrairement à Draco, Snape ressemblait à un vampire qui veut ce cacher du soleil. Mais ce qui le fit rire le plus, c'était que Snape se pavanait. Si Draco ne le connaissait pas mieux, il dirait qu'il se pavanait comme lui lorsque avait... Oh mon dieu... que s'était il passé avec le Professeur Silver hier soir? Draco sourit au Maître de potion qui lui sourit en retour … Vieille canaille! Il a séduit la jeune dame impressionnable! Oh Draco allait bien s'amuser en LCFM aujourd'hui!

La bonne humeur de Draco s'évanouie lorsqu'il entendit un certaine voix,

" Draco…" Stupide Pansy, elle ne connaissait toujours pas la signification du 'Merci ma'am'. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et l'embrassa sur la joue, et tendit la main pour essuyer la marque de son rouge à lèvre. Draco était trop choqué par son audace pour réagir.

" Mmmm, bonjour amour." Dit elle. Draco se tourna lentement vers la fille, puis haussa les épaules en la regardant. A quoi pensait il? Oui, d'accord elle était pas mal, mais c'était toujours, Pansy Parkinson? Draco ajusta ses lunettes de soleil et détourna son regard. Il allait prétendre que rien ne s'était produit. Il était très heureux de manger ses oeufs, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. De l'autre côté de la salle, à la table des Gryffondors, Harry Potter regardait Draco comme un faucon le faisait avec sa proie. Draco ôta ses lunettes et jeta un regard méprisant à Potter, puis jeta le même à son copain débile, la belette, qui se farcissait la mouche de porridge.

Harry ne pu contrôler la rage silencieuse qui montait en lui. Comme cette grosse vache pouvait elle osé retoucher Draco! Attend, qu'est-ce que tu fous Harry? Draco Malfoy ne t'appartient pas! Pose ton cul et calme toi! Quel est le problème? Tu aimais un garçon? Remet toi mec! Rapide coup d'oeil sur les filles et imagine un truc obscène. Il travers la salle du regard, mais la seul personne qu'il vit fut Luna Lovegood, et il frissonna en tentant d'imaginer les choses qu'il pourrait faire avec elle. Elle était si jeune, comme une petite soeur. Eurk. Petite soeur? N'y pense pas Harry!

" Hey Harry, passe moi les patates…" Harry le fit puis rejeta les idées de petite soeur …Draco Malfoy, et combien il était sexy avec ses lunettes de soleil.

Le cours de Sortilèges fut un peu ennuyeux. Ils travaillaient sur une forme avancée du Wingardium Leviosa. Avec un nouveau mouvement de la main, on pouvait soulever une personne beaucoup plus facilement et beaucoup moins d'effort. Ron l'avait fait à Harry sans le consentement de ce dernier, et Harry en retour avait jeté Hermione sur Ron dans une position assez embarrassante. Hermione état encore en colère et en punissait encore Harry lorsque le trio se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Harry retint son souffle en à la vue de ce qui venait de ce passer.

" Vous êtes malade! Allez vous en! Allez vous en tout de suite! Quinze points en moi pour Serpentard! Et…et détention….maintenant partez Malfoy!" Draco se protégeait avec son sac et s'en alla en riant. Un Professeur Silver, au visage écarlate, jetait différent objet en sa direction qui s'écrasait sur le sac avant de tomber par terre. Draco baissa son sac et fit face au jeune professeur,

" Oh mais Professeur Silve...vous faîtes un couple si MIGNON !" dit la voix de Draco tout en riant. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil sur le dessus de sa tête et se frotta les yeux tout en essayant d'éviter sa colère.

" Je le disais du bon côté.... Vous savez …» Draco tentait de descendre le couloir sans être blessé.

" Draco Malfoy, éloignez vous de moi immédiatement! Quelle audace! Je vais envoyer un hiboux a votre père!" Draco abaissa à nouveau son sac,

"Oh non Professeur, ma mère et mon père sont très heureux en mariage vous savez merci … Mais je dirais à père que vous êtes intéressée ! Le Professeur Snape risque d'être bléssé par cette nouvelle, mais hélas l'amour est une chose bien étrange!" Draco se cacha encore une fois derrière son sac et s'élança vers le hall,

" Oh vous!!!" Professeur Silver prit le garçon en chasse et ils passèrent tout deux devant les trois Gryffondors, Harry vit dans les yeux de Draco un lueur d'amusement tandis qu'il criait,

" Bienvenu Mesdames et Messieurs à: Quand les Professeurs Attaquent!!!" Draco sauta dans les escaliers et en faisant ça, un petit livre tomba de son sac. Harry fut le seul à le remarquer et il le glissa sous sa robe avec son pied pendant que les deux autre étaient concentrés sur la poursuite.

" Draco Malfoy, arrêtez vous tout de suite… Vous allez vous excuser!…."

" Des promesses, des promesses…" dit Draco. Hermione se tourna vers Harry et Ron, la bouche ouverte. Ron fut le premier à parler.

" Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?" Hermione secoua la tête et Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas à parler de ce qu'il avait vu la veille au soir, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Hermione porta la main à son coeur,

" Ce garçon n'a aucune manière, je vous jure! Parler comme ça au professeur Silver…" Il secouèrent tout trois la tête et continuèrent leur descente, Harry prit le temps de ramasser discrètement le livre et de le glisse dans son sac avant de partir.

"Sans parler du fait qu'il m'a fait lui courir après dans tout le château! Je n'ai jamais été aussi embarrassé de toute ma vie! Je suis navrée de vous ennuyer Professeur Snape, mais comme vous êtes le directeur de la maison de Draco, j'ai pensé que je devrais vous en parler immédiatement. " Le Professeur Silver, rouge et essoufflée, était devant Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy. Draco était lui aussi essoufflé et tentait de ne pas sourire.

" Ahh arrêtez votre char," lui dit le blond,

" …Vous auriez pu m'amené à Dumbledore. Reconnaissez que je vous ai donné une excuse pour parler au Professeur Snape…" Draco eut un petit sourire suffisant lorsque les deux professeurs se tournèrent vers lui, légèrement rouge. Snape secoua la tête,

" Quoiqu'il en soit Draco, vous avez été insensible et malpoli en classe aujourd'hui, et il y a des conséquences pour ça. Vous ne savez pas comment rester loin des problèmes, mon garçon, hein?" Le professeur Silver secoua la tête,

" Non Seve… Je veux dire, Professeur Snape. Je ne suis pas venue pour qu'il soit puni, c'était juste un avertissement pour cette fois. Et peut-être pourrions nous discuter de soir de la punition qu'il pourrait avoir si jamais il dépasse encore une fois les limites." Draco fut bientôt oublié. Et pendant que les deux professeurs planifiaient leur prochain... rendez vous…il réussit à s'échapper discrètement. Il était assez fier de lui. Il avait aidé Severus Snape a avoir une... Et après les gens disent qu'il ne pense qu'à lui. Et ouais! Draco sourit et sortit un boite de bonbon à la menthe. Il aimait les bonbons. Cela était rose avec un petit lapin blanc sur le devant. Le lapin souriait, et avait de grands yeux bleus, et un petit nez rose, il était assez mignon. La légende disaitsur la boite disait: Vous aimeriez sucer de la menthe? Alors, vous sucez tout le temps. Ça amusait Draco en jeta un dans a bouche et se mit à fredonner.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione regardèrent Draco s'en sortir sans problème. Ron était fou,

" Si ça avait été l'un d'entre nous, Snape nous aurait donné dix semaines de détentions!" Hermione secouait la tête,

"Aucun respect… vraiment aucun." Tandis d'Harry pensait au livre qui était dans son sac. Il se demandait ce que s'était. Probablement un livre de cours, mais il lui semblait trop fin. Peut-être un journal? Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour savoir… Ilsentrèrent tous trois dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors. A la surprise d'Harry, Draco Malfoy était à la table des serdaigles, et parlait à Terry Boot. Mais de quoi diable pouvait-il parler?

" Hey Malfoy…" Draco arrêta de chanter en entendant la voix de Terry Boot. Il sourit let se balada jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles. Il aimait le regard scandalisé que chacun lui lançait. Certain avait presque de la mousse au coin des lèvres tellement il était sexy, d'autre était étonné de le voir à la table des Serdaigles. Qu'importe que tous les yeux le fixent, il aimait ça de tout façon.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Boot?" Draco aimait la matière dont son haleine sortait, fraîche, avec une douce odeur de menthe!

" Je sais quelque chose, que tu ne sais pas…" dit Boot d'une voix chantante. Draco sourit. il saisit un sac de Bertie Crochu et commença a la lancer dans les airs et le rattraper.

"Oh vraiment?" dit Draco. Les yeux de Boot suivaient la boite.

" C'est ça?" en désignant le sac. Draco haussa les épaules.

" Peut-être…" Draco le jeta une dernière fois avant de l'agripper,

" Ça dépend de ce que tu me dis." Draco regarda la table et fit un signe vers la porte.

"Trop d'oreille qui traîne par ici…" Terry se leva et suivit Draco hors de la pièce. Harry les suivit des yeux. Il aurait pu sortir et jouer celui qui voulait rendre son livre à Draco, mais il était trop curieux et voulait y jeter un coup d'oeil d'abord. En se maudissant lui même, Harry sortit le livre de son sac, puis, vérifiant d'abord que Ron et Hermione ne le regardait pas, il le regarda. C'était un petit livre noir aux pages argentées. La couverture était simple mais au dos on pouvait lire: Dragon de mauvaise fois. Harry prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit.

" Alors quelles nouvelles?" Draco avait amené Terry à la cage d'escalier et l'interrogeait. Terry regardait fixement le sac et s'éclaircit le voix.

" Il se trouve qu'elle considère qu'elle en a gagné un, toi un et que maintenant il doit y avoir la belle …Elle veut une course, juste elle et toi. Le vainqueur ramasse tous, sans préciser que le vainqueur fait faire ce qu'il veut au perdant …" Draco soupira.

" Ennuyeux…honnêtement…C'est ce qu'elle veut?" Draco roula des yeux te réajusta ses lunettes.

" Bien je pense que ce n'est pas si." Draco regarda Boot,

" Et bien…quoi?" Terry pris une nouvelle inspiration.

"Tu vois, elle veut parier un gros paquet de galions. Sans parler du truc de tout ce que le gagnant veux." Les yeux de Terry s'éclairent d'une lueur d'avidité. Draco fit claqué ses doigts devant l'autre garçon.

" Et bien, de combien on est en train de parler?"

" Cent gallions." Draco haussa un sourcil. Cent? Et bien, ça serait certainement suffisant pour soutenir l'expérience qu'il avait avec Snape, sans parler de ce qui resterait. Draco se frotta le menton avec son pouce et son index.

" Voila ce que tu fais Boot, dit à McCoy de dire à Fleur que je serais là…" (Attend Draco…hum, tu es supposé arrêter ce genre de chose maintenant … t'as oublié?)

" Tu vas le faire?" Draco acquiesça

Draco jeta le sac à Terry et tourna les talons. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Cent galions. Il devrait être capable d'en avoir au moins soixante-dix. Peut-être que Snape lui prêterait les trente manquant…ou peut-être aura-t-il besoin d'un autre partenaire. Son coeur fit un bond lorsqu'il comprit qu'il retournait finalement dans le circuit l! Mais son esprit balaya vite cette idée et réfléchit à toutes les choses qu'il allait pouvoir lui faire faire. Se raser la tête? Faire un strip-tease devant tous les Serpentards…non, il était gentil, devant tout Poudlar …Oui…penser à toutes les possibilités! L'humeur de Draco était au plus beau.

Il pouvait entendre la musique raisonner dans sa tête. Le sourire aux lèvres, il retourna vers la grande salle. Tous son corps appelait à danser et à la liberté. Il allait l'avoir cette chienne! Draco marchait tranquillement vers la table des Serpentards une chanson en tête. Il commença à chanter à tu tête.

" Maria Maria….she remind me of a west side story…growing up in Spanish Harlem…She's living the life just like a movie star…Oh…Maria Maria…she fell in love in east LA." Draco chantait en faisant un mouvement de hanches en rytnme qu'il était le seul à entendre. Il mit son bras droit autour de sa taille, le gauche autour de son cou et entama un tango avec lui même. Tandis qu'il s'approchait de la table, Goyle le regardait comme si il avait perdu la tête. Draco voulait un partenaire, mais il ne voulait pas toucher Goyle, il se tourna donc et attrapa la première personne qu'il passait.

" Mr. Malfoy, lâchez moi je vous prie." Draco dansait avec le professeur McGonagall et ajouta quelques paroles à sa chanson,

" Minerva you know you're my lover…When the wind blows I can feel you…_through_ the weather, and even when we are a apart…It still feels like we're _together_… " Draco plongea ne direction du vieux professeur et son cri fut caché dans l'épaule de Draco.

" Mr. Malfoy lâchez moi tout de suite!" Toute la grande salle était pleine de rire et d'encouragement pour Malfoy. Il se mit derrière elle et dansait très prés d'elle en faisant des mouvements très suggestifs avec ses lèvres.

" Minerva Minerva…. She reminds me of a west side story…she living the life just like a Hogwarts teacher…" Ce qui était terrible, c'est que Draco était magnifique en faisant ça.

" Mr. Malfoy, arrêtez ça immédiatement!" Draco s'inclina devant elle et commença à quitter ma pièce, il fit une pause à la porte et chanta ses dernières paroles,

" She fell in love in the east of Hogwarts, to the sound of the guitar…Played by Albus Dumbledore…!" Lorsqu'il sortit, toute la salle éclata de d'applaudissement et d'encouragements. Le professeur McGonagall rougit encore plus et partit rapidement en direction de la table des professeurs où elle se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de Dumbledore. Ce qui entraîna nombre de rires et chuchotements.

Merci d'avoir lu et Joyeux Noël


	16. “ Je t’ai pas dit que c’était fini, Pott...

Bonjour à tous, désolée pour le retard, oui, je sais je dis ça a chaque fois, mais c'est vrai, je suis désolée.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Onarluca** : coucou miss, et oui ce Dray nous en monter des vertes et des pas mûres ( je ne sais pas d'où vient cette expression !) Pour ce qui est du livre c'est... nnnann t'as quand même pas cru que j'allais te le dire, si ? Bonne lecture

**Clôtho** : merci, et pour le carnet, je te laisse le découvrir... bisous et alp ! Bonne lecture

**Raziel Tepes** : contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas... Bonne lecture

**Procne Aesoris** : coucou miss, pas de problème miss, a partir de maintenant,je vais traduire les chansons, ciao et Bonne lecture

**Vif d'or** : kikoo miss-madame ! Merci pour ta review, pour ce qui est du slash, il faut attendre encore, désolé...bisous et Bonne lecture !

**Vert emeraude** : bonjour, bonjour, voici la suite, elle a été un peu longue à arriver mais elle est là ! Bonne lecture

**Jessy **: Harry un peu niais ? Quelle idée ! lol c'est juste qu'il a quelque soucis pour utilisé sa cervelle a bonne escient, surtoutquand Draco est là. Pour ce qui est du lemon ou même du slash, il est loin d'arrive, très loin... bonne lecture

**Ddy** : Coucou, il est vrai qu'une petite danse Dray/Harry aurait été assez sympathique, mais moins drôle. J'aime vraiment beaucoup imagine la tête qu'elle devait faire mdr. Pour répondre a tes questions, la version anglaise a actuellement 38 chapitres et n'est pas encore fini. Je te rassure leur relation s'améliore mais _très_ lentement. Enfin j'espere que ce chapitre te plairas, alors bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre seize: " Je t'ai pas dit que c'était fini, Potter? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Un soutien parental?"

" Si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'elle aurait dû lui mettre un bon coup de genoux dans les couilles à Malfoy." Ron tentait de cacher son amusement. Harry, avait lui été l'une des nombreuses personnes qui avaient applaudi. Hermione secouait la tête et ne cessait de répéter,

" Aucun respect…vraiment aucun respect, mais alors pas du tout."Harry savait que malgré tout elle avait aimé le spectacle. Harry se tourna vers le livre pausé sur ses genoux. Il n'avait tourné que deux pages, l'une révélait à qui appartenait le livre, et l'autre ce qui arriverait à toute personne qui le trouverait et le livrait sans sa permission. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre, la sonnerie retentit signalant la fin de l'heure de repas. Ils avaient vingt minutes pour rejoindre leur cours. Poussant un énorme soupire, Harry ferma le livre et le glissa sous sa robe. Ron l'entendit et commenta,

"Ouais, je sais Harry, c'est un vrai connard, mais regarde le bon côté des choses. Hagrid sera là!" Harry sourit et secoua la tête. Parfois, Ron était drôle . Ron et Hermione lui dirent qu'il le retrouverait là-bas. Ron devait allerà la salle de bain et Hermione voulait faire un petit détour rapide par la bibliothèque pour vérifier quelque chose. Harry leur fit un petit signe de la tête et poursuivit son chemin, seul.

Draco sauta durant tout son trajet jusque son prochain cours, Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Dieu merci c'était une classe en extérieur, il frémit d'ennui à l'idée qu'elle puisse être en intérieur. Il arriva un peu tôt devant la humble... demeure d'Hagrid . Il s'installa surle banc à l'extérieur de la hutte, prenant bien garde à ne pas se salir. Il était assis et se fredonnait une chanson. Il finit par s'ennuyer. Il ôta son sac de ses épaules et le mit sur ses genoux. Il commença à chercher son journal à l'intérieur. Hummm, ses doigts n'entrèrent pas en contact avec la surface lisse de la couverture du journal. Était il sûr de l'avoir pris ce matin? Oui, Draco se souvenait avoir écrit dedans pendant la classe. C'est là qu'avait commencé la promenade avec Silver. Souviens toi….Souviens toi Draco…ok, il l'avait glissé dans son sac, puis avait fuit en courant avec le professeur. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit tombé?

NON! Draco frémit en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver si quelqu'un le trouvait. NON, Il devait se tromper, il devait l'avoir laissé dans sa chambre. Oui, c'était ça. Draco posa son sac contre la hutte et se leva. Il voulait écrire ce que Boot lui avait dit et sa petite danse avec le professeur Mc G. Oh eh bien il l'écrirait après le cours. Merde ! Tous ça aurait de toute manière pu être pire, il aurait pu avoir métamorphose. Draco sourit. Génial? Nan, ça aurait pu être drôle, il aurait pu flirter avec Mc G et voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Enfin, ce n'est pas trop grave, il pourrait s'amuser pendant le cours dedemain matin.

Draco commença à s'amuser tout seul. (Hi,hi, hi pas comme ça ! continuer à lire ... espèce de tordu!) il prit sa baguette, ( …non pas celle-ci! Honnêtement!) et il entama un duel avec une personne imaginaire. Non, pas un duel sorcier, mais un duel comme vous pourriez le faire vous, avec une épée. Parade, parage, mouvement vers l'avant, riposte, feinte, et re-mouvement vers l'avant Ouais! Draco avait vaincu son adversaire imaginaire!

" Prends ça démon!" Draco était en pleine danse de la victoire quand quelqu'un lui fit peur,

" C'est qui le démon?" Draco tomba et se cacha derrière le banc où il était assis peu avant. Il jeta un regard furtif et vit Harry Potter, debout, les bras croisés, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy?" Draco se leva, épousseta ses vêtements et répondit,

" Je me bats contre mes amis imaginaires, Potter, de quoi diable est-ce que ça a l'air ?" Draco fit claquer sa langue comme si la question d'Harry était la plus stupide du monde. Harry hocha la tête,

" Je vois." Draco mit ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête et croisa ses bras en regardant Harry. Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise seul, siprès de Draco. Il changea de position et dit,

" Heu, je me demandais… si tu pensais te montrer ce soir?" Draco sourit.

" Pourquoi est-ce que ta voix est pleine de sous-entendue Potter?" Harry lui fit l'honneur de rougir un petit peu.

" Heu Je ne voulais pas dire ça…et bien, je ne veux pas qu'on est plus de problème... et en plus…pourquoit'eshabillercommeça?" Draco haussa un sourcil, amusé.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Potter? Est-ce que mes vêtements te mettent mal à l'aise?" Harry passa son sac d'une épaule à l'autre, puis abandonna et le mit à côté de celui de Draco. Leurs sacs étaient étrangement identiques, maisHarry ne s'en préoccupa pas.

"Non, c'est juste que…les gens parlent tu sais … ils disent que tu as l'air gay." Draco éclata de rire.

"Vraiment? Et tu es d'accord? Je veux dire, c'est pasun problème à partir du moment ou je suis a l'aise avec ma propre sexualité, sans parler de ma masculinité, j'ai assez de couille pour porter ce genre de chose. En plus, je pense que je suis sacrément sexy avec. Tu crois pas ?" Harry baissa la tête et recula d'un pas.

" Heu sûr Malfoy, quoique tu disses…" Draco haussa les épaules.

" C'est sans intérêt." Draco se détourna d'Harry et saisit son sac,

" Heu Malfoy?" Draco se retourna et jeta à Harry un regard curieux,

" Ouais?" Harry regarda ses chaussures.

" C'était quoi le truc que tu faisais, vraiment?" Draco fut un instant confus puis réalisa qu'Harry parlait de l'escrime.

" Oh…ça? Ça s'appelle de l'escrime…" Son intonation n'était pas hautaine mais ouverte. Harry hocha la tête.

" Ouais j'ai vu ça une fois ou deux à la télé." Draco fit un petit signe.

" Et bien, mon père m'a appris." Harry hocha à nouveau la tête.

" Et bien, ça à l'air assez …cool." Draco sourit.

" Peut-être devrais tu apprendre." La voix du blond n'était ni sèche, ni blasée, mais au contraire encourageante, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

" Peut-être pourrais tu m'apprendre, toi…" Draco hocha la tête.

"Peut-être…" leur conversation fut interrompue par la porte de la hutte qui s'ouvrait et Hagrid qui la passait.

" Hé c'est 'Arry…Malfoy…vous êtes tout les deux un peu en avance aujourd'hui…" Harry sourit à Hagrid et Draco soupira. On y était.

" Maintenant, vous allez donner un nom à vot'e Puffskein. Ça sera un devoir d'envi'on un trimestre. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est être sûr que vot'e Puffskein est tou'our en vie aux vacance de Noël, alors vous aur'ez 'éussit pour ce trimestre." Harry sourit. Oh vraiment? Harry regarda les animaux à travers la cage et fronça les sourcils. Hermione leva la main et devançant Harry avec sa question.

" Mais Hagrid, il n'y a pas assez de Puffskein pour tout le monde…" Hagrid hoche la tête.

" Oui, je sais Hermione…Et c'est le point suivant. Vous allez devoir choisir un pa'tenaire, Et vous serez tout les deux responsables de la santé de votre animal" Immédiatement Ron et Hermione se glissèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Harry leur jeta un coup d'oeil méchant , et ils haussèrent les épaules. Hagrid leur tendit le premier Puffskein et ils s'éloignèrent pour réfléchir à son nom. Crétins .Harry fit un mouvement vers Seamus qui était avecDean, puis, versLavender, mais elle était avec Parvati. Harry se tourna regarda autour de lui, impuissant puis sourit à Neville qui était tout seul. Harry avait été stupide il aurait dû demander directement à Neville. Harry se dirigeait vers Neville quand Hagrid l'arrêta.

"Je n' crois pas 'Arry, le Professeur Dumbledore a déjà choisit ton partenaire." Hagrid, deux Puffskeins dans les bras, tira Harry et Neville du côté 'Serpentard' Draco était là, debout, les bras croisés, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et une moue sur les lèvres. Pansy Parkinson était accrochée à son bras et tentait de lui parler. Draco, lui, regardait dans l'autre direction et l'ignorait.

" Oh Draco, nous pourrions l'appelé Draco Jr. Comme si c'était notre première enfant…" A ces mots, Draco frissonna et grimaça en même temps, et Harry le vit. Il sourit en voyant Draco tourner la tête vers Pansy,

" Je ne veux pas de bébés avec toi Pansy Je suis…Je ne les veux pas dans une boite,comme des renards, des souris, je ne les veux pas dans une maison, ici ou là, jamais, jamais, JAMAIS! Tu peux donc t'ôter ce fantasme dégoûtant de la tête." Pansy pouffa.

" Oh Draco, C'est la chose la plus mignonne que tu es dites!" Draco baissa ses lunette sur le bout de son nez et la regarda, furieux.

" Tu es une femme extrêmement agaçante!" Draco remonta ses lunettes et se mit à bouder.

" Euh…Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, pouvez-vous veni' là s'ous plaît?" Draco soupira mais s'avança, Pansy fit la tête et avança. Hagrid s'éclaircit la gorge.

" Oui, et bien, Malfoy, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu' ' 'Arry et vous étiez partenaire pour tous ce qui se passait en classe …donc… vous l'êtes." Draco baissa ma tête pour regarder l'animal qu'Hagrid lui donnait, puis se tourna vers Harry,

" Je suis la père…toi la mère…" Et il poussa l'animal dans les bras d'Harry,

" Là, tu le portes le premier." Draco s'avança et mit la main sur le bras d'Hagrid,

" Merci Hagrid…" Et il s'en alla. Personne ne dit mot durant un moment. Hagrid était sous le choque du remerciement de Draco. Pansy était horrifiée de ne pas être la partenaire de Draco. Neville avait peur de découvrir avec qui il allais finir, et Harry était immobile...sans aucune raison.

" Et donc…_professeur…_qui est mon partenaire?" demanda la voix plaintive de Pansy. Hagrid se reprit pour lui répondre.

"Et bien Neville bien sûre." Hagrid sourit à Neville en lui donnant l'animal et s'en alla avant d'avoir à écouter la Serpenarde baragouiner. Harry jeta un petit regard d'excuse à Nevillet partir rejoindre le « papa de son bébé » Puffskein.

Draco était retourné s'assoire sur le banc devant l'entrée de la hutte. Il était donc coincé avec cet animal et Potter hein? Et bien ça aurait toujours pu être pire. Voyons voir, il aurait pu être perdu dans la forêt interdite avec lui, ou coincé dans un placard fermer avec lui, ou bien même, et ça, ça aurait été pire que tout ça il le supporterait, Draco tentait de s'encourager, il aurait pu être amoureux de ce crétin. Draco frémit. Ok, il devait arrêtez la, il était en train de se faire peur tout seul. Il soupira et entendit que quelqu'un se dirigeait vers l'endroit où il était assis. Il espéra que ce ne soit pas Pansy, Draco prétendit ne rien entendre.

" Hum Malfoy?" Oh, génial, Potter. Draco se tourna et loucha tandis que le soleil l'aveuglait, il se félicita s'avoir ses lunettes de soleil, sans que il n'aurait rien vu.

" Je t'ai pas dit que c'était fini, Potter? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Un soutien parental?" Harry eut un faible rire et s'assit aux côtés de Draco, avec la chose dans ses bras. Draco la regarda avec dédain tandis elle tentait de coller sa langue, qui ressemblait à celle d'un serpent, au nez d'Harry. Harry tentait de s'éloigner.

"Heu, on va avoir besoin d'un nom." Draco regarda l'animal,

" Qu'est-ce qu tu pense d'immonde créature? On pourrait l'appeler 'im' pour faire plus court …" Harry sourit en secouant la tête.

" il es pas si mal…je veux dire, il est nettement plus bon que nombre de... poissons par exemple …" Draco regarda Harry.

" Ouais ok, comme si j'avais déjà vu des vrais poissons avant …" Harry baissa la tête,

" Oh bien…désolé. Que dis tu de... je sais pas moi... Puffskein l ?" Draco grogna.

" Et que penses tu deboule de 'shit'?" Harry secoua à nouveau la tête,

" Ce n'est pas gentil…"Le Puffskein était blottit dans les bras d'Harry et il semblait à Draco qu'il s'endormait.

" Il serre, hein?" Demanda Draco. Harry hocha la tête et sourit en regardant la chose. Il souleva sa tête d'un coup avec un grand sourire et commença à parler,

"Je sais ! On pourrait l'appeller…" puis il rebaissa la tête,

" Sans importance…"

" Tu veux l'appeler 'sans importance'?" Draco était confus. Harry lui fit signe que non de la tête.

" Non, mais…c'est sans importance…je sais pas." Draco souleva à nouveau ses lunettes,

" Non quoi ? dis moi…c'est peut-être bon. Qui sait ?" Harry secoua la tête.

" Nann, tu vas t'énerver et nousfaire un caca nerveux et je ne veux pas entendre ça." Draco sourit

"Je vais faire quoi?" Harry sourit.

" Un caca nerveux…une crise de nerf."

" je sais ce que ça veut dire, mais ça fait mal Potter. Maintenant, je veux savoir, et tu ferais mieux de me le dire ou je vais tuer ce putain d'animal que je l'aurais …" Harry lui jeta un regard scandalisé. Draco leva sa baguette vers la boule, et Harry cria.

" Non! Ok, je vais te le dire! Tu es horrible… je pensais qu'on pourrai m'appelé …." Harry dit le nom si doucement que Draco ne l'entendit pas.

" Quoi? L'appeler comment Potter?" Harry leva la têt et répéta plus clairement cette fois.

" On pourrait l'appeler Ko…" Harry baissa une fois de plus la tête, et rougit. Draco sourit et hocha la tête,

" Ouais ok alors…c'est Ko!" Harry releva vite la tête et rendit son sourire à Draco.


	17. note

Bonjourà tous,

je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster cette petit note, mais il y a un petit problème : l'auteur a actuellement retiré toutes ses fics du site. Je suis donc dans une impasse et je dois donc suspendre la parution.

Je vous promet que dèsqu'elle les repostera, vous aurez la suite. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre précedant.

bisous à tous et à bientôt.


End file.
